


Un encuentro con el amor

by epifaniax



Series: Si el destino nos quiere juntos, nos encontraremos de nuevo. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Hange Zoë, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: No era un alfa con riqueza, estatus o respeto social…Ni siquiera un beta para equilibrar el mundo del caos autoimpuesto…El era un omega. Una masa de emociones y hormonas destinadas al mundo para parir y servir…o al menos eso intentaron imponerle. Pero cuando se está dispuesto a romper todas las reglas para establecer su propio camino no hay nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Kuchel Ackerman & Levi, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Nile Dok/Marie, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Si el destino nos quiere juntos, nos encontraremos de nuevo. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616551
Comments: 46
Kudos: 96





	1. Reunion

_Con cuidado de no rasgar su frágil y suave piel colocó el sombrero de lana gris sobre su cabeza. Lo había buscado especialmente para ella por lo que no era un sombrero cualquiera, aparte de ser completamente nuevo tenía un exterior entretejido de lana mientras que el interior estaba forrado en polar del mismo color, era lo que Levi llamaría un sombrero lindo y cálido, para proteger su calvicie del invierno, que aseguro con un beso en la frente y una oración en el alma._

_“Gracias Levi, lo cuidare mucho”_

“Tierra llamando a Levi”

“Levi”

_“¿Eeeeyyy me estas escuchando?”_

****

Salto sorprendido alejándose unos centímetros del lugar “¡No me grites en la oreja cuatro ojos!” exclamó llevándose una mano al oído en el que su compañera había gritado.

Por supuesto que Hange se percató de su breve lapsus mental. La jefa de la división de apoyo médico era una conocida de hace cinco años y aunque Levi nunca lo admita en voz alta, al menos sobrio o con fuertes drogas, su mejor amiga que como el titulo lo exigía sabía leerlo de una manera que casi nadie podía.

“¿Tienes un problema con los pacientes con cáncer?” pregunto sin vacilar lanzando una mirada al cuarto.

“…No digas tonterías…”

La niña…claramente aún no tenía definido su segundo sexo, pero el cabello oscuro junto a la calva de su madre le provocaba esa presión desesperante en la boca del estómago que lo hizo tragar duro y desviar su mirada para seguir caminando por el pasillo.

Sabía que este día iba a ser horrible.

Se había quedado dormido esta mañana. Él, quien apenas dormía no había escuchado la alarma o quizás nunca la puso, no tenía tiempo para maldecirse o golpearse mentalmente por eso. Se había levantado con esa vaga ilusión y relajo de ¨voy temprano ¨, ilusión que se cayó rompiéndose en mil pedazos y que fue pasado después por una trituradora más grande cuando Hange lo llamó para decirle que lo estaba esperando a fuera para llevarlo en su auto al hospital.

A fin de cuentas, no alcanzó a beber su té, obligándose a tomar un café en la máquina del hospital por insistencia de la beta.

“No quiero café” respondió frunciendo el ceño y dando una mirada de muerte a la doceava vez que Hange le ordenó bajo la imagen de una sugerencia que se lo tomara cuando ella lo compró a pesar de todas sus protestas.

“Créeme no es por ti, es por todos los que te rodean, pareces que vas a matar a alguien, la pobre de Petra a rodeado nuestra mesa como tres veces solo para no pasar cerca de ti” contestó lanzando una mirada a la enfermera sentada dos mesas más adelante de la suya.

“tsk” ignorando su ceño fruncido Hange colocó el café en su mano como si fuera un niño pequeño.

“Eso…ahora bébete el café pequeño Levi”

Esto es el colmo.

“Relájate, exudas inquietud” aconsejo pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Levi ignorando claramente su tensión al perder su preciado espacio personal “¡este día será genial!”

“Seguro…” suspiró recogiendo unos documentos que se había puesto a ordenar en la mesa de la cafetería

El hospital Reíss era el uno de los centros médicos más prestigiosos de la localidad, con una gran variedad de habitaciones e indumentaria para atender a toda clase de síntomas que sufran los pacientes, pasillos amplios, cientos de camillas y más de tres pisos que son rodeados por árboles, piletas, bancas y césped, caminos que en otoño se cubren de hojas secas y en invierno de nieve.

Jodida nieve que lo único que hacía era llenar los pasillos de mierda.

Pasillos que Levi se encargaba religiosamente de que estuvieran limpios después de todo es un hospital no un chiquero.

“Recuerda que hoy presentan al nuevo director de medicina y en dos días más a los nuevos pasantes” dijo Hange animada sorbiendo su energética.

El nuevo director de medicina. Un cargo importante que de todas maneras sería más el jefe de Levi que de la beta pues esta podría considerarse casi un colega del mismo nivel.

“¿Cómo crees qué será?”

“Probablemente viejo y senil”. Hange se rio divertida.

Cuando la noticia del despido de su jefe anterior se filtró por una fuente interna, enfermeras, nadie podía pensar en una razón lógica para que lo echaran.

Sí, el anciano era un poco demente y miraba a Levi como si fuese una basura, pero ¿quién aquí no tenía alguna manía? Historias como que en realidad era un traficante droga que durante años había vendido a los pacientes del hospital, cosa que los enfureció en su momento, hasta que en realidad era un estafador que se hizo pasar por doctor recorrieron el hospital durante esos tres días, las teorías más absurdas e irreales se contaron entre los pasillos como si hubieran vuelto a la secundaria, teorías que solo ayudaron a que la verdadera historia fuera aún más ridícula.

Todo había sido por pornografía.

“¿Quién diría que el viejo es un actor porno? y pensar que si no hubiera aparecido con la bata y el nombre del hospital no lo hubieran pillado” comentó pensativa Hange

En realidad, a Levi le importaba una mierda a que se dedicara el hombre en sus tiempos libres, aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en el pobre diablo que se encontró con el video de su jefe vestido solo con la misma bata que usaba para trabajar.

Esa bata había tocado la piel desnuda de su antiguo jefe…

Levi había pasado a tocar esa bata innumerables veces…

Reprimiendo un escalofrío y la creciente sensación de suciedad en sus manos observo a Hange lanzar, en un arco perfecto, la lata vacía de energética que entro sin problema alguno al basurero a unos metros de ellos.

En una hora más eso hará efecto y Levi no planea estar allí.

“¿Y tu almuerzo?”

**“** En casa” junto a su cama, su almohada y su maravilloso té que olvidó esta mañana mientras corría como un loco.

Ni siquiera emergencias lo ponía así.

“¡Perfecto!. Eso significa que vamos a comer hamburguesas, ¡me muero de hambre!”

El local había sido descubierto por un desesperado Moblit buscando comida de calidad para Hange cuando está ignoro convenientemente que su cuerpo era humano y desde entonces se había vuelto su favorito.

“Bien, según lo que Pixis me dijo, el nuevo jefe llegara a la una. Significa que tenemos una hora de almuerzo y a eso hay que quitarle los 20 minutos de tráfico para llegar a tiempo a la reunión”

Media hora después ambos estaban en una congestión con Hange tocando como lunática la bocina.

“Sabes que por más que toques no avanzaran”

“Si, pero al menos mantengo atento al de adelante” sonrió maniaticamente

A alguien le hizo afecto la energética antes de tiempo.

“Jejeje… ¡siento como la energía corre en mis venas!” exclama Hange apretando el manubrio.

Esa debería ser su señal para salir corriendo y llamar a Moblit como un sacrificio sagrado.

“¡Ayuda!, ¡por favor que alguien me ayude!” exclama un hombre agitando sus brazos al medio de la congestión.

De inmediato Hange y Levi se miraron preocupados.

Saliendo con rapidez de su asiento, dejando a Hange para cerrar el auto y asegurarse de que no lo fueran a robar, se dirigió por la concurrida calle esquivando a los autos hasta llegar a el pálido hombre, un beta, que exudaba nerviosismo, tenía los ojos grandes y sus manos tiritaban asustadas.

“Soy médico, ¿puedo ayudarte?” preguntó Levi.

“Mi esposa está dando a luz en el auto, la congestión no nos deja avanzar”

“¿Es una alfa, beta u omega?” pregunto mientras seguía al hombre hasta su auto, desde su hombro pudo ver a Hange siguiéndoles unos metros atrás.

Los embarazos omegas eran mucho más riesgosos. El sistema inmunológico del omega es más débil, en estas circunstancias ante el pánico y grandes grados de estrés podía provocar aborto, desmayos o ataques de pánico además de eso podían tener malestar de estómago y era más probable que él bebe si es muy grande rasgara el conducto uterino. Estos riesgos eran menores en los betas y casi inexistente en alfas.

“ _Los omegas son más débiles”_

_“Tú puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas Levi. Tú puedes con todo, nada te puede detener”_

_“_ Una beta” respondió preocupado.

Mejor, si está muy avanzada en el parto y la ambulancia no logra llegar solo queda una opción disponible.

“¿Como se llama?” preguntó abriendo la puerta trasera del automóvil.

“Susan”

Susan se encontraba sentada sosteniendo con brazos temblorosos su peso, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, tenía un vestido largo empapado posiblemente por el líquido amniótico. El sudor goteaba por su cara y si él consideraba la velocidad con que respiraba es probable que ya estuviera en trabajo de parto.

“Susan, soy el doctor Ackerman. Tu esposo me trajo hasta aquí. Necesito ver qué tan avanzada estas” pidió tomando sus piernas para ayudarla a recostarse en el asiento trasero de manera que quedó semi sentada encima con las piernas abiertas hacia él.

Así no es como planeaba reposar su almuerzo.

Encontrando brevemente su mirada con Susan, pidió un permiso silencioso.

Podía ver una cabeza oscura luchando por salir.

“Mierda” esto no pinta bien.

“Estás coronando, tendrás que dar a luz aquí” informo obteniendo un ensanchamiento de ojos.

Rebusco en sus bolsillos algunos guantes quirúrgicos, pero Hange y él habían dejado todo su maletín en su casillero durante la mañana, si hay algo que no tolera es andar con cosas estorbando en sus manos.

No hay guantes entonces.

Su estómago se revolvió levemente ante el pensamiento de la sangre y otros fluidos corriendo libremente por ellas, pero lo obligó a calmarse.

Tenía un bebé que recibir.

“¡Que!” exclamo asustada “¡No!, no no no Víctor me prometió que daría a luz en una clínica. ¡me lo prometió!” grito en parte por el pánico y en parte por el dolor.

“¡Oh dios!, ¿así se ve…?” exclamó ahogada una voz masculina detrás de él.

A penas tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta para pedirle al esposo que se posicionará detrás de ella para apoyo emocional cuando el hombre cayó, como un saco de papas hacia atrás con la cara blanca como un fantasma.

¿Es en serio?

Tiene que ser una jodida broma.

“¡Oye, no te desmayes!” exclamó Hange sosteniéndolo un momento para finalmente descartarlo en el suelo después de chequeo rápido.

Prioridades.

“¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Bastardo despierta!” gritó con voz chillona e indignada Susan, estirado su brazo por la cabecera del asiento para agarrarla y gritar cuando su cuerpo se contorsionaba por pujar. “Dios, Dios no puedo…me duele…” se quejó comenzando a llorar con una voz que le recordó a Levi a los niños pequeños que llegaban a él con una raspadura en una rodilla.

Correcto, apoyo emocional, si el padre no sirve lo reemplazamos.

“Hange entra por el otro lado y apoyala” ordenó.

“¡Voy!” contestó.

Corriendo hacia la otra puerta Hange entró para sentarse detrás de Susan, sosteniendo su mano y susurrando palabras alentadoras.

Consciente de todo el estrés alrededor permitió liberar un poco de su aroma natural con el fin de tranquilizar a la beta.

“Muy bien Susana, lo estás haciendo bien. Ahora cuando te lo indique vas a pujar, ¿de acuerdo?”

“¡Joder!, ¡juro que lo matare!, ¡HIJO DE PUTAAA!” grito cuando una contracción la atacó.

“¡Ahora!” ordeno y Susan gritó apretando las manos de Hange quien se tensó.

Y el bebé se deslizó solo unos centímetros por el canal de parto.

No lo suficiente para salir.

Aún falta un empujón más.

“Excelente, falta uno, solo un empujón y podrás patearle el trasero a tu marido” informó estirando sus manos desnudas para recibir al bebe.

El tendrá que lavarse las manos con cloro después de esto para quietarse el olor de sangre de las manos.

“Lo juro, lo juro, ¡no tendré más!, que se guarde su maldita polla, ¡la humanidad se puede pudrir!” grito enojada ignorante de la chispa de diversión que creo en él.

Es lo que todos dicen.

“¡Ahora!” indico y Susan volvió a empujar con más fuerza aún para caer aliviada contra Hange.

Sus labios no pudieron evitar curvarse cuando anunció divertido.

“Bueno…bienvenido a este mundo…” susurro al bebé rojo y sucio que se sacudió en sus brazos y lanzó un chillido de tristeza.

A este mundo cruel y hermoso.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Levi abrió la puerta de par en par, había caminado con paso apresurado por los atestados pasillos ignorando a la gente que se alejaban asustados de ambos apenas sus miradas se conectaban, de todas maneras, él respondió con su propia mirada fulminante a los que los observaba por demasiado tiempo.

“Sabía que algún día mataría a alguien” susurro Auruo a Petra quien le lanzó un golpe al pecho con el codo “¡¿porque me pegas?!” Petra solo le lanzó otra mirada de muerte que lo hizo callar.

Filas de personas sentadas a lo largo de la mesa los miraban con mezcla de asombro y temor, la mayoría de ellos auxiliares, pasantes, enfermeras, representante de las áreas y en su centro, sentados cómodamente rodeado de pastel, champaña y platos de alta calidad, estaba Pixis y un hombre rubio.

Tenía el cabello meticulosamente peinado, cejas pronunciadas y brillantes ojos azules como el puto cielo, parecía un jodido digno representante de la raza alfa casi sacado de una de esas revistas clasistas.

Sin embargo, no fue su apariencia innegablemente atractiva lo que golpeó a Levi.

No.

Fue su aroma.

Un aroma dominante. Una mezcla de café, libros y jabón.

Jabón.

Jodido jabón que hacía que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles y el omega interno, ese que se encargaba de encerrar todas las mañanas bajo una jaula de acero y cien cerraduras se agitara tratando de salir de entre los barrotes.

Con ese aroma Levi se masturbaría día y noche.

Tragando duro suprimió todo resto de aroma naciente de su cuerpo que delatara su estado de atracción.

Diez años sin esta inquietud y ahora vuelve aparecer.

Hange junto a él silbó suavemente, observando a el alfa atentamente.

Allí estaba su nuevo jefe.

Allí estaba el jodido Erwin Smith.


	2. El inicio de todo

“Espero que haya una buena razón, que no involucre algún asesinato o posible demanda judicial contra el hospital, para que esté cubierto de sangre doctor Ackerman” pidió Pixis con tono divertido.

Siendo unos de los principales dirigentes del hospital Pixis era un hombre bastante relajado, siempre y cuando las acciones de uno no fueran una amenaza para los demás el alfa te dejaría tranquilo.

“¡Oh jajaja no tienes idea Pixis! Verás nos encontrábamos en el tráfico después de comernos unas buenas hamburguesas cuando un tipo nos pidió ayuda porque su esposa estaba dando a luz, nos acercamos, y cuando Levi le abrió las piernas a la mujer para ver en qué estado estaba, ¡tenía la cabeza ya saliendo! ¡Y el padre se desmayó y la mujer, una beta por cierto, gritó y se puso a maldecir y!-¨

“Suficiente de detalles doctora Hange” corto Shadis arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

“Tu lamebotas no nos dejó arreglar esta mierda antes de venir” junto a Pixis, Nile Dok se levantó de su silla indignado.

“¡Porque no pensé que vendrían como si salieran de una carnicera!” exclamó con el tono dominante de un alfa, que hizo prender una llama de ira en Levi.

Si este cabron esperaba que agachara la cabeza y se disculpara como un buen omega por interrumpir su fiesta de té debe ser más imbécil de lo que Levi estimaba.

“¡¿Y qué demonios esperabas cuando dije que atendimos un jodido parto?!, ¿olor a rosas y jugo de naranja?, ¿eres estúpido?”. Nilo se retorció apretando sus puños a los costados. El alfa estaba furioso, expulsando ira, frustración y odio que a Levi le importaba una mierda.

Desde la primera vez que se había topado con este tipo lo odio totalmente. El cabrón no lo había querido dejar entrar a la sala de gerencia porque una putita omega no podía convertirse en doctor y cuando Levi lo había ignorado pasando junto a él, chocando su hombro con el brazo de Nilo, había volteado mostrando los dientes.

“¡ _Oye zorra te dije que no!” exclamó agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Levi y tirándolo hacia atrás._

Gran error.

Crecer en un barrio pobre, siendo un omega con una madre omega sería el desarrollo perfecto para una personalidad pasiva y retirada.

Levi no lo era y apenas sintió el jalón, su cuerpo se volteó, levantando su brazo y chocando su puño con la nariz del alfa quien cayó al piso en estado de shock. Ese no sería su último conflicto, sino una declaración de guerra firmada por la sangre saliendo de la nariz de Dok. Desde entonces Nilo lo odiaba como su barba a la maquinilla de afeitar y Levi lo odiaba como a la suciedad.

“Suficiente. Recuerden que estamos frente a un nuevo integrante, no queremos dar una mala impresión” regaño Shadis desde un costado de la mesa central.

“Bueno es importante que el doctor Smith se comience a familiarizarse con los doctores, después de todo pasaran mucho tiempo juntos” corrigió Pixis con un tono casi orgulloso.

Mucho tiempo juntos repitió la mente de Levi haciendo que su estómago se encogiera.

Jodido Erwin Smith.

Por su parte Erwin no mostraba ninguna expresión aparte de la seriedad innata, el palo en el culo que tenía solo hacia su presencia más sólida y molesta con sus ojos azules brillando de una manera que Levi no sabía cómo interpretar.

“Doctor Smith, permítame presentarle a la doctora Hange Zoë de apoyo médico y al doctor Levi Ackerman de medicina general y cirugía” los presento Pixis.

Erwin se levantó del asiento, siempre derecho con el brillo de sus ojos desaparecido. Extendió su brazo primero hacia Hange quien lo tomó y agitó con energía, y luego a Levi que solo lo miro.

El silencio se pronunció, extendiendo una extraña tensión que Levi no supo de donde provenía, calando en su cuerpo, tensando su espalda.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Erwin y el omega dentro de él corrió en círculos como una adolescente cachonda que solo sirvió para aumentar su ira.

_“Todo esto fue un error, tengo planes”_

Si, este es un día horrible.

Ignorando la mano extendida de Smith y sin romper el contacto visual pregunto a Pixis “hay líquido amniótico corriendo por mis jodidos pantalones, ¿puedo saltarme la fiesta de té y limpiarme o me siento a perder el tiempo?”

Mirando su reloj con toda la calma del mundo Pixis soltó relajado “¡mira nada más! ¿son las tres?, como se pasa el tiempo. Si me disculpan es hora de retirarme” mientras se ponía de pie y palmeaba el hombro de Erwin quien había bajado la mano aun sin romper el contacto visual.

Y esa fue su señal, Levi se giró y salió de la sala con el peso de esos hermosos ojos sobre él y el aroma a café en los pulmones.

Jodido Erwin Smith, lo odiaba a él y a su estúpido omega interno.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace diez años

Había comenzado con rumores, pequeños susurros y exclamaciones de burla en respuesta que se propagaban como el fuego dentro los estudiantes de medicina en la universidad.

“Un omega a ingresado a la carrera…”

Erwin no lo creía. No porque tuviera algo en contra de ellos.

Desde hacía unos años los omegas habían empezado a involucrarse en la educación superior y el trabajo fuera del hogar pero, en carreras adecuadas al estilo “omega” como profesores de jardín infantil o preparatoria, diseño de modas, cocina entre otras carreras no tan difíciles y dedicadas después de todo, seguían siendo el pilar fundamental de la familia, al menos en el ámbito sentimental, porque a fin de cuentas eso eran los omegas, pequeños sacos de hormonas fácilmente alterables y predecibles.

No los odiaba, pero tampoco los admiraba. Erwin tenía un carácter marcado cuando se lo proponía y solo bastaba una mirada y unas palabras en el tono adecuado para que los omegas bajaran la mirada y se tranquilizaran.

En un mundo cuyo día a día es una guerra nueva que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina los omegas serían aquellos que temen pisar con fuerza por miedo a matar a las margaritas que crecen entre las piedras.

Medicina no era para ellos. Una carrera tan consumidora, donde tienes que interactuar con toda clase de pacientes no solo dominandolos sino también dominandote a ti mismo y tus propios impulsos, no creaba las condiciones adecuadas para seres tan sentimentales.

Así que cuando Mike le comento desconfiado y divertido el nuevo rumor, Erwin simplemente respondió “es imposible”.

Quizás los ricos podrían llevar a sus hijos omegas a estudiar medicina a una universidad tan prestigiosa como la Reiss pero, a la vez ellos eran los más tradicionalistas.

Y así, su año inicio. Mike y él estaban en el último año de universidad. Erwin tenía el primer puesto de toda su generación y como buen hijo único era el orgullo y la luz a los ojos de sus padres que lo amaban por sobre todo, su familia aunque no era antigua, se había formado un lugar de honor entre los clanes alfas de Reino Unido y especialmente de la región.

Todo cuadraba en su vida tal como lo había planeado, él se transformaría en doctor, sacaría una especialidad en pediatría, porque los niños eran el futuro del mundo, ganaría reconocimiento en áreas de investigación quizás dirija un hospital, se casaría y formaría una familia con Marie, su antigua amiga de la infancia que era una omega muy agradable y cariñosa.

“Le pedirás a Marie que se case contigo cuando te gradúes” preguntó Mike golpeando su hombro durante el almuerzo.

“Ese es el plan”

“Y a ti te encantan los planes” complemento.

“Cuánto me conoces Mike” sonrió mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

La universidad era un complejo monstruoso que se dividía en cuatro sedes a lo largo de todo el mundo. En esta, la sede “Las alas de la libertad” poseía dos edificios de estilo antiguo; llenas de habitaciones amplias, con su propio balcón, baño y correctamente amuebladas al estatus alfa en su propio campus. Cada alumno tenía su cuarto privado y las luces se apagaban a la medianoche. Con el fin de evitar problemas, los alumnos más grandes se repartían entre los menores tomando la responsabilidad de tener un ojo y oído atento a los demás.

Después de realizar su recorrido nocturno, fiscalizando que no hubiera nadie con un celular a todo volumen o un parlante de música puesto, Erwin se fue a dormir cómodamente en su cama arrullando por el silencio.

“¡Mierda!”

Erwin se sentó más rápido que en toda su vida. Tenía los ojos ampliamente abiertos y el corazón latiendo a una velocidad alarmante.

Alguien estaba en su balcón.

“Jodida porquería de mierda”

Alguien con la boca terriblemente sucia estaba en su balcón tratando de abrir la puerta que da a su habitación.

Deslizándose silenciosamente de la cama se pegó a la pared, gracias a la luz de la luna podía visualizar una silueta pequeña, algo deformada por la cortina, tratando de abrirse camino.

Quizás una mujer.

“Ábrete mierda”

No, definitivamente no es voz de mujer.

Tenía muchas opciones; podía llamar a algún profesor a través de la aplicación de la universidad instalada en su celular, podría llamar a Mike, o sencillamente podía huir por la puerta principal.

Lentamente tomó el bate de béisbol, regalo de su padre el primer año de universidad, y se puso en posición colocando ligeramente su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta.

Uno.

Agarró la manilla que se movía como loca con fuerza.

“¡¿Pero qué mierda?!” exclamaron en el otro extremo.

Dos

Giro la manilla que ahora ya no tenía ninguna presión.

¡Tres!

Abrió la puerta junto con su boca para espantar a quien quiera que osara a meterse a su habitación a esta hora de la noche.

Habría esperado a un estudiante ya sea borracho o fugándose de algún profesor que estuviera paseando por el lugar, incluso un delincuente con un cuchillo, pero no espero el puño más rápido que Mike corriendo por el día de la hamburguesa en la cafetería directamente hacia su nariz y tirándolo al piso.

Su visión y sentidos nadaron por unos segundos, el mundo giraba alrededor de él mientras su nariz palpitaba dolorosamente, llevando sus manos para acunar la zona que al tocarla notó que sangraba. Sorprendido por el giro de la situación no se había dado cuenta que había soltado a su preciado bate de béisbol hasta que fue muy tarde.

“Bien, bien imbécil ahora me dirás ¿qué mierda haces dentro de mi habitación?” dijo una voz por sobre él.

Levantó el cabeza asustado, esperando una figura amenazante. El golpe había sido duro y preciso había logrado distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para anularlo por lo que el ladrón debe tener su buena masa muscular…

O quizás no.

Todo plan que había ideado en su cabeza para luchar contra la figura amenazante murió tan rápido como su capacidad de pensamiento, por el aroma a limón y té.

Un omega se encontraba de pie, altivo sobre él con una mirada fría y asesina.

No, era ÉL omega.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer a la figura frente a él, la luz de luna entrando por su ventana choco contra su espalda haciendo que su cabello oscuro y su piel brillara, tenía una tez blanca como nunca ante vista por Erwin, delgado con un cuerpo que bailaba entre lo femenino y lo masculino con maravillosa extrañeza sosteniendo entre sus manos su bate de béisbol, sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo atrapo.

Fueron los ojos.

Esos ojos almendrados, finos, elegante y sobre todo letales que envolvían con pestañas oscuras los orbes más grises que Erwin había visto en toda su vida.

Ellos y el olor a té y limón hicieron que su corazón se acelerará, su boca se secara y su calor aumentará, la breve idea de pasar su lengua por ese cuello blanquecino y largo, saboreando la glándula de olor, pasó por su cabeza sorprendiendolo.

Contrólate.

“¿De qué hablas?” preguntó mientras se ponía de pie “creo que me has roto la nariz…” informo haciendo una mueca mientras palpaba la zona adolorida.

“¿Que no escuchaste? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?” volvió a preguntar apuntando el bate hacia él.

Así que este era el omega. Los rumores eran ciertos.

“Estás en un error…este es mi cuarto, no el tuyo” respondió Erwin con suavidad al notar como el agua escurría por toda la ropa del omega, especialmente de una mochila colgada en su espalda.

Alguien al parecer tomó un baño nocturno en la fuente del campus… y según su mochila mojada no fue intensional.

“¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿quieres decir que me equivoque de cuarto?” preguntó en un tono amenazante que le recordó a los mafiosos cuando interrogaban a sus subordinados si estaban cuestionando su autoridad.

Extrañamente se sentía así, lo que era una locura porque él era un alfa y su atacante solo era un omega que apenas le llegaba al hombro y por si fuera poco este era SU cuarto.

Pero aun así Erwin ya no tenía miedo, una extraña calma había tomado la habitación y él se tomó ese tiempo para observar, y aunque lo negara después, oler, al peculiar omega delante de él que observaba ahora su habitación mientras su rostro se empezaba a colorear lentamente de rojo.

Sus orejas se están enrojeciendo.

“…mierda” soltó suavemente “yo…” se aclaró la garganta mirando tímidamente el bate de béisbol para después devolverlo a Erwin con un tímido asentimiento “…lindo bate” dijo nervioso

“Uh… ¿gracias?”

Erwin sintió que era lo más cercano a una disculpa que obtendría

“Pues… me voy…entonces…” respondió tímidamente sin moverse un centímetro.

“Bueno…que te valla bien…” respondió Erwin comenzando a sentir lo ridícula de la situación.

Esto era una locura y dudaba que Mike le crea cuando se lo cuente mañana en el desayuno.


	3. Tragame tierra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!! aquí traigo el capitulo 3 espero que lo disfruten. <3

“Le duele la cabeza, y ha estado teniendo una tos horrible desde hace una semana” dijo preocupada Irina, una joven madre omega, que lo miraba desde una esquina sentada tranquila en la silla.

Frente a Levi, Stephan tosió, un poco más exagerado, queriendo atraer la atención devuelta a él, aun sentado sobre la camilla con las piernas balanceándose de manera animada. El niño de ocho años tenía la nariz un poco roja pero no fiebre ni malestar estomacal así que, solo tenía un resfriado común.

“No tiene nada grave, al menos por ahora, ordenare de todas maneras unos exámenes de sangre y orina. Fue bueno traerlo en vez de automedicarse, le recetare jarabe para aliviar la tos y espero que para la otra tome la hora con el doctor que le asignaron” regaño a la mujer quien le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa.

“Pero doctor trate de tomar con usted, pero no tenía hora disponible”

“Y por algo será” respondió duramente con sinceridad, la sonrisa de la mujer no disminuyó.

Ella y el pequeño Stephan era pacientes ya conocidos desde hace unos años y cada vez que ellos se atendían en el hospital era Levi con quien pedían la hora y si no estaba disponible bueno aquí estaba la muestra de lo que harían.

Se encontraba saliendo de otra atención cuando Irina lo encontró, acción que le hizo anotar en su lista mental: darse un baño para bloquear un poco su aroma después de atender al niño.

Extrañamente unos meses después de que Levi entrara a trabajar al hospital la demanda por sus servicios a niños pequeños, mujeres y hombres omegas aumentó considerablemente mientras que los hombres y mujeres mayores alfa lo evitarían como si de la peste se tratara. Él no era pediatra, tenía una especialidad en cirugía y nunca antes de entrar a trabajar había interactuando o tenía la intención de hacerlo con niños pero, las madres insistían en que él fuera quien viera a sus hijos y él no podía evitar esa pequeña chispa de orgullo y cariño por el reconocimiento de sus servicios, de manera que cuando Nanaba necesitaba ayuda o se topaba con una de las pacientes típicas de Levi, le enviaba un mensaje para ver si tenía tiempo para pasearse por la habitación y hacer notar su presencia.

_“Ay doctor, es que usted no es un alfa”_ había soltado despreocupadamente una anciana omega que tenía el complejo de estar siempre enferma hace unos años cuando él hizo público su disgusto por toda la situación.

_“No es un alfa, nació para estar a cargo de la casa y los hijos”_

_“Te prometo que yo seré el mejor, yo te ayudare mamá”_

No pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula y tensarse atrayendo la atención de la señora. Toda su expresión cambio, preocupada colocó una mano en su brazo y sonrió alentadora

_“Me alegro de que usted sea mi doctor…”_ dijo sonriente y con una mirada suave, esa que se reserva para alguien a quien le tienen mucho cariño y que se mira como si fuese un regalo caído del cielo.

Él no lo era.

En otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias él hubiera mandado a la mierda a la persona, pero ahora, una calidez extraña se filtró en su pecho y sus ojos se sintieron húmedos así que, desvió su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Junta tu mierda.

Aun después de darle unas pastillas de tictac en una botella para medicamentos, la receta de tomar una a la semana, despedirse de la anciana y volver a la cafetería no podía deshacer esa sensación de calidez.

“Supongo que se sienten más cómodas, piensa que durante siglos solo fueron atendidas por alfas, personas que en su momento no eran capaces de empatizar totalmente con su situación” le había comentado Hange en su hora de almuerzo después de que le había preguntado porque tenía cara de estreñido.

De todo un hospital con más de mil trabajadores Levi hace cinco años era el primer omega y hace diez el único en el área de la medicina en su universidad.

Suspiró con molestia al recordar la universidad.

¿Quién demonios puede considerar la universidad como su mejor momento?

Para Levi la universidad fue lo más parecido a un campo de guerra, no se dormía bien, no se comía bien y estar rodeado de alfa no era algo a lo que acostumbraba. Medicina era una carrera cara y fue debido a sus notas en el colegio, un ensayo en el que conscientemente olvido poner su segunda sexualidad y una entrevista a la que asistió con prendas de un conocido del colegio que era un alfa y se las robo, que entró a la universidad con una beca.

El primer día no lo querían dejar entrar por la puerta principal, pero colarse a lugares sin permiso no era nada nuevo para él.

“Ps Levi” en la puerta del box estaban Hange y Nanaba haciéndole señas “…ven”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¡Oh doctor Ackerman!” Levi miró sorprendido a Susan ya acostada en la camilla con el bebé en brazos.

Un olor a café y jabón inundó sus fosas nasales, apenas entró por la puerta de la habitación, obligando a su cuerpo a tensarse y voltear.

El azul se encuentra con el gris.

Erwin se para con elegancia aun cuando está apoyado contra una pared, atrás a quedado la chaqueta del traje cubriendo su cuerpo con la bata blanca y el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello, tenía la ficha clínica en sus manos y miraba a Levi inexpresivamente.

“¿Doctor Ackerman quiere sostenerla?” pregunto sonriente Susan extendiéndose a la bebé envuelta en una manta rosa.

“No” soltó automáticamente, sorprendido un poco pues apenas había pensado la pregunta, simplemente había sido un reflejo, detrás de él Nanaba y Hange soltaron una risita.

“Venga Levi, tómala, no muerde…aun” respondió Nanaba divertida, sus ojos azules brillaban cálidos como el sol de primavera. Ella y Hange tenían esa mirada traviesa que le provocaba escalofríos.

El no saldría ganando de esta habitación.

Por supuesto ante este apoyo Susan se envalentono insistiendo en que Levi cargará a su hija, acercando aún más a la bebé de manera que él podía llegar a oler la leche que habían tomado y ese aroma a piel y limpieza propiamente particular de los recién nacidos.

“Por favor…” pidió Susan suavemente con ojos marrones suplicantes.

No entendía esa obsesión porque el cargara al niño, no era el primero que ayudaba a traer al mundo aunque si el primero que recibía como parto natural, pero normalmente los padres no permitan que un extraño e incluso el doctor se acercara demasiado a manosear a sus niños, los alfas eran muy sobre protectores cuando sus cachorros estaban recién nacidos casi desesperados de que alguien pudiera manchar su olor y las madres solo tenían ojos para el bebé, llorando cuando se lo apartaban de su lado.

Sosteniendo la mirada un momento con Susan, vio su alegría desvanecerse poco a poco de sus ojos, rodeándolo de un sentimiento de culpa y resentimiento.

Hoy era un día especial para ella, debe de ser feliz.

Lentamente se acercó viendo como la felicidad nacía y explotaba en su rostro como fuegos artificiales en fin de año, si solo necesitaba sostener a la bebé para hacer a esta joven brillar él podía hacerlo. Después de todo él es un doctor si solo se concentrará en curar las enfermedades del cuerpo ¿cómo sería capaz de hacer que el mundo avanzara? La persona era una unión, un equilibrio entre lo material y lo inmaterial que ellos, como personas y profesionales de la salud, tenían la obligación de ayudar.

“Cuidado con la cabeza” pidió Susan y él no se molestó en hacerle saber que no era la primera bebé que sostenía en su carrera.

“¿Estás grabando esto?” Nanaba le asintió a Hange, viendo como la beta a la vez sacaba fotografías.

“Más vale que no estén en internet” amenazó Levi

“Oh... te aseguro que lo estarán…quizás haga hasta unos sticker…” prometió pensativa Hange

“Tch” resopló. Decidido a ignorarlas desvió su atención para observar con mejor detalle a la bebé.

Ya no tenía ese tono rojizo y medio violeta de los recién nacidos, tenía el cabello castaño y una nariz de botón, las pequeñas manos con piel descascarándose se aferraban fuertemente a su manta y sus ojos permanecían ocultos detrás de sus curvas pestañas, en conclusión, era una bebé muy linda.

Como si supieran que la estaban observando, la niña abrió suavemente sus ojos compartiendo una mirada atenta con Levi quien esperaba algún tipo de llanto o gorjeo molesto por estar en brazos de un extraño, pero nunca ocurrió, la bebe solo movió sus piernas y brazos hacia él a medida que sus ojos se agrandaban cómicamente.

“Parece que alguien te quiere” comentó Hange tratando de sofocar sus carcajadas junto a todas las mujeres en la sala.

Un peso de repente se concentró en su cara, levantó la mirada rápidamente y encontró a Erwin mirándolo con una suave sonrisa en los labios, los ojos azules se habían descongelado y ahora brillaban con una calidez que agito su estómago y calentó su rostro, dándole una sensación extraña, como si estuvieran compartiendo un momento íntimo.

Alfa…

Hange y Nanaba sonrieron con aún más fuerza.

Dios él no se estaba sonrojando. No podía sonrojarse, él no era un maldito adolescente. Aun así, sintió como las orejas se le comenzaban a calentar levemente con la mirada aún persistente de Erwin Smith sobre él.

Sintiéndose más cohibido que en toda su vida se encontró con fuerza el deseo de agachar la mirada en una posición de pasividad con el fin de esconderse de los ojos del alfa, el olor a café y jabón jugueteo aún con más fuerza en su nariz y la glándula de olor pico.

De qué rayos se estaba avergonzando, esto era algo normal, tomar un bebe era algo jodidamente normal, pero Erwin parecía estar tratando de hacer un agujero con su mirada tan concentrada en su cara que Levi solo tenía deseos de tirar a la bebé y salir corriendo de la sala.

“Es una hermosa bebé, felicidades” Susan le sonrío agradecida mientras recogía a la niña de sus brazos.

“Se llama Livia. Con mi marido nos pareció adecuado” comentó Susan con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Oh, santo cielo, trágame tierra.


	4. Todo sea por alejar a Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa aqui va el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. <3

Sentía que una de sus cejas tenía un tic, su cuerpo se había quedado de piedra y su mente se debatía entre sentirse en shock o completamente avergonzado por conseguir su primer bebé con un nombre en su honor. No era algo extraño, la mayoría de las matronas tenían su propio niño nombrado, pero Levi sinceramente esperaba no pasar nunca por eso.

¿Qué demonios se supone que dijera en respuesta?

¿Gracias? Eso se sintió extraño en su boca, el difícilmente agradecía algo por que la mayoría de las veces no tenía mucho que agradecer. Casi todas las cosas que poseía las había ganado a través de una lucha con uñas y dientes. Había jurado que tendría un futuro mejor, una casa mejor, una vida mejor no solo para él sino también para su madre, pero aquí en su treintena todavía tenía un pequeño apartamento, su madre aún vivía en su antigua casa y estaba atorado en deuda como por tres años más.

Mirar al bebé tan solo era una prueba más de lo mucho que había tenido que renunciar como innecesario para él.

Los alfas eran criaturas egoístas, salvajes a quienes le das la mano y te tragan completo, y Levi no estaba hecho para vivir tras las puertas de una casa atendiendo a una persona que le amaría de manera egoísta porque así eran el amor de los alfas, egoísta, no había un amor liberal de esos que salen en los libros o la televisión donde se dejaba espacio para volar y florecer, se transformaría en los árboles cuyas ramas cortan cada otoño porque molestan al vecino, sería aquella ave que canta ignorante desde su jaula, un elefante cuya pequeña cadena pesa menos que su propio corazón.

En este mundo que te amarra y te succiona por ser quién eres, Levi temía con toda su alma perder su libertad.

Detrás de él Hange soltó una carcajada ignorante de su crisis emocional que pareció más un bufido de animal que no pudo contener.

Por supuesto que ambas sabían del nombre de la bebé, por algo habían insistido tan arduamente en que Levi viniera al lugar, esas bastardas querían ver su reacción al nombre claramente similar.

Dándole una última mirada Susan con un ligero asentimiento se fue, detrás de él la joven beta sonrió orgullosa.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si alguien le preguntara en algún momento si estaba evitando a Erwin, él lo negaría totalmente porque él no estaba evitando al alfa.

**Desayuno 9:30**

_“Buenos días, ¿está ocupado?” preguntó Erwin con café y una bolsa de papel en mano._

_Normalmente las pequeñas mesas en la cafetería eran para dos personas, pero ellos habían juntado dos por lo que, el asiento junto a Levi estaba convenientemente desocupado mientras Hange estaba al frente con su energética y Nanaba con su pastel vegano junto a ella._

_“No-”_

_“Si”_

_Respondieron automáticamente tanto Hange como Levi quienes se miraron. La beta confundida y el omega avergonzado. La mirada azul de Erwin se lanzó con una velocidad aterradora hacia Levi quien reprimió un escalofrío._

_Joder…eso daba miedo._

_Necesitaba una excusa rentable para evitar que Smith se sentara junto a él..._

_“Petra se sentará allí” informo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ral, quien iba pasando con un café, se detuviera y lo mirara maravillado._

_Joder tendría que hablar con ella sobre su enamoramiento._

_Cinco minutos después se encontraba respondiendo todas las preguntas, ridículas y no, de la enfermera mientras Erwin lo miraba fríamente desde una mesa con Pixis y Shadis._

_Todo sea por alejar a Smith._

**_Entre atención. 11:30_ **

_“Eh…doctor Ackerman él esta-”_

_“Has de cuenta que no existe” ordenó interrumpiendo a Petra la quinta vez que quiso señalar al alfa de pie junto a la puerta del box._

_Todo sea por alejar a Smith._

**Ascensor. 14: 00**

_Joder, Joder, joder, joder, ¡MIERDA!_

_Pensó desesperado, aun así, con la cara completamente aburrida, una cosa es saber que eres una perra y la otra es que el mundo lo sepa._

_¡JODIDO ASCENSOR DE MIERDA CIERRATE!_

_A lo lejos aún podía ver a Erwin caminando directamente hacia él._

_Esto es ridículo cualquier persona puede tomar un ascensor es un derecho común…_

_Sí_ _, pero él no tomara el mismo ascensor que Smith prefiere besarle los pies a Nilo y eso sí que es otro nivel._

_¿Por qué demonios su corazón está acelerado? Es un maldito alfa, él convive diariamente con decenas de ellos._

_Ciérrate, ciérrate, ciérrate._

_Ya podía distinguir a los jodidos ojos azules y el entrecejo que se comenzaba a formar en su frente._

_El pondría una queja, ¡sí!, una jodida queja sobre los ascensores lentos. ¿Qué pasaría si un jodido loco entra al lugar?, ¿cómo arrancará la gente?_

_Exactamente como ahora._

_Erwin estaba a unos tres metros._

_Dos._

_Oh joder._

_No va a salir del ascensor, él no huye de sus problemas, al menos no tan notoriamente._

_Un metro y Erwin abre la boca sin quitarle la vista de encima va a entrar y-_

_La jodida puerta se cierra, la mano de Levi vuela al último piso y por si acaso toca un piso al azar para presionar con fuerza el botón de cierre._

_No te abras, no te abras, no te abras._

_Respirando aliviado cuando el ascensor comienza a elevarse._

_Todo sea por alejar a Smith suspiro._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“¡Mira, allí va tu mejor amigo!” exclama la maldita de Hange apuntando como la loca decrepita que era hacia Erwin que paso caminando por un pasillo

Lanza una mirada de muerte a Hange mientras voltea hacia el lado contrario fingiendo demencia

“Has estado evitando a Erwin todo el día ¿tengo que patearle el trasero por algo?” 

“Métete en tus asuntos cuatro ojos” respondió automáticamente mientras Hange levantaba las cejas pervertidamente “No, no lo estoy evitando”.

La maldita de Hange siguió lanzándole miradas pervertidas todo el jodido día.

Cuanto la odiaba Levi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera estaba helado, el invierno se estaba poniendo al día con ellos así que las noches nubladas y el viento frío eran una vista que los acogía cuando se levantaban y los despedía cuando salían del hospital.

Soplando un poco de su cálido aliento viendo como el vapor se desvanecía en el cielo gris comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

“Doctor Ackerman” 

“…Te he dicho que no me llames así” respondió volteando hacia Petra

La omega le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Se habían conocido hace dos años cuando la joven había llegado confiada con su registro hacia él pidiendo ser su pasante, lo que llamó su atención porque nadie, absolutamente nadie quería ser su pasante y él lo entendía, es más, lo agradece pues no tenía la paciencia para preocuparse por preguntas idiotas y responder por errores que no fueran los suyos así que, cuando le pregunto a Petra directamente si era una broma ella cuadró los hombros y respondió un firme “quiero que me enseñe”.

Las primeras semanas fueron duras, Levi sentía que algo no calzaba en todo el cuadro de Petra Ral, la joven se esforzaba, pero parecía estar detrás de unos muros que se negaba a bajar…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

Le recordaba a él.

_“No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto” comentó suavemente en su oficina mientras limpiaba su librero._

_El cuerpo de Petra se tenso liberando feromonas de nerviosismo que nunca había sentido alrededor de ella._

_“No sé de qué está hablando”_

_Desviando su atención hacia ella mantuvo una mirada tranquila. Petra lo observo por unos segundos, pero su determinación comenzó a romperse hasta que no tuvo más que voltear la mirada._

_“Tu registro dice que eres una alfa pero, en realidad eres una omega ¿no es así?”_

_“No, soy un alfa” contradijo tercamente a lo que él volteo enojado para encontrarse con su mirada._

_“No me mientas” respondió “Puedes tener el descaro de mentirle a todo el jodido mundo y hasta a ti misma pero no a la persona con la que formas equipo, no a tus compañeros” regaño frunciendo el ceño._

_Petra estaba petrificada desviando su mirada avergonzada y acuosa hasta el suelo haciéndole sentir a Levi un poco de empatía hacia la joven. Ninguno de los dos había pedido nacer de esta manera, era su carga, su pecado y su condena, una que tendrían que arrastrar hasta el final de sus días._

_Suave, ligero como una pluma puso su mano sobre su cabeza rojiza tal como lo hacía con Isabel cuando sabía que la había regañado demasiado duro._

_“No soy tu enemigo. No quiero más mentiras desde ahora ¿Qué tal si me muestras a la verdadera Ral?”_

“Lo que sea que tengas que decir suéltalo de una vez”

“¿Ocurre algo entre el Doctor Smith y tú?”

Dios esta mocosa era demasiado perspicaz

“¿No tienes otro lugar en que meter la nariz?” Petra por supuesto solo sonrió.

“Él te mira mucho y parece que quiere decirte algo, pero no sabe cómo”

“Pues que deje de ser un gallina y lo diga de una vez” respondió lanzando una mirada fulminante a la joven.

Ral enrojecido tanto que Levi se preocupo por unos breves segundos que su cara explotara o algo similar. Diablos, él no se había dado cuenta de un posible doble sentido en esa frase, centrado únicamente en lo molesto que había estado Erwin todo el día había olvidado el enamoramiento de su compañera hacia él.

Estaba tan agotado…

Suspirando, se dispuso a cortar todo rastro de romanticismo involucrado entre ellos, quizás decirle a la joven que la veía más como una hermana pequeña no sea tan malo al menos, era mejor que decirle que la veía solo como una buena amiga, hoy en día esas palabras hacían sentir a uno como si se le derrumbara el mundo.

“Escucha Petra…” comenzó suavemente sin mirarla.  
  


“¡Me gustas!” exclamó rápidamente Ral con un tono agudo y la cara como un tomate dejándolo con un leve sentimiento de shock.

Mierda, debió haber hablado primero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me rei un monton imaginando a Levi frustrando los planes de interacción de Erwin XD


	5. DIME PORQUÉ

Petra tomó un gran bocado de aire, parecía que trataba de reunir todo su valor posible simplemente para mirarlo por unos breves segundos y salir huyendo rápidamente del lugar, dejándolo atónito aún de pie a la salida del hospital plagado de sentimientos contradictorios. Ral no era una mala persona, incluso era muy guapa con su tierna sonrisa y su fantástica inteligencia, actuaba muy madura y tranquila para su edad manteniendo siempre una buena disposición para quien quisiese hablar con ella, sería una maravillosa pareja si tan solo a Levi le atrajeran las mujeres y los omegas. Si la chica no hubiera salido corriendo él no tendría que postergar toda esta molesta explicación.

La parada del autobús estaba a una cuadra del hospital, ubicación que gran parte del personal evitaba por temor a terminar sin nada, barrios acomodados los rodeaban, pero eso no significaba menos delincuencia, en realidad, si él estuviera nuevamente en su pandilla encontraría bastante lógico el venir a asaltar a estos bastardos ricos.

Metiendo sus manos frías en los bolsillos de sus pantalones camino por las solitarias calles. En verano solía venir e irse en su bicicleta, pero en invierno con las lluvias no era la opción más viable, los autos te mojan, y es más probable caer en un maldito bache en plena calle por lo que en estas fechas Hange solía traerlo e irlo a dejarlo la mayoría del tiempo.

“Estas desabrigado para ser invierno”

Jodida mierda.

Se detuvo en seco lanzando una mirada al BMW negro.

“¿Qué quieres?”

“Es muy tarde, te llevo a casa” respondió Erwin avanzando a la par de los pasos de Levi que se negó a volver a reconocer su presencia.

En algún momento el bastardo se cansaría de él, solo debe tener paciencia.

Camino por unos cinco minutos en silencio aún con el auto junto a él, avanzando levemente antes de pararse en seco nuevamente, al frente tres tipos estaban de pie mirando atentamente las calles, todos vistiendo de negro, el más chico tenía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que los otros simplemente permanecían de pie apoyados contra la parada del autobús.

Un cuchillo…

Sus miradas se encontraron y los hombres se pusieron en camino hacia él. Enderezando los hombros, levantando el mentón y colocando su mejor mirada de matón no reformado siguió caminando, Erwin a su lado lo llamó un ligero subtono de preocupación resalto, pero como siempre Levi lo ignoro.

Uno de los tipos lanzó un silbido coqueto en su dirección, mientras el de su izquierda lo animaba divertido.

Dos betas y alfa. El alfa estaba actuando en la posición de líder lanzando silbidos desde el centro del trío.

Erwin sube la ventanilla, pero no se aleja de su lado. Levi pasa junto a los tres con el corazón acelerado y una cara de póker, caminando tan solo un metro y deteniéndose en la parada del autobús junto al BMW a un costado de la calle, los tipos no se van al contrario parecen acercarse lentamente lanzándole sonrisitas, conversando entre ellos sobre Levi como si él no estuviera presente o si tuviera que sentirse honrado por sus comentarios.

El aire está un poco difícil de respirar.

“Pero que rico huele, ¿no lo hueles Luis?” llama el alfa al beta de su izquierda quien se inclina exageradamente y huele en dirección a Levi.

“Delicioso… huele a una zorra” responde Luis dirigiéndose hacia Levi con una mirada depredadora sin embargo el alfa se adelanta, tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Parecen perros peleando por un hueso.

El alfa finalmente se acerca a Levi, casi pegando su cuerpo al del omega, oliendo sin vergüenza y con un fuerte ruido cerca de la cara de Levi.

Podría golpearlo con la rodilla en la entrepierna, está parado con las piernas lo suficientemente separadas como para que cupiera la pierna del omega, luego de eso aplicaría otro rodillazo en el centro del estómago, la fuerza de esa patada lo haría doblarse y ahí podría aplicar una llave y sacar el cuchillo oculto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, esa navaja que Levi guarda como un adicto guarda sus cigarrillos.

De repente el alfa se lanza, abriendo la boca en un gruñido, liberando su olor, Levi no alcanza a levantar su pierna cuando la puerta del BMW se abre y Erwin camina furioso en su dirección para darle un puñetazo directamente a la nariz del alfa tirándolo al piso.

“¡¿Pero que-” comienza a preguntar indignado Levi siendo interrumpido por Smith que lo toma y tira sobre su hombro ¡como si el omega fuese un jodido saco de papas! Levi exclama maldiciones y palabrotas exigiendo que lo ponga de vuelta al suelo sintiéndose avergonzado de todo este espectáculo.

“Amigo ¿necesitas ayuda?” pregunta ridículamente uno de los betas que antes querían asaltarlo y que sabe que mierda más.

“¡Sí!” exclama mientras Erwin lo sube al interior del auto y cierra la puerta.

Smith le lanza una mirada amenazante al beta quien se congela en el lugar. Luego se sube en el asiento del conductor, prende el motor y se va con Levi acomodándose en el asiento de atrás.

Genial, tanto que se había esmerado en evitar al hijo de puta.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Esto es una mierda ¿Qué demonios quieres?”

Erwin suspira ignorándolo a favor de quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla junto a su maletín a la entrada de la puerta.

“¡Oye te estoy hablando!”

“Sigues tan energético como siempre, eso es bueno” Levi no sabe si es un cumplido porque lo dice a la vez que suspira.

“Me tomaste como un jodido saco de papas, me arrojaste a tu auto, me obligaste a meterme a tu departamento que de paso huele asqueroso para que me digas que te alegra saber que sigo tan energético como antes ¿te has vuelto loco?”

“¿Quieres algo para tomar?”

Harto de todos estos estúpidos juegos, de correr todo el día de tener ojos y oídos en todas partes porque Erwin estaba empecinado en aparecer en cada maldito lugar que Levi solía estar demasiadas veces como para ser una coincidencia exclama. “¡No!, quiero saber ¿qué demonios quieres Erwin?”

Si alguien debía de estar escondiéndose de vergüenza ese no era Levi.

“¿Qué demonios quiero?” imita de manera burlesca “Quizás quiero conversar como una persona normal con mi empleado”

Levi suelta una risa seca.

“¿En serio? ¿con tu empleado?, creo que estoy muy lejos de esa simple definición”

“¡¿Bueno entonces que quieres?! ¿Mi ex amante de universidad?”

Enojado invade el espacio personal del alfa, ignorando su diferencia de altura, manteniendo apenas dos centímetros de distancia, suelta entre dientes en un gruñido abajo “Yo-nunca-fui-tu-amante” los hombros de Erwin están demasiado tensos, libera un aroma de nerviosismo, tensión, ansiedad incluso ira reprimida que hacen sonar las campanas de alarma en la cabeza de Levi.

“¿Y cómo esta Marci?-”

“Marie” corrige Erwin lanzando una mirada cansada a Levi.

“¡¿Ves?!, ¡ni siquiera me sabía su jodido nombre! Si me hubieras dicho que querías una follada rápida quizás, ¡quizás!” recalca porque antes que se conocieran él podía follar a todo el mundo, pero no a alfas, nunca a los jodidos alfas “lo hubiera aceptado pero no fue así, simplemente seguíamos jodiendo ¿para qué coño me sacaste a todos esos jodidos lugares y me hablaste de temas personales?” Erwin aun no lo mira y eso solo ayuda a encender el fuego en su interior “¡dime por qué!” exige. Sabe que está gritando, pero no lo puede evitar esta tan jodidamente enojado.

“¡No lo sé!” gritó el alfa haciendo a Levi retroceder unos pasos algo temeroso.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo en un tic nervioso que Levi se maldice por reconocer aun con todos los años entre ellos. Recordaba cómo se sentía entre sus manos cuando lo peinaba el mismo antes de algún examen importante de Erwin o cuando lo veía con la bata puesta después de un laboratorio como un gesto de cariño uno que solo le había permitido a él conocer.

Tanto le había permitido conocer…

Y sigue viéndose tan guapo como antes el maldito.

Debió de haber sabido que ese ceño fruncido de Mike era por algo.

Tomando una respiración profunda vuelve a colocarse esa mascara fea de piedra ocultando todo en su interior.

“Volviendo al tema importante, quería arreglar las aguas entre nosotros, hay cierto personal que parece estarse dando cuenta que me estas evitando así quería que dejáramos en claro algunas cosas”

“Limpiar las aguas entre nosotros, ¿es un chiste?”

“No, ya que desde ahora eres mi empleado nos veremos muy seguido por lo que no quiero problemas que opaquen nuestra relación laboral”

“El pasado se queda en el pasado”

“¿Esperabas algo más?” esa frase se siente como una patada en el estómago.

Tragándose una bola extraña de sentimientos y pensamientos responde un rotundo y cortante “No”

Él se podía ir a la mierda, Levi no lo necesitaba así que mientras Erwin volvía a ordenar su cabello prodigiosamente Levi no perdió de vista lo que no estaba en su lugar. No hay anillo en la mano izquierda, ni fotografías, ni pertenencias de la mujer en el lugar, ¿entonces qué pasó con Marie?, ¿qué ocurrió con la boda?

“Perfecto, entonces espero disfrutar trabajando junto a usted doctor Ackerman” ambos estrechan su mano y si el omega aprieta con más fuerza de la habitual Erwin no a señales de molestia.

“Lo mismo digo, doctor Smith”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Es en serio?” pregunta Nanaba. La traumatóloga lo mira con una ceja levantada, Hange a su lado hace una mueca ambas lo miran como si fuera un caso perdido.

Luego de todo el show molesto en la casa de Erwin el alfa había intentado que Levi bebiera un poco de vino como simbolismo de su nueva relación sin embargo él omega ya no podía soportar toda esta ridiculez, saliendo del apartamento cuando Smith se había alejado para buscar las copas.

Si Erwin quería algo estrictamente laboral Levi podía dárselo perfectamente.

Esta mañana ante la mirada atónita de Nanaba y Hange no dio ningún problema o signo de molesta cuando el alfa se sentó junto a él, es más, fue a capaz de sostener un conversación normal, en su parámetros, con Smith sobre cómo creía que había cambiado la atención al cliente con la adición de los omegas a esta profesión que fue interrumpida por una urgencia en la que se pedía la asistencia del alfa en neurología a lo que Erwin se retira con una sonrisa educada y es ahí cuando Nanaba y Hange lo interrogan como jodidos FBI.

“Si” ambas hacen un sonido de comprensión de “aahh…” que dura unos buenos segundos

Sabían que había tenido algo la universidad y Levi había dado algunas pistas sobre ser la segunda mujer de la relación, pero en eso nomás había quedado todo, con Levi sin querer profundizar nuevamente en esas aguas.

“¿Sabes que no durará verdad?” vuelve a preguntar Nanaba sorbiendo su té con un brillo divertido en su mirada, las palabras amiga date cuenta aparecen en su cabeza con la voz de la alfa.

“Lo hará” sentenció decidido recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de ambas.

“Seguro…” concluye Hange sin ninguna fe en su tono “Aún así apuesto veinte dólares a que duran un mes así”

“¡¿Un mes?!” exclama Levi indignado

“Mmm.. no creo” el omega suspira agradecido al menos alguien le tiene fe “les doy medio mes” golpeando las manos sobre la mesa obtiene la mirada de varios clientes del local donde estaban desayunando a los cuales le envió su propia mirada intimidante.

“¿Por qué demonios no me tienen fe?” Nanaba y Hange lo miran como si fuera un estúpido.

“Dos palabras cariño” suelta Nanaba

“Tensión-sexual” dice lentamente Hange obteniendo otro par de miradas extrañas de la otra parte de los clientes que no lo miraron anteriormente, Levi pone los ojos en blanco.

Va a argumentar cómo la tensión sexual puede irse a la mierda cuando la alarma del teléfono celular de Nanaba suena indicando que es hora de regresar al hospital para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos pasantes.

Y aún tenía que conversar sobre la confesión de Ral.

Suspirando hecho la cabeza hacia atrás balanceándose en la silla disfrutando el sentimiento de casi flotar.

Encuentra a Petra a la entrada del hospital al parecer esperándolo, Hange le da una palmada en el hombro dándole ánimos. Cuando todo esto había comenzado y Levi se negaba a darle la importancia que merecía bajo la excusa de un enamoramiento pasajero, Hange había sido quien día a día se molestaba en señalar y regañar al omega por no afrontarlo.

Deberá hacerle caso mucho más seguido a Hange.

_“Tensión-sexual”_

“Buenos días doctor Ackerman”

“Buenos…escucha Petra yo-”

“Lo sé” interrumpe Petra, frotando nerviosa entre sus manos unos guantes color rosa “yo…aunque tenía un poco la esperanza de…bueno…” suspira “creo que lo hice más como un método de liberación” al ver la cara confundida de Levi comienza a explicar “me refiero aceptarlo y seguir”

“ya veo pues…quiero que sepas que eso no te hace peor persona o…doctora” Petra lo mira emocionada “sigues siendo la misma Ral de siempre, me alegra trabajar junto a ti-” tiene que detenerse cuando hay lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su compañera, buscando un pañuelo desechable en unos de sus bolsillos le entrega el pedazo de papel que la omega acepta con un gesto agradecido.

Ambos permanecen allí de pie unos minutos, Petra secándose las lágrimas y Levi esperando que se compusiera, el viento frío de invierno le hace cosquillas en su cuello, enfriando sus manos, haciéndolo sentir más entumecido.

“Es hora de entrar” Petra asiente con una sonrisa acuosa y cálida en los labios.

No sabía que la gente podía verse tan triste y feliz a la vez.

“Entremos” concuerda Ral asintiendo, avanzando junto a él al interior del hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip al fin en el próximo capituló aparecen los pasantes. (Al finnnn)


	6. ¡Pasantes!

“Y este es el nuevo grupo de pasantes número 104” anuncio Shadis a todos los doctores en fila frente a los estudiantes “lo máximo que pueden obtener serán dos”

“¿Y lo mínimo?” pregunta Levi con tono aburrido, él no quería ningún mocoso persiguiéndolo ya tenía una que le soltó una bomba ayer.

Shadis le lanza SU mirada intimidante la cual Levi responde con cara de póker, los estudiantes se agitan nervioso lanzando miradas entre los dos.

Al inicio, cuando todos los mocosos entraron siguiendo a Shadis en fila india como un montón de patitos bebes todos tuvieron su breve lapsus de “aaww que lindos” pero, tan rápido como el sentimiento nació también murió hasta que reconoció una cara entre la multitud.

Mikasa Ackerman, prima en algún nivel que no le interesaba ni tenía el tiempo de buscar.

Cuando era una niña y Levi mucho más joven ellos solían salir de parrandas por su barrio intimidando a matones como si fuese un jodido deporte nacional, vivían muy cerca más explícitamente unas tres casas de diferencia, hasta que se cambió de residencia y perdieron el contacto retomándolo muchos años después, cuando ella estaba ingresando a la universidad pues sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, y Levi tenía que llamar para entregar el pésame correspondiente ofreciendo alojamiento en su departamento en caso de cualquier cosa sin embargo, la mocosa había respondido que ya tenía alojamiento en la universidad y el seguro de vida de sus padres cubriría lo demás. De todas maneras, aun estaría en contacto con Levi en caso de cualquier cosa.

No le había avisado que estaría haciendo pasantía aquí.

Fijando su mirada en ella tuvieron una conversación silenciosa. Mikasa asintió, entendiendo la pregunta no pronunciada de Levi sobre si quería formar parte de su equipo para luego responder con una inclinación de su cabeza hacia un alfa a su derecha que hizo a Levi levantar una ceja y mirar con mayor atención.

El mocoso era más alto que Mikasa, y ella era alta, de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes que si no tuviera esa sonrisa boba le recordaría a la mirada terca de Petra cuando pedía ser su pasante, parecía tener una buena higiene y el ligero olor a verano y tierra húmeda le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Así que eran los dos o nada. Bien, Levi prefería mocoso conocido a mocoso por conocer.

“En sus manos tienen una lista con sus calificaciones, léanla y díganme a quien seleccionan”

Sin ni siquiera mirar la estúpida hoja alzo la voz.

“Me quedo con Ackerman y el idiota alfa a su derecha”

Todos a su alrededor le lanzan miradas sorprendidas, es de conocimiento común que le importa una mierda actuar de mamá pata para los demás. Erwin frunce el entrecejo mientras el chico alfa casi brilla de felicidad moviéndose energéticamente en su lugar.

“¡Doctor Ackerman juro que no se arrepentirá!, ¡daré lo mejor de mí y-”

“Me quedare con Arlert” interrumpió Erwin mirando con atención el cuaderno.

“¡Oh mierda! yo lo quería” exclamó Hange desilusionada. Erwin se ve bastante complacido mientras un chico omega rubio los mira nervioso. “Me quedaré con Krista y Sasha entonces” anunció Hange pensativa.

Al finalizar la hora cada pasante fue repartido a un doctor especializado en un área el cual supervisará su trabajo y le enseñaría las cosas más importantes de su profesión.

“Bien, escuchen los dos, no me repetiré” fija su mirada en ambos mocosos “los quiero a primera hora, totalmente presentables, lo digo en serio, veo una mancha da igual de que en su jodida ropa o instrumentaría y juro que el examen de grado es lo último de lo que tendrán que preocuparse en su vida” ambos responden con un “sí doctor” en distintos grados de ánimo “Segundo punto importante, no importa la cagada que se manden, necesito saberlo porque si una tijera se queda dentro de un paciente no solo arriesgan su pellejo sino también el decenas de personas más, cualquier cosa vienen primero a mi” otra respuesta afirmativa.

Listo, entregada las instrucciones y sus credenciales comenzaron su ronda habitual.

El día de Levi era bastante sencillo y esperaba que los mocosos se adaptaran con total normalidad. Su tarea inicial al ingresar su turno en el hospital era verificar la salud de sus pacientes que se encontraban internados en el recinto, tenía cuatro en total: una pequeña niña alfa llamada Olivia que sufría de leucemia la cual todos los días le daba un dibujo nuevo a Levi, también tenía a un anciano alfa muy agradable llamado Steve que sufría de una infección la cual necesitaba ser tratada con total cuidado en el hospital, luego de eso seguía Sarah una joven omega que estaba internada por un embarazo de tipo riesgoso a solo semanas de dar a luz a su bebé y acababa con un bebé llamado Ángel que nació prematuro permaneciendo en observación. Esos eran todos sus pacientes, cada uno con sus propias historias y manías que Levi a su debido tiempo había llegado a apreciar. Después venían las consultas estas se extendían hasta unas horas antes de terminar, para volver a revisar a sus internos. Entre estos momentos de vez en cuando tenía algunas cirugías programadas u otros procedimientos de tipo médico.

“Doctor, desde hace una semana tengo un dolor fuerte de cabeza, me mareo en las mañanas y me siento más cansado de lo habitual”

Sabe que tanto él como Mikasa miran a Fabián como si fuera un estúpido.

“Podría ser Migraña” suelta con energía Eren.

Después de llamar durante horas “mocoso” al mocoso Mikasa ya lo estaba sermoneando sobre cómo debía de mostrar respeto a sus estudiantes y toda una mierda más solo porque no podía soportar que a Levi le importara un comino su novio.

Dios ese chico es demasiado despistado.

Frente a él el omega se retuerce y Levi espera en silencio por la siguiente teoría sabe que Mikasa no hablara a menos que se lo pida, así que solo le queda escuchar la siguiente opción del alfa. ¿Quizás por ser alfa no lo ve?, pero eso sería estúpido ellos tienen mejores sentidos, debería olerlo, aunque cuando en instintos se trata está muy por debajo de los omegas.

“¿Quizás cefalea?” suelta eren mucho más pensativo.

Al parecer está comenzando a utilizar sus neuronas, aunque no ve lo obvio, pero algo es algo.

“¡¿Cefalea?!” exclama el Fabian asustado con los ojos en pánico.

“No es cefalea” responde en un intento de calmar las aguas.

Eren parece que va a soltar otro diagnóstico cuando él lo vuelve interrumpir, no es como si fuese el primer alfa que Levi encuentra que sea tan distraído con esto.

“Estás teniendo un mal enfoque” regaña obteniendo la mirada de los tres sobre el “piensa…es un hombre omega, en una edad adulto-joven, le duele la cabeza, tiene mareos en la mañana, está bastante pálido, se nota cansado y apesta a dulce ¿Qué es?”

El omega frente a él se pone más pálido de lo que está, el chico parece ya saber la respuesta así que debe estar en negación.

“Embarazo” responde Mikasa

Gracias al cielo, ya no estaba seguro de aguantar otra respuesta fallida del alfa

“N-no, no puede ser, yo tomo precauciones” responde nervioso el joven

“¿así? ¿Qué clase de precauciones?” Mikasa a su lado le lanza una mirada aburrida al otro omega.

“¿Pastillas?, ¿inyecciones?” pregunta Eren recibiendo un enrojecimiento avergonzado, eso nunca es una buena señal.

Ambos Ackerman fruncen el entrecejo y el omega pega un respingo nervioso con su mirada viajando de Levi a Mikasa y de Mikasa a Levi.

“Yo-yo cuento…” susurra

Cuento…

Levi y Mikasa tienen un tic en el ojo, eren lo mira confundido.

Antiguamente, cuando no había pastillas anticonceptivas, inyecciones y MUCHOS jodidos métodos más, los omegas recurrían a contar, obviamente el celo se daba tres veces al año y allí eran totalmente fértiles, pero durante el resto del año había ciertos momentos al mes en que tenían una mayor y menor probabilidad de quedar en cinta y para eso ANTIGUAMENTE se contaba para calcular esos días en que la probabilidad era baja. Ahora se sabe que eso no servía para nada lo cual puede ser una buena explicación para la cantidad exorbitante de hijos que tenían las personas.

Eso y que por supuesto no había televisión y la medicina era más básica por lo que la mayoría de esos hijos no vivían mucho tiempo.

Actualmente Levi y muchos doctores más esperaban y rezaban constantemente que las personas juntaran sus células cerebrales y no cayeran en estos cuentos. Al parecer no han estado rezando adecuadamente.

“¿Eres un estúpido?” suelta Mikasa con voz aburrida y cara seria, el chico omega la mira totalmente lloroso.

Lanza una mirada de advertencia a Mikasa porque sí, hay pacientes estúpidos pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra decirlo y ellos no pueden decirlo, Levi lo aprendió de la manera difícil y su registro laboral da prueba de ello por lo que esperaba que su prima lo aprendiera mucho más rápido.

“Contar es algo completamente inútil” informa, el omega parece que va a debatir “sí, pudo haber dado resultado en algún momento, pero muy pocos, las numerosas familias de hace al menos unos sesenta o quizás ochenta años pueden dar prueba de ello. Es algo que se basa en la suerte ya que el cuerpo humano no siempre es regular, puede ser influenciado por diversos factores tanto hormonales como ambientales que pueden crear las circunstancias óptimas para una ovulación no estimada. Es como en el caso de aquellos omegas que nunca han tenido un celo y de repente de un momento a otro quedan en cinta ¿Por qué se da?, es porque justo en el momento en que se acostó, quizás con un alfa que tiene un mayor conteo de espermatozoides en celo, halla justamente liberado su primer ovulo y ya está, un embarazo realizado” informa.

El chico omega está con la boca abierta, tiene los ojos llorosos y casi tiritando.

“Pe-pero no entiende, yo…yo no estoy unido…” se pone a hacer gestos vagos con las manos

Tomando en cuenta su método arcaico de anticonceptivo Levi estimaba que el omega procedía de una familia con tradiciones anticuadas lo que, en realidad, era mucho más duro pues antes si tenías un hijo siendo un omega no unido eras peor que la basura. Actualmente al menos ya no quedan tantas familias así sino Levi no estaría aquí.

“Pero…” Fabián enrojece encontrando bastante interesante el suelo “hace meses que no me acuesto con nadie”

Levi y Mikasa por supuesto que no le creen.

Primera regla médica: el paciente miente.

De alguna manera el paciente siempre, siempre se saltará, disfrazara u olvidara algunos síntomas ya sea por motivos personales como por fuerza mayor y es ahí donde ellos tienen que investigar.

Mikasa lo mira con total molestia, Eren parece estar a punto de debatir su teoría del embarazo y Levi simplemente observa. El chico no es delgado, más bien es lo que Levi llamaría alguien relleno no bailando al borde la obesidad, pero tampoco en la delgadez sana.

“¿Cuantos meses aproximadamente?”

“Mmm…creo que…cuatro…” Fabián lo mira nervioso.

Cuatro meses, eso es malo, si el chico no creía que estaba embarazado eso significa que pudo haber consumido cualquier sustancia dañina para el bebé y ni hablar de los cuidados prenatales. A parte de eso tampoco se muestra como debería mostrarse en un omega masculino.

Indicando que se recostara en la camilla y se descubriera el estómago Levi vio sus sospechas confirmadas mientras Mikasa le enviaba una mirada complacida a Eren quien suspiro decepcionado.

Había un pequeño bulto, no demasiado grande para lo común pero el bebé podría ser pequeño.

Colocándose el estetoscopio en los oídos hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse y escuchar. Las alfas podían hacerlo tan solo pegando el oído a la barriga, pero el necesitaba silencio y su instrumentaría para que funcionara.

Un ligero y suave “tu-tum…tu-tum” lo hizo suspirar, quitándose el estetoscopio y ponerlo en los oídos de Fabián cuyo rostro cambio de terror a fascinación en segundos.

“Te recetare un medicamento para los mareos y los demás síntomas. Ya estas pasado del periodo para decidir si conservarlo o no así que en esos temas solo te puedo recomendar que lo des a luz y si no lo quieres a adopción”

El omega mira la receta como si lo fuera a morder.

La menos Levi sabe no volverá a contar como método anticonceptivo nunca más en su vida.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Semana dura?” pregunta Hange sentándose con él durante el receso de la tarde.

“No tienes idea” murmura

_“Doctor Ackerman ¿necesita ayuda?” pregunta el mocoso de Mikasa_

_“¡Doctor Ackerman Mikasa le está haciendo una llave al familiar de un paciente!”_

_“Levi, Eren se ha resbalado en el pasillo y está sangrando” comenta Mikasa dándole igual los títulos._

_“¡Doctor Ackerman el paciente trajo sus desechos, dicen que tienen forma rara se los traigo!”_

_“Levi el paciente está llorando”_

_“¡Doctor Ackerman Mikasa no me deja de seguir!”_

¿Esto sienten los padres cuando tienen más de un hijo? ¿estas ganas desesperadas de arrojarlos por un barranco y salir corriendo?

“Ya no puedo con esto, te los regalo”

Tan solo llevaban una semana y él ya no podía más ni Petra ni Oluo fueron tan pegote como el mocoso lo era; Mikasa tenía buenos comentarios, era agradable porque sabía mantener el silencio y hablar en el momento adecuado, pero necesitaba dominar su carácter (o quizás el poco carácter que tenía) mientras que Eren simplemente hablaba y actuaba sin pensar tanto que Levi a veces deseaba encerrarlo en una habitación y tirar la llave al inodoro.

No es como que Mikasa lo permitiera, no se despegaba de él casi nunca lanzando miradas de muerte a cualquier chica que se le acercara demasiado.

La chica Krista era la prueba aun viviente ello, Levi no sabia por cuanto pero esperaba que cuando desapareciera Mikasa ya no estuviera a su cuidado.

Cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes, totalmente inocentes de lo retorcido que estaba en realidad el mundo, solían conversar sobre cómo les gustaría su pareja, en realidad, ese era uno de los temas preferidos de su prima que a esa edad estaba con sus estereotipos de princesas que ahora se negaba a recordar.

El tipo de chico que Mikasa deseaba a esa edad era uno fuerte, inteligente, guapo, agradable, educado y sobre todo lo más importante que la hiciera reír.

¿Había encontrado lo que buscaba?

“Paso, ofrécelos a Nanaba”

“Hablando de ella ¿Dónde demonios está?” en ese mismo instante Nanaba se sienta mirando a todos lados como si esperara ser espiada por algún psicópata para finalmente inclinarse hacia ellos, tanto Hange como él siguen su ejemplo esperando atentamente a que cuente que mierda le ocurre.

“Ha llegado un nuevo fisioterapeuta”

“¿De verdad?, estos días han llegado mucha gente nueva” piensa en voz alta Hange

“¿Y por qué demonios hablamos de esta manera?” pregunta irritado rompiendo su reunión no tan privada mientras se enderezaba en el asiento. Están rodeados de personas, sentados aún en la cafetería del hospital, podían escucharlos cualquier persona que pasara por su lugar.

“Duh porque sería una vergüenza que me pillen cotilleando con mis compañeros de lo guapo que es otro compañero de trabajo” ante esto los ojos de Hange brillan con locura

“Uuuhh Nanaba está enamorada” canta animada a lo que Nanaba enrojece.

“¡Hange no seas tan ruidosa!”

“Y ¿Cómo es él?, cuenta, cuenta” Levi pone los ojos en blanco ante el entusiasmo de Hange susurrando que es una ridícula.

En todos sus años había descubierto algunas pistas sobre el tipo de Nanaba. Tenían que ser más altos que ella y bastante masculinos.

“Bueno, es alto” Levi se da una felicitación mental “guapo” eso no le dice nada “y…tiene un no sé qué especial” responde soñadora. “¡oh dios allí está!” exclama desviando rápidamente la mirada del punto en cuestión.

Rápido, como buen par de chismosos sin ningún tipo de disimulo, Hange y el voltean para sentir como el estómago de Levi se tambalea y cae junto a su mandíbula. Junto a un animado Erwin Smith y Nile Dok se encuentra un serio pero agradable Mike Zacharias.

“¡¿Es él?!” exclama como un jodido idiota

“Santo cielo Levi cállate” regaña Nanaba haciéndolo sentir como un niño.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

El tiene una breve sospecha de que es ese “no sé qué especial”.

Volviendo a voltear porque aún no lo puede creer ve a Mike caminando hacia ellos mientras Erwin y Nile lo siguen detrás. Nanaba suelta una maldición tratando de cubrirse ridículamente con el menú, pero Mike ni siquiera la mira.

“Hola pequeño” saluda colocando su enorme mano sobre la cabeza de Levi.

Detrás de él tanto Erwin como Nile fruncen el ceño.

Frente a él Nanaba y Hange lo miraban con confusión en su rostro.

“tch, ya te dije que no me llamaras así” quita la mano de su cabeza “¿Qué mierda haces aquí?”

“Pedí la transferencia”

“Dios no debería de sorprenderme, donde sea que Erwin este tu vienes ¿Qué son un pack?” Mike le lanza una sonrisita divertida

Hubiera vuelto a ignorarlo y seguir con su día de no ser por una patada y un codazo enviados por debajo de la mesa, desviando la mirada enojado encuentra unas miradas más desafiantes proviniendo de Hange y Nanaba.

“Levi, ¿no harás las presentaciones?” pregunta Hange con un condenado tono inocente que no engaña a nadie.

Por supuesto que sí.

“Mike te presento a Hange de laboratorio y Nanaba de traumatología, ustedes les presento a Mike” termina con una mirada desafiante, casi retandolas a decir algo.

“Hola Mike, al parecer seremos compañeros de especialidad, ¡no puedo esperar!” Nanaba se levanta de la silla para ofrecer su mano.

Mike la mira, la huele, la vuelve a mirar, y se va rápidamente del lugar mientras todos incluido Erwin y Nile lo miran atónitos.

“¿Pero que mierda acaba de pasar?” pregunta confundido, Nanaba baja la mano como si le doliera el alma.

Él iba a patear el trasero de Mike.

Lanzando una mirada hacia Erwin porque si alguien comprende todas las tonterías de Mike es él, se sorprende al encontrarlo sonriendo divertido hacia la dirección que escapó el gigante.

“¿Tú de qué mierda te ríes?”

“Oh Levi, no entiendes nada” sonríe divertido Erwin. Nile a su izquierda le lanza una mirada sucia a Nanaba quien ahora está siendo consolada por Hange.

Erwin tiene razón, él no entiende nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al finn!  
> Estaba muy emocionada de al fin incluir a la tropa de reclutas 104 :D


	7. Malditos ascensores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! aquí va el capítulo 7, creo que salió mucho más largo que los anteriores (no estoy muy segura XD) de todas maneras  
> Espero que lo disfruten <3

“Leviii”

“No”

“Por favor”

“No”

“Es por una buena causa”

“¿Así? ¿Cuál?” Se detiene para observar a Nanaba en el medio del pasillo. La doctora abre la boca decidida “que no sea cursi” establece Levi decidido, la alfa abre y cierra la boca varias veces para soltar un gruñido molesto.

“Bien, no se me ocurre ninguna que no sea cursi” Levi pone los ojos en blanco.

Nanaba lo sigue mientras camina por los pasillos del hospital, la alfa había estado hace unos días totalmente desanimada por su, al parecer, nula falta de avance con Mike lo cual Levi sinceramente no entiende, es NANABA, alta, hermosa, totalmente femenina y a la vez empodera casi salida de una revista pero no, Mike ni siquiera la miraba, casi saludandola con un tono de dolor por el que tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltar un simple y sencillo “hola” y desaparecer más rápido que las chicas con Jean kristean. Así que negándose a rendirse sólo le quedaba una opción, que Levi actuara de mediador con Mike o que Levi hiciera que Erwin actuara de mediador, pero él no quería interactuar con Mike, quien sabía de su pasado vergonzoso, y tampoco con Erwin, quien había provocado su vergonzoso pasado.

Así que no, él no actuaría como mediador de nadie y si el jodido destino los quiere juntos pues de alguna extraña manera se juntaran.

Dejando a Nanaba en su oficina con una mirada de cachorro pateado se dirige a realizar sus rondas habituales con una excepción especial, cada cierto periodo el hospital les realizaba evaluaciones a sus propios doctores haciendo que un miembro de rango superior evaluará su atención y conocimientos practicados durante todo un día por lo que tendría al jodido Smith pegado a su espalda durante estas ocho horas de servicio. 

Llegó primero a la habitación de Steve, Erwin ya lo estaba esperando allí, vistiendo unos pantalones formales grises, una camisa celeste y una corbata negra que contrastaba con fuerza con el blanco puro de la bata de hospital, asintió con la cabeza a Levi apenas sus miradas se encontraron, sin responder y pasando junto a él, entró con tranquilidad al cuarto.

El señor Steve era un anciano de unos setenta años, tenía una infección urinaria que requería atención especial por lo que solo estaría por un breve periodo de tiempo en el que el omega había aprendido manías que tenía y nunca habría esperado de un anciano de su generación.

“Oh doctor Ackerman, que maravilloso se siente mi ser al verlo en esta hermosa mañana” le sonríe encantador el anciano.

Manías como su inusual coqueteo y-

“Aún no ha pensado sobre mi propuesta doctor Ackerman, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá” el alfa le da un guiño conspirativo desde la cama de hospital.

Erwin desde la puerta se ve confundido, mirada que el señor Steve reconoce a lo que explica orgulloso “le he propuesto matrimonio al doctor Ackerman” Smith aunque no lo parezca está sorprendido, Levi lo sabe por ese pequeño agrandamiento en sus ojos azul cielo.

Todas las enfermeras, asistentes y doctores sabían de su particular y especial interés sobre Levi, tanto que incluso bromeaban con el anciano sobre eso. El omega no entendía mucho su afición hacia él, suponiendo que se debía a todos sus cuidados y atención, lo cual era parte de su profesión, pero el viejo sencillamente no se retractaba comentandole incluso a su hija, una omega muy agradable, sobre su importante decisión y como pronto tendría una nueva y muy linda madre.

“¿Así?”

“Por supuesto ¿que no es obvio?”

“Señor Steve le presento al doctor Smith el estará fiscalizando mis procedimientos, si quiere quejarse hágalo con él”

Ignorando todo procede revisar la ficha clínica y hacer el chequeo habitual, examen de presión, temperatura, garganta, vista y reflejos.

“¿De verdad?” sorprendido mira a Erwin “doctor Smith, el doctor Ackerman no acepta mi propuesta de matrimonio” lo acusa molesto haciendo un ligero puchero.

“Eso es totalmente una pena señor Steve” responde Erwin con un subtono, bien oculto, de diversión que Levi y al parecer el anciano son capaces de reconocer.

“Verdad, se lo he propuesto muchas veces Incluso le he asegurado que si se casa conmigo lo llevaré de Luna de miel a parís” las cejas de Erwin se levantan exageradamente sorprendidas.

“Eso sería encantador” el anciano asiente decidido.

“Por supuesto le digo que solo a él se lo ofrezco, no todos los días te encuentras con un omega tan encantador ¿no lo cree doctor Smith?” Levi comienza a sentir un retorcijón nervioso en su estómago, no le agrada hacia dónde se dirige esta discusión.

Erwin no responde simplemente observando al señor Steve que lo mira decidido.

“¿O no opina igual doctor?”

“…Es verdad…” responde lentamente casi costando que las palabras se deslicen entre sus labios.

“El doctor Ackerman es muy guapo y aunque tiene una mirada de vándalo” Levi bota accidentalmente una herramienta “es una persona totalmente maravillosa” pareciendo ver algo que Levi ha perdido en Erwin el señor Steve pega un respingo totalmente animado, con una mirada de haber tenido la mejor idea de toda su vida.

“Aunque, si quisiera podría ceder y otorgarle el honor a usted” Levi casi se va de espaldas mientras le toma la temperatura.

Erwin parece totalmente atónito.

“No estoy interesado” responde Levi, demasiado pronto, tomando la presión, el señor Steve lleva su mano, tibia, grande y arrugada por los años sobre la del omega sonriéndole con ojos de luna y cariño.

“Oh por favor, todos necesitamos de alguien que nos cuide y nos ame, uno no puede vivir solo del amor propio, por algo somos seres capaces de amar tanto, para entregar amor a los demás”

Interesante quién diría que el viejo tenía su parte de filosófica.

“Es una buena idea. Cuando yo era joven teníamos que vernos fuertes, sanos y guapos ya que si queríamos casarnos con un omega teníamos que convencer a sus padres primeros, ¿y qué quieren los padres más que nada en el mundo?”

“Nietos” responde Erwin. Levi tiene el breve sentimiento que es algo que escucha bastante seguido el alfa.

Al menos él si lo escucha en cada visita que le hace a su madre.

“Correcto!, a los padres le importaban mucho que sus nietos fueran alfas guapos y fuertes sin embargo, yo no era la descripción de alguien fuerte. Era bastante delgado y débil así que los padres de mi esposa nunca me aceptaron como su prometido, pero a nosotros nos importaba una mierda porque yo sabía que ella era especial” de alguna extraña manera el ambiente en la habitación cambia, está más tenso pero no en el mal sentido, sino como que Erwin esperara completamente atento del resto de la historia “sí..aun la recuerdo, era como si con tan solo mirarla sabía que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro porque me encantaba todo lo bueno, lo malo, lo que incluso ella odiaba yo lo amaba profundamente…como la extraño”

Liberando feromonas de tristeza el alfa miró con nula atención un dibujo hecho por alguna nieta con una mirada perdida entre sus recuerdos.

“Bueno señor Steve todo parece estar en orden, si sigue así podrá volver muy pronto a su hogar” el anciano sonríe emocionado.

“Eso es maravilloso, mi hija estará muy emociona, les conté cuando mi esposa me contó que estaba embarazada-”

“Quizás en otra ocasión lo haga” interrumpió Levi volviendo a posicionar la ficha clínica a los pies de la cama, caminando hacia la salida.

“¡Piense mi propuesta doctor Ackerman, no se arrepentirá!”

“Es un hombre bastante agradable, deberías de considerar su propuesta” comenta Erwin cuando caminaban hacia las escaleras porque Levi odiaba completamente los jodidos ascensores.

“¿Cuál?, ¿la de casarme con él o casarme contigo?” Pregunta casi llegando a la puerta del piso anterior junto a las escaleras.

“Ambas” suelta Erwin dándole una breve arritmia al corazón de Levi que se detiene en medio de la puerta cuando su cerebro colapsa.

¿Es una broma no?

Erwin por supuesto no le presta atención pasando junto a él por la puerta y seguir como si nada por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Olivia.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Doctor Ackerman es su novio?” Pregunta emocionada Olivia.

¿Por qué mierda todo el mundo cree que Erwin es su novio?

Las palabras no salían del todo bien pues usaba una mascarilla sobre la boca, su tez blanca junto a su pelada calva creaba un fuerte contraste con el pijama rosa chillón lleno flores y corazón que estaba utilizando.

“No, no es mi novio. Olivia te presento al doctor Smith estará supervisando los procedimientos hoy” la niña tiene una expresión de desilusión mirando sobre todo a Levi como si fuera un jodido estúpido.

“Pero doctor Ackerman, si el doctor Smith es muy guapo” el maldito de Erwin le lanza una sonrisa coqueta “¿ves?” apunta hacia el otro alfa emocionada.

Lanzando un suspiro exagerado de cansancio, mirando al cielo, casi pidiendo paciencia con los ojos, Olivia le ordena con toda la voz de alfa que puede reunir (esas que hacen temblar y poner mansos a los omegas)

“Doctor Ackerman debe salir con el doctor Smith”

Lástima que nadie le ha informado que Levi es un omega defectuoso.

“No” responde inmediatamente revisando la ficha clínica mientras Olivia le lanza una mirada frustrada. Durante la noche Olivia había tenido fiebre y dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba un nuevo trasplante de médula que Levi realizaría el próximo mes. Se esperaba que todo mejorará para la pequeña niña sino…

Dejando la ficha donde estaba observa a Olivia. La niña está actualmente lanzándole sonrisitas coquetas a Erwin mientras enrojecía de vergüenza. El alfa parecía totalmente encantado.

“¿Doctor Smith está casado?”

Levi lucha por no interesarse en esa pregunta que lo ha estado persiguiendo desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

_Es verdad, tengo una novia y planeo casarme con ella._

“No, no lo estoy”

“Mi mamá tampoco lo está, ¿Qué coincidencia no?” Erwin se ve totalmente atontado por este giro tan drástico de la conversación, tanto que Levi no puede evitar reírse de toda la situación obteniendo rápidamente la mirada del alfa sobre él.

“¿De verdad quieres de padrastro a este tipo?, te diré que tiene la manía de echarle ketchup a las palomitas de maíz” Olivia arruga la nariz asqueada mientras Erwin le lanza una mirada divertida a Levi, descongelando sus fríos ojos mostrando su verdadero rostro.

Tomando nuevamente la temperatura de Olivia nace otra vez la conversación.

“Ohhh ¿así que de verdad son novios?” pregunta emocionada la niña.

Que no, había dicho, estos niños no le prestan atención a nadie.

“No” vuelve responder con aburrimiento

“Pero doctor te sabes los gustos raros del doctor Smith, apuesto a que él se sabe los tuyos” responde Olivia encantada “¿o no doctor Smith? ¿Qué gustos raros tiene el doctor Levi?” el omega le lanza una mirada amenazante al alfa que lo mira inocentemente.

“…Se puede comer las papas fritas con helado” Olivia hace una exclamación aún más fuerte.

Erwin de mierda.

“Esa fue una vez, y tu no querías las papas fritas”

“Te estabas comiendo un helado Levi” responde Erwin con cariño como si fuera obvio que Levi no debía de comerse ambas cosas.

“¿Y?, ¿no te ha dicho tu madre que no desperdicies la comida?” regaña, Erwin le regala otra sonrisa que hace a Levi sentirse el más afortunado del mundo.

“A mi si me lo dice” comenta Olivia levantando el brazo.

“Hay gente que se muere de hambre todos los días, si no te vas a comer algo puedes sencillamente regalarlo” comenta.

Cuando él era pequeño y su madre trabaja doble turno en un restaurant siempre se comían las sobras del día que generaba ese lugar, platos o hamburguesas, alimentos que parecían al día siguiente su madre los preparaba en su hogar, de esa manera podían ahorrar algo de dinero para pagar cuentas y otras necesidades de menor importancia al menos hasta que ocurrió lo del cáncer.

“Todo en orden. Ya no tienes fiebre y tu presión está bien”

“¿Aun me operará?”

“Sí”

“Okey” respondió con una sonrisita “Doctor Levi ¿dibuja conmigo un rato?”

Mira el reloj en su muñeca, aún tenía unos minutos de sobra para llegar a su próxima interna. Asintiendo posiciona la bandeja de apoyo junto a la camilla, Olivia saca un estuche de color rosa lleno de lápices y él acerca una silla, lo que Erwin refleja sacando otra más del rincón y colocándola al frente de Levi.

“¿Qué vamos a dibujar hoy?” pregunta Erwin recibiendo la hoja de papel que Olivia le ofreció.

“Aquello que te hace feliz” responde Levi.

Cuando los pacientes son expuestos a tratamientos demasiado fuertes para su salud emocional es importante mantenerlos en un estado anímico de felicidad y pensamientos positivos ya que aumenta la producción de defensas y glóbulos rojos en la sangre, eliminando problemas como la depresión o la ansiedad.

Unos cinco minutos después, ya sabía que estaba tentando al tiempo por lo que hizo lo posible por terminar rápido y exponer su dibujo mostrando un pájaro algo extraño del que Olivia se ríe divertida y los ojos de Erwin centellean con humor.

Olivia termino dibujando a ella, su madre, su hermano, Levi y Erwin junto a un brillante sol y muchos árboles.

Erwin como era de esperar dibujo una taza fea en la que escribió la palabra “café” junto a un corazón haciendo reír y fruncir el ceño a la vez en Olivia. 

Aquí, entre solo ellos dos y una niña, se sentían maravillosamente completos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consciente de lo tarde que iba no le quedaba otra que tomar el ascensor para ganar tiempo y llegar del segundo al cuarto piso así que, subiendo, tanto él como Erwin, cerró la puerta y se preparó mentalmente para el viaje.

Nunca le gustaron los ascensores, incluso antes de llegar a la universidad jamás se había subido a uno. Esas pequeñas cajas de metal completamente cerradas que pesaban más de lo que él podía aguantar y se sujetaba solo con cables a metros de distancias lo hacían sudar frio y pensar en futuras salidas en caso de emergencia.

Quizás es por eso por lo que la maldita caja entre el piso dos y tres se detuvo de repente, apagando todas sus luces extrañas y quitándole por breves segundo el aire.

Dios no permitas que el ascensor se valla a la mierda amén.

“Se habrá cortado la luz” piensa Erwin en voz alta encendiendo la linterna de su celular.

Sacando también su teléfono se dispone a llamar a Hange para pedir ayuda cuando el molesto logo de no hay señal lo detiene en seco.

Mierda.

“No hay señal”

“Debió ser un corte aislado, el hospital tiene generadores en las habitaciones en caso de emergencia”

“¿Y en los ascensores?”

“Eso sería un gasto ¿no crees?”

“¡No, no lo creo!” estaban atrapados en el elevador por supuesto que no creía que era un gasto.

“Tranquilo, ya volverá la luz, solo hay que esperar”

Lo hicieron. Diez, quince, treinta, cuarenta minutos hasta que se aburrieron y se sentaron en paredes opuesta, mala idea, era muy difícil levantar la vista y no mirar al otro. El silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable, tenía esa presión metida en su cabeza que le gritaba que dijera algo, lo que sea para llenar el espacio.

“Así que… ¿Qué tal la boda?”

“No me case Levi”

Mierda, se le había olvidado.

“Oh…”

Silencio nuevamente cuánto odiaba los malditos ascensores.

“¿Por qué?, ¿Te enfermaste?”

“No, digamos que cuando el cura preguntó ¿acepta? salí corriendo como si me persiguiera el diablo”

No lo puede evitar simplemente se hecha a reír de manera histérica porque tan solo pensar en esa escena se le hace tan ridícula. Estuvo sus buenos minutos así mientras el alfa frente a él lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas y sus ojos brillaban divertidos mientras lo observaban.

¿Era en serio?

No, Erwin no podía hablar en serio. Si hay algo que sabía es que el respetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello sus planes, esos que podían extenderse por años y años hacia el futuro viendo cosas que a los ojos de Levi les era imposible. Si él había planeado casarse con Marie no solo había planeado la boda sino también su banquete, luna de miel, futuro lugar de empleo como quería su casa, cuántos hijos tendría, ¿quizás los nombres se los deje a Marie por el mero hecho de educación? Los planes eran todo para él junto a su palabra o al menos eso le había dicho a Levi cuando la verdad salió a la luz y ambos necesitaban fijar los límites.

Parando bruscamente mira a Erwin detenidamente “¿…es en serio?”

“Tuve que dar disculpas a todos los invitados después, aunque media hora más tarde Nile entró corriendo por la puerta principal gritándole a Marie que no se casara que él la amaba y no podía dejar de luchar por lo que tuvieron”

Sabe que tiene la boca abierta pero no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para cerrarla.

¿Erwin escapando de su perfecta boda? ¿Dejando atrás a su perfecta novia? ¿abandonando sus perfectos planes?

¿En que se estaba transformando el mundo?

“Alto, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Nile? ¿él que su cara odia la afeitadora?” hizo un gesto a su barbilla para complementar su reacción, la sonrisa de Erwin por supuesto que lo valió.

“Sí, el mismo, éramos compañeros de escuela cuando jóvenes”

Oh, Jesús, Levi de repente siente que está en una conspiración, ¿tan pequeño es el mundo? ¿ahora qué? ¿Marie siendo amiga de Levi?

Pero volviendo al tema principal.

“Ah…”

Otra vez silencio.

“¿No me preguntaras de nuevo porque lo hice?” los ojos azules encuentran a los grises “me acosté contigo durante un año para después confesar que tenía una novia a la cual elegía porque sencillamente planeaba casarme”

Sí, él se muere por esa respuesta. Saber porque Erwin había hecho todo lo que hizo, porque considero buena idea meterse con Levi, ¿quizás lo encontró muy fácil?, follar con el único omega de la universidad al que todos se tomaban la molestia de recordarle una y otra vez durante el primer año cuál era su lugar, ganarse un espacio privilegiado en el corazón de Levi.

Él le había hablado maravillas a su madre sobre Erwin Smith cuando ella lo había pillado sonriendo por una notita que el alfa le había escrito, no lo había aguantado simplemente le contó lo agradable y considerado que era con Levi, cómo no lo miraba en menos cuando no tenía ropa de primera calidad o escuchaba con atención su opinión sobre los ricos y sus gastos de más, cómo había llegado a saber el periodo de sus celos, cómo conocía su valoración del dinero y sus sonrisas con los ojos.

Le dolió el corazón cuando su madre le preguntó para navidad porque Erwin no había venido a cenar, hubiera sido su primera reunión, aquella que Levi llevaba preparando con un mes de antelación guardando incluso su regalo para navidad.

Levantándose del suelo para poder moverse y quitarse toda la energía nerviosa suelta “no, ya lo hice y no me llevo a ningún lugar, por mi te puedes ir al infierno” desviando la mirada para concentrarse en los botones.

El botón del jodido micrófono está malo, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga la mejor atención y los elevadores sean un asco?

“Sigues siendo buen un mentiroso” el vello de la anuca se levanta cuando el susurro impacta contra su oído.

Puede sentir al alfa detrás de él. El olor a café lo rodea, acaricia y envuelve tal a una manta en un día lluvioso, la respiración de Erwin le hace cosquillas sobre su cuello, cerca de la glándula de olor que ha comenzado a picar dolosamente, no pude evitar estremecerse cuando el alfa apoya su frente contra su hombro, con un brazo posicionado sobre su cabeza, el cabello haciendo cosquillas en su piel.

Está demasiado cerca.

“Erwin”

“Mi nombre siempre ha salido mejor de tus labios” susurra suavemente casi para sí mismo.

El de Levi también sale mejor de los suyos.

“Erwin”

“Levi”

“¿Me odias?”

Odio, es una palabra muy fuerte. Él odiaba la suciedad, odiaba a los alfas que se creen superiores por tener poder y estatus social cuando eran en realidad una mierda de persona, odiaba que de niño haya tenido que aprender a colocar una inyección porque no tenían dinero para contratar una enfermera y se odiaba a él, sobre todo a él.

Se odiaba por no ser lo suficiente duro de corazón como para venderse algún buen postor y elegir el camino fácil y se odiaba sobre todo por amar, por amar tanto a Erwin que no cabía odio en su corazón para odiar al alfa que lo destrozo, se odiaba por extrañarlo en su cama, sus conversaciones y por dudar de sí mismo esos ¿por qué no fui suficiente para que te quedaras? o ¿por qué no fui más fuerte como para apartarte de mi alma? lo hacían odiarse con pasión.

Y aun así…él quería volver amar.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar el cuchillo al alcance y dar voluntariamente la espalda para recibir o no esa puñalada, junto a la de años atrás.

“No”

Irónicamente nunca podría odiar a Erwin.

Fue volteado bruscamente, presionado contra la pared y un cuerpo duro y cálido junto a él, los labios suaves chocaron con los suyos reclamando con pasión su boca, exigiendo entrada con la lengua a la cual él mismo dio la bienvenida con su propia lengua, envolviéndola en un baile sensual, siendo interrumpido solo por suspiros.

“Levi” suspiró Erwin en ese tono bajo, arrastrando la lengua tal a un ronroneo que debilita las rodillas y le hace envolver sus brazos sobre el cuello del alfa para acariciar y desordenar ese perfecto cabello.

Las manos errantes del alfa estaban en todos y en ningún lado a la vez, desplazándose sobre su espalda, colándose por bata, quitándosela y tirándola al suelo, su estetoscopio en el bolsillo se quejó, una voz muy pequeña en comparación a la de su omega interior totalmente cachondo le dijo preocupado que quizás se había roto pero todo se fue a negro cuando Erwin abrió el cuello de su camisa chupando con fuerza la unión entre su cuello y su hombro que lo hizo saltar, echar la cabeza atrás y lanzar un breve gemido que no pudo contener.

“Levi…oh, Levi, dime que me haces” suspirar lamiendo la glándula, sosteniendo a Levi cuando finalmente su cuerpo se rindió desplazándose los dos por la pared hasta el suelo, acostándose en el piso con Erwin volviendo a besarlo, llenando el lugar de sonidos de labios, chupones y respiración dificultosa.

Llevando su mano hasta el broche del pantalón de Erwin, el “zip” que sonó solo ayudo hacer que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, había un bulto considerable clamando atención que el omega está dispuesto a manosear sino fuera por la luz.

Un parpadeo y el ascensor volvió a cobrar vida.

“Mierda” exclamó empujando a Erwin que cayó con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo temblar al ascensor que Levi ignoro.

Si moría al menos lo haría completamente vestido.

Arreglándose lo más rápido posible, se puso la bata, abrocho la camisa, palpo su estetoscopio, tenía una fisura por lo que maldijo y le lanzó un venenoso y avergonzado “abróchate el pantalón” al idiota de Erwin que todavía lo miraba atontado desde el piso.

Casi se sentía como en la universidad.

Casi.

Cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron Hange, Nanaba, Nile, Mike, los pasantes y demás personal los estaban esperando, saludándolos como si hubieran vuelto de una condenada guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mi también me ponen de nervios los ascensores :(


	8. Pequeño angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa!! aquí va el capitulo 8 quiero advertir a todos los lectores que en este capitulo se presenta la muerte de un personaje por si le llega a incomodar el tema no continué leyendo.  
> Para los que continúen con la lectura espero que lo disfruten. <3

“Confiesa”

“¿Qué?” Hange entrecierra los ojos, mirándolo sospechosamente.

“Sé que algo paso en ese ascensor, confiesa, necesito esos veinte dólares que aposte con Nanaba sabes que las energéticas no son gratis”

“tch, ¿crees que te daré en el jodido gusto?” pregunta caminando hacia la salida del laboratorio. Había venido a buscar las pruebas de sangre de Olivia para mañana finalmente realizar su operación.

“Por cierto, ¡LINDO CHUPÓN!” gritó Hange desde su escritorio a varios metros de Levi quien se detuvo mortificado cerca de la puerta.

Mierda, juraba que no se veía.

Ya llevaba casi un jodido mes con el maldito chupón en el cuello, había entrado en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mucho mas arriba de donde había creído, casi notándose con el cuello de las camisas por lo que, no había tenido mas remedio que colocarse un parche y vender la excusa de que se había pasado a rasguñar durante la noche.

Casi el mes con el jodido parche ya estaba comenzando a atraer la atención no deseada.

“Por cierto, ¿aun te follas a Moblit en la mesa de Erwin?”

“No tengo idea de que hablas, ¿dije chupón? Quise decir lindo trasero, quizás a un cierto alfa y por cierto alfa no me estoy refiriendo a Erwin Smith, por que no te estoy presionando, quiera manosearlo un momento” corrige con una sonrisa encantadora.

Por supuesto que no lo esta presionando.

“Mejor metete en tus asuntos cuatro ojos” responde saliendo del lugar a sus espaldas Hange le grita “que el placer de Levi era su sustento alimenticio”

Desde que ocurrió el tema del ascensor la tensión había tomado un nuevo nivel que nunca hubiera imaginado que existía, Erwin lo miraba y Levi enrojecía, así de simple como un jodido adolescente, sabia que debía de pasar algo que la rompiera y ese algo lo asustaba y le hacia tener cosquillas por todo el cuerpo cada vez que lo pensaba.

“Buenos días”

“¡Buenos días doctor Ackerman!” saludo la niña desde la cama de hospital.

Olivia ha estado mucho mas energética que antes, Levi culpa al nerviosismo y la ansiedad provocado por la operación por lo que había estado pasando mucho mas tiempo con ella, mandando especialmente a Petra a conversar con la joven alfa, llevándole flores o dibujos que su equipo le había creado.

“¿Después de esto podre volver a mi hogar?”

“Si todo sale bien sí”

“¿Y si no?”

Parando un momento de colorear una mariposa que Olivia había dibujado, Levi levanta su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color chocolates preocupados.

Esta era su última oportunidad.

Tragando duro decidió ignorar la pregunta para centrarse en terminar su tarea aun sintiendo la persistente mirada de su paciente en su rostro. Sabia que era su deber informar sobre todos los riesgos, su madre ya estaba al tanto de la situación, sin embargo, no podía pensar en una manera adecuada para explicar todo.

Debería ser simple, vender como siempre esa idea del hermoso cielo que recibe a los jóvenes demasiado angelicales como para durar mucho tiempo en esta tierra. No lo era, ¿Cómo explicar que si todo salía mal ella ya no estaría en ese lugar?, ni siquiera sabia que había más allá.

“¿Crees que pueda entrar al cielo?”

“No digas tonterías” un silencio tenso llena el aire y le hace picar los ojos “si no entras yo mismo iré a quemar el jodido cielo”

Sonriendo con cariño Olivia estira su pequeña mano para frotar la mejilla de Levi.

“Gracias doctor Ackerman. Lo quiero mucho”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Se puede saber que haces?” Mike salto totalmente asustado desde atrás de los arbustos.

Había estado caminando a su lugar de reunión con Hange y Nanaba cuando notó la presencia del gigante oculto desde los arbustos, sosteniendo entre sus manos dos cafés mientras miraba anhelante la mesa en que se sentaban sus compañeras.

“Nada” respondió con rapidez.

Seguro.

“¿De verdad? No sabia que tenias de hobby espiar a la gente” enrojeciendo Mike desvió la mirada.

Interesante.

“Ya que Hange es una jodida demente y ya esta follando con alguien deduciré que estas aquí por Nanaba ¿No?” comenta haciendo saltar a mike que lo mira nervioso.

¿Quién lo diría? El grandote intimidado por una mujer.

Lanzando un suspiro agotado lanzo una mirada a sus compañeras asegurándose que aun no lo había visto para agacharse de cuclillas colocándose al nivel de Mike.

Alguien tenia que arreglar las aguas entre ellos dos o terminarían matando a Levi de los nervios.

“Escucha, no debería meterme en esto pero si preguntan no te lo dije yo ¿entendido?” pregunta amenazante fijando su mirada en la del alfa, si Nanaba se enteraba que fue directo al problema de seguro tendría su pellejo colgando del último piso, recibiendo un asentimiento positivo y algo desconfiando suelta rápido “Nanaba cree que eres guapo yo le dije que eres un bicho raro pero insiste en que tienes tu encanto, ni idea de que habla en fin me largo” respondió levantándose para encaminarse al lugar para ser detenido del brazo.

“En un principio no sabia que veía en ti” comenta suavemente levantando su mirada de césped para mirar a Levi con diversión “ahora lo sé”

Sin saber ni entender la mierda que el alfa estaba soltando repentinamente, se libera del agarre frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

“No te pongas raro no lo hice por ti, a mi parecer sigues siendo un bicho raro” al contrario de la respuesta que esperaba Mike le lanza una sonrisa cálida, divertida.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca había dormido ocho horas.

Insomnio, le había llamado su doctor.

Ansiedad su madre.

Y trauma lo había titulado Erwin cuando se dio cuenta de su condición.

Todo comenzó en la secundaria, su madre había sufrido mareos, dolores de estomago y se cansaba con mayor regularidad aun así, no lo habían tomado como algo serio, ella trabajaba mucho, era la única que llevaba dinero al hogar aun cuando Levi había insistido fervientemente en conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo por lo que el cansancio lo relacionaban fácilmente a los turnos dobles en su trabajo como cocinera o lo fue hasta que se desmayo en el lugar.

Cáncer de estomago en etapa dos.

Levi había estado en shock.

Su madre estaba extrañamente tranquila.

Desde ese día la rutina había cambiado, él ya no era el hijo y ella ya no era la madre, al menos en el carácter, por que ya no tenia energía con toda esa mezcla de quimioterapia y medicamentos. Tuvo que asistir a clases nocturnas, nunca tranquilo por temor a que su madre se ahogara en sus propios fluidos, aprendió a poner una inyección, a llevar el horario de medicamentos y saber cosas sobre el cuerpo humano que ningún adolescente le interesaría aprender.

La vida se había vuelto extremadamente dura.

No podía comer tranquilo, no podía estudiar y apenas dormir por la ridícula idea de que al despertar ella estuviera muerta. Así que le habían recetado medicamentos que no tomo, pues la idea de no estar en sus cinco sentidos le desagradaba un montón. El insomnio se transformó en su mejor amigo y por eso, cuando recibió la llamada a las tres de la mañana con Erwin pidiéndole en tono serio, negándose a decir que ocurría, que fuera al hospital.

Levi solo tuvo que cambiarse de ropa y tomar un taxi hacia el lugar.

El alfa lo estaba esperando en su oficina, sentado detrás de ese brillante escritorio que el omega se negó a tocar.

“¿Sabes que jodida hora es? Mañana tengo una cirugía bastante delicada y-”

“No habrá cirugía” interrumpió sin dar más explicaciones, levantando su mirada del documento que se había encontrado rellenando mientras el cerebro de Levi se dedicaba a procesar sus palabras.

“¿Q-qué?, ¿Por qué?” pregunto para detenerse cuando un pensamiento fugaz lo preocupo “¿Olivia volvió a enfermar?”

“Olivia no enfermo” informo nuevamente sin especificar más.

Cansado de toda la situación, sintiendo su paciencia al limite soltó enojado.

“¡¿Entonces por qué?!, sabes que ha estado esperando esta operación por meses no puedes simplemente ir y-”

“Olivia esta muerta Levi” soltó ignorante del corazón roto que dejaron sus palabras en su paso “falleció hace una hora producto de un paro cardiorespiratorio” informo con esa voz mecánica, casi de robot sin ninguna emoción en su entonación.

El silencio se extendió, tanto que estaba seguro de que si el estuviera respirando se oiría como un jodido asmático.

Sin poder creerlo, con la garganta cerrada y la falta de aire dio un paso atrás.

No, eso no era posible.

Ella había estado bien cuando la dejo.

Ella…

_“Dibuje conmigo doctor Ackerman”_

Dos pasos más.

Erwin menciono algo a lo que no le presto atención.

Esto no estaba pasando, era un sueño…una jodida pesadilla de mierda.

Sí lo era…y él quería despertar.

Corriendo de la oficina en dirección al cuarto de Olivia, esquivo a varios del personal, o quizás ellos lo esquivaron a él.

Incluso tomo el jodido ascensor, todo por ella.

La breve imagen mental de la niña con su clava blanca y su chillón pijama sentada sobre la inmaculada cama paso ante sus ojos casi deseando que fuera real para cuando llego a la puerta y doblo.

Una cama vacía, como si nunca hubiera existido.

_“¿Crees que pueda entrar al cielo?”_

_“No digas tonterías” un silencio tenso llena el aire y le hace picar los ojos “si no entras yo mismo iré a quemar el jodido cielo”_

¿Habrá ella entrado al cielo?, ¿será un ángel más?, ¿estará ahora en paz alejada del dolor y el cansancio?”

Apoya su cuerpo, agotado y en shock contra la pared, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo sin poder apartar su vista de esa molesta cama desocupada.

Una sensación de vació esta en su pecho, ¿le había fallado?, ¿debió haberse esforzado más al cuidarla?

¿Era su culpa?

El iba a hacerle la cirugía hoy, se suponía que eso le salvaría la vida, ella tenia un donante…una familia. ¿Qué seria de su madre? ¿miraría también su propia cama vacía? ¿estaría tirada en el piso como él lo estaba ahora? él no lo sabría, esa cama se volvería a llenar, la de ella estaría congelada en el tiempo esperando una hija que nunca regresaría.

Lagrimas transparentes corrieron por sus mejillas, cayendo al vació, chocando contra el piso.

¿Ella había sido feliz? ¿Levi había podido hacer sus últimos momentos felices?

Suaves manos lo giraron con ternura, acunando su cuerpo contra uno mas cálido.

“Todo esta bien” susurro Erwin sobre su cabeza metiendo la propia cabeza de Levi bajo su barbilla, tratando de esconderlo del dolor.

¿Cómo podría estarlo? Ella estaba muerta. Levi ya no volvería a verla, no podría volver a dibujarle, ni sacarla al patio a dar una vuelta.

“Todo estará bien Levi” prometió.

Dejando sus lagrimas correr desenfrenadas imagino otro mundo, otra realidad en la que Olivia vendría a visitarlo, tomada de la mano de su madre, jugando con su hermano, una realidad donde fuera a donde quisiera.

Una donde tuviera un hermoso cabello largo


	9. Viaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! aquí va el capitulo 9 XD   
> ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual explicito.

Había estado exigiéndose demasiado, era consciente pero no podía pararlo, estaba mas atento con sus pacientes…mas asustado. Erwin había insistido en que tomara unos días de descanso pero el no los necesitaba no quería tiempo para pensar en eso, no quería estar de luto.

Así que trabajaba, tomaba turnos dobles y bebía mas café que nunca en su vida.

Debió saber que eso sumado al insomnio le pasaría la factura.

Según las palabras de Mikasa se había desmayado, en sus palabras no era tan así, había sido CASI un desmayo porque aun había estado MEDIO consciente, al menos lo suficiente como para oír los gritos de pánico de Eren, ver la mirada enojada de Mikasa y sentir los brazos de Erwin cuando lo levanto del suelo al estilo princesa Disney, solo que con Levi siendo un peso muerto sin ninguna dignidad, hacia una de las habitación llenas de camas para que los doctores y enfermeros descansaran.

Allí se había desatado el infierno.

Cuando ya había logrado estabilizar sus cinco sentidos el alfa había comenzado a regañarlo como un jodido niño a lo que Levi había respondido con varias palabras coloridas, obviamente olvidando que era su jefe el no era tan suicida como para gritarle en un día normal, Erwin por supuesto le respondió de manera amenazante llamándolo un irresponsable por no cuidar su salud.

Mira quien habla.

A lo que Levi había respondido que el alfa era un hombre de mierda y que mierda le importaba su jodida salud.

Fue cuando Erwin soltó un exasperado de porque le importaba que Levi estuviera bien que el omega se lanzo hacia el alfa y lo beso como un sediento tomando su primer trago de agua.

Luego de eso las cosas evolucionaron muy rápidamente.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cama gimió bajo los fuertes empujones, Erwin golpeaba con fiereza sus bolas contra el trasero de Levi haciendo sonar una palmada cada vez que lo hacia mientras agarraba con fuerza una de las piernas del omega, levantándola para llegar a ese lugar secreto dentro del pasaje de Levi que lo hacía retorcerse y respirar entrecortado cada vez que la punta de la polla golpeaba con certeza.

El alfa no se había olvidado de como hacerlo gemir.

Respiraciones entre cortadas, casi sintiéndose al borde de la asfixia llevo sus manos hacia los omóplatos del alfa, clavando sus uñas cuando un empujón llevo mas profundo que nunca, provocando que su cuerpo convulsionara y buscara Levi algo de lo que aferrarse, de ese miembro que ahora se sentía enorme en su interior, haciendo respirar con fuerza a Erwin producto del ardor.

_Si…consúmeme…_

Habían comenzado lentos, casi tiernos totalmente diferentes a como estaban actualmente, rindiéndose ante la fuerza del alfa, cediendo el control, gimiendo mas fuerte cuando aumentaron en velocidad casi apenas sacando un poco para volver a meterlo en una secuencia constante que lo hizo arquear la espalda y sus pies exclamando un ahogado “¡Alfa!” mientras el alfa soltaba pequeños jadeos sobre su cabeza apoyando su mano libre contra la pared.

Erwin estaba totalmente desordenado, con el cabello en ángulos extraños pegándose a su frente producto del sudor, las pupilas en sus ojos azul cielo se expandían, un sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas y su boca estaba levemente abierta “concéntrate en mi Levi, solo en mi”, su cuerpo musculoso que se contraía en cada movimiento se tenso con fuerza cuando Levi llego apretando su pasaje, arrastrando al alfa junto a el, desplomándose ambos en una masa de miembros, llenando el aire de olor a sudor, sexo y excitación.

Estuvieron unos minutos tratando de regular su respiración. Cerrando sus ojos un momento llevo su mano a su cabello tratando de ordenarlo para ser bruscamente despertado por Erwin. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mas tiempo de lo que creyó, lo suficiente para que el alfa lo limpiara, tanto a él como a si mismo, se vistiera (aun sin su bata) y se sentara tranquilamente junto a su cabeza acariciando con sus dedos su cabello.

“descansa un rato Levi, lo has hecho bien…” alabo con ternura.

Y eso hizo, durmió como un jodido muerto hasta que su celular sonó despertandolo tan asustado que se golpeo la cabeza contra la cama de arriba.

Como ambos cupieron en el camarote, Levi no lo sabia.

“Alo..?”

¿Dios que se había tragado? ¿lijas?

“Ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?”

“¿Cómo mierda tienes mi numero?” comienza a levantarse de la cama. Tiene un ligero entumecimiento no del todo desconocido y aun que lo niegue no del todo desagradable en sus piernas que hace que sus neuronas hagan sintaxis y finalmente la realidad lo golpee.

Erwin lo había follado.

El había follado con Erwin.

Ambos habían follado

“¡Oh mierda!” exclama teniendo que volver a sentarse.

“¿Levi, todo bien?”  
  


“¿Todo bien?, ¡¿TODO BIEN?!, ES UNA JODIDA BROMA DE MIERDA, ACABAMOS DE FOLLAR”

“Acabar es un error, en realidad fue hace unas tres horas y-”

“¡¿TRES HORAS?!”

“Sí Levi, tres horas” le contesta Erwin con tono paciente casi como si estuviera hablando con un niño para después ignorar todo el pánico actual de Levi “¿Cómo te sientes? ¿dormiste bien?”

“Alto, ¿estuve tres horas sin ver a mis pacientes?. No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías”

“Petra y Oluo ya los revisaron”

“¿Y mis pasantes?”

“Eren estaba muy feliz de haber realizado un diagnostico exitoso por sobre el de Jean y Mikasa ha hecho llorar un niño” Levi suspira aliviado, todo estaba en su lugar “si ya terminaste de suspirar aliviado quería consu-” Levi cuelga antes que termine

Vistiéndose escapa de la habitación como si fuese un jodido ladrón, mirando hacia todos lados asegurándose que no halla nadie por el lugar. El no necesita mas chismes.

“¿Qué has hecho?” Levi casi salta un metro producto del susto. Mikasa desde atrás lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

“Nada, métete en tus asuntos” Mikasa aprieta los labios dándole esa mirada que hace a levi sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

“Hueles a Smith”

Si Levi enrojece lo niega totalmente.

“NO”

“Sí” discuten como si fuesen de nuevo un par de niños.

Un silencio se extiende por el lugar roto por las ruedas de un carro de enfermera acercándose.

“Dame tu bata” Mikasa arruga la nariz

“La dejaras pasada al hedor de Smith”

“¡Dame tu jodida bata!” ordena Levi al borde de la desesperación. Podía ver como la enfermera doblaba la esquina.

Si esa tipa se enteraba lo haría todo el maldito hospital, ellas eran las fuentes principales de chismes en el lugar.

“Quiero almuerzo gratis por una semana”

“¡Una semana!, ¿estas demente?” Mikasa entrecierra los ojos.

Eso no es buena señal.

Su prima hecha los hombros hacia atrás, adquiriendo una mirada de superioridad y amenaza.

“Hecho, el almuerzo de una semana”

“Cambie de idea, quiero un mes”

“¡Me estas jodiendo!”

“No, Smith te está jodiendo” Levi enrojece como un tomate abriendo y cerrando la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna “mira allí viene la enfermera” indica Mikasa apuntando hacia la dirección.

“¡Bien!, el almuerzo durante un mes” concuerda. La mujer, a tan solo unos metros ya los mira con curiosidad, si pasa junto a Levi de seguro se dará cuenta de su aroma.

Sin embargo, de la nada, Mikasa se lanza hacia él con un “te quiero mucho” que no concordaba con su cara de estreñimiento, abrazándolo con fuerza, mezclando su aroma con los otros dos lo suficiente como para distraer a la enfermera que le lanza una sonrisa divertida. Separándose cuando la beta doblo a una habitación.

“Espero mi almuerzo desde mañana” anuncio satisfecha, intercambiando los dos de bata. El de él le quedaba bastante corto, pero ni Mikasa ni él dieron señales de molestia o reacción cuando la gente les preguntaba, tomando toda la situación como una locura familiar.

“¡Al fin!” exclamo Hange cuando se dignó a contestar sus llamadas en su hogar.

Había llegado especialmente a darse un baño, muy largo, con el fin de quitarse todo rastro y sobre todo aroma de lo que hicieron en esa habitación.

“¿Qué quieres?” Hange hace un sonido de dolor al otro lado del teléfono

“¿Me has estado evitando todo el día y simplemente me preguntas que quieres?” responde divertida, él no contesta sabe bien por lo que llama la beta “¿y qué tal la follada? Quiero saber todos los detalles, él es bastante grande así que si consideramos su tamaño corporal con lo que debería ser-”

“¡Hange!” exclama sonrojado sentándose en la tina completamente avergonzado con imágenes del cuerpo de Erwin pasando por su cabeza.

“Bueno ya, no sé qué tanta vergüenza, te puedo decir sobre el Moblit veras cuando lo mir-”

“¡Hange no quiero saber sobre el miembro de mierda de Moblit!” interrumpe rápidamente mientras Hange hace un sonido de decepción.

“Bien, bien, de todas maneras, solo quería preguntar una cosa”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Tomaste precauciones verdad?” la sangre de Levi se enfría para comenzar a correr nuevamente al recordar que durante la mañana tomo su dosis diaria.

“Sí, ¿piensas que soy idiota acaso?” Hange tararea divertida.

“Solo preguntaba, uno tiene que prepararse para la idea de ser Tía, además si consideramos la inteligencia de Erwin y tu peculiar personalidad habría que dar una alerta a las autoridades en caso de un mini Levi/Erwin corriendo desenfrenado por el mundo” Levi le da una mirada molesta por el teléfono.

“Jodete”

“Ey no se me puede culpar por preocuparme por la paz mundial” antes de escuchar su risa molesta Levi cuelga, dejando el teléfono en el piso para deslizarse por la bañera, escondiendo su cuerpo por completo a excepción de su cabeza en el agua caliente.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Buenos días, Levi”

“…Buenos” responde tenso evitando la mirada con el alfa.

Erwin lo mira con calidez y atención sonriendo levemente cuando Levi tiene que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el postre del final y aun así apenas tocarlo con las puntas de sus dedos.

Aunque todo el personal tenía ticket de almuerzo, Hange, Nanaba y él no solían almorzar siempre allí, desplazándose a locales de comida extranjera o incluso ir a comprar pizza pero como las bastardas simplemente lo abandonaron para irse a comer con sus respectivos intereses amorosos. Él como el amigo soltero quedó completamente solo para el almuerzo.

“¿Nanaba también te abandono?” pregunta Erwin divertido, alcanzándole el postre para dejarlo en la bandeja de omega.

“tch, mira quien habla” responde irritado, Erwin se ríe suavemente sirviendo el plato de comida a Levi

“Ya que estamos hablando quería consultarte si tenías algo importante que hacer esta próxima semana”

“Uh, nada, ¿que estas planeando?” pregunto observando el brillo misterioso en esos ojos azules.

Sonriendo el alfa se sienta frente a él.

“Se me ha encargado ir a una conferencia en Reino Unido, y se me pidió que llevara a alguien así que, siendo tú el primer omega en graduarse de la carrera de medicina estime que serías un gran aporte en el viaje”

“¿Te refieres un viaje, solo los dos?” pregunta sintiéndose nervioso.

El alfa y el en un viaje completamente solos por una semana.

“Bueno, si te preocupa puedo hablar con la junta y-”

“tch, no te sientas tan especial, solo mis rondas habituales. Está bien, iré a tu molesta reunión” concordó recibiendo una sonrisa de felicidad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto, no lo pensó bien.

El viaje fue bastante tedioso no solo porque era un vuelo de siete horas sino porque era el primero de Levi por lo que al encenderse los motores del avión no pudo evitar ser invadido por un pánico ridículo a que ocurriera algo.

¿Se rompería el avión?

¿No se levantaría?

¿Explotaría?

No es que la idea de volar lo moleste, claro que no, es la simple idea de estar completamente encerrado en algo fuera de su control que lo hace sudar frió, querer voltearse hacia Erwin y agitarlo mientras grita “vamos a volaaarr”

“¿Todo bien?” Levi desvía su mirada del asiento para centrarla en el alfa que lo mira tranquilo.

“SÍ”

“Estas muy tenso, tienes que relajarte” sugiere, irónicamente consigue la respuesta contraria Con Levi aferrándose al reposamanos del asiento.

Podía sentir como el avión comenzaba a agarrar velocidad, el sonido de las ruedas aumentaba y el temblor de la estructura agitaba su cuerpo salvajemente, no podía relajarse, no con toda esa presión en su estómago y corazón latiendo tan rápidamente en su pecho.

“…Levi” llama Erwin desde su izquierda.

Como era su primer viaje en avión el alfa lo había obligado a tomar el asiento a la ventana, eligiendo el pasillo, insistiendo que la vista le encantaría.

Va a murmurar una respuesta, pero su mandíbula no quiere aflojarse. Una mano sale disparada a su mentón, girando su cabeza e inclinandola hacia arriba encontrando sus labios contra otros cálidos que lo presionan y los calienta, obligándolo a centrar su atención solo en ellos, dejándose envolver en el aroma a café.

“¿Ves?, ya despegamos” le suspira Erwin sin alejarse, mezclando su respiración, desapareciendo los límites, acariciando suave su mentón.

Aprieta los dientes aleja su rostro completamente sonrojado.

“¿Q-qué mierda estás haciendo?” pregunta en un tono agudo

Erwin le sonríe de manera coqueta.

No hay trajes formales, solo ropa casual que de alguna manera lo hacen ver más irreal.

Ellos dos en un viaje.

Solos.

Imágenes de lo ocurrido hace una semana destellan por su cabeza. Si creía que era imposible que se sonrojara más de lo que ya lo había hecho estaba muy equivocado.

“¿En qué piensas?” le ronronea una voz grave desde su oído poniéndole la piel de gallina, haciéndolo sufrir una breve arritmia.

Nuevamente desvía la mirada encontrándose con los azules cielo completamente dilatados.

“¿Q-que te importa?, métete en tus asuntos cejotas” exclama avergonzado, el alfa se ríe divertido metiendo la cabeza en su cuello haciéndolo saltar ¨pero que mi-¨

“Despiértame cuando lleguemos”

Jodido Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a que empezara la temporada de la universidad las actualizaciones no se harán tan seguido sin embargo no hay de que preocuparse no lo abandonare.  
> Aparte de este capitulo tengo otro especial planeado donde se explique que ocurrió en la boda fallida de Erwin :D.  
> Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo besos <3


	10. No es una visita a los suegros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi esta incomodo.   
> Los padres de Erwin simplemente se divierten en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sale de la cueva* ¡¡estoy viva!!   
> Lamento mucho la tardanza, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

“Oh, ¡Erwiiinn!” exclama una señora. Debía estar en sus cincuenta, alfa, y contrario a lo que Levi hubiera imaginado era baja, no tanto como Levi, pero baja para los estándares normales con un cabello rubio color trigo mientras a su espalda estaba un hombre muy parecido a Erwin que hizo a Levi detenerse en seco siendo pasado por el alfa directo hacia la pareja feliz.

La mujer podía ser una coincidencia, pero el parecido con el hombre no.

Sintiéndose en pánico, incómodo y molesto por este giro de los acontecimientos no anunciados solo se queda de pie, alejado de todos observando la reunión.

La mujer le sonrió con cariño maternal a Erwin estirando sus brazos para envolverlos en su cuello y tirarlo a un abrazo que el alfa correspondió envolviendo su cintura con ternura, parecían estar intercambiando palabras para luego separarse con una sonrisa y dirigirse al hombre. El alfa más viejo estrecho la mano que su hijo le había tendido para después abrazarlo con fuerza, palmeando la espalda del más joven mientras se susurraban palabras.

De repente, Erwin desvío la mirada ignorante de las reacciones curiosas y sobre todo confundidas de sus padres. Su rostro se contorsiono con preocupación, los azules se apagaron y su ceño se frunció mientras recorría con los ojos la multitud hasta que se encontró con el omega y todo se esfumó con un fuerte y alegre “¡Levi!” que solo sirvió para aumentar el nerviosismo y hacerlo consciente de todo a su alrededor

Vamos esto no era una reunión con los suegros como para ponerse nervioso, aunque si eran los padres de Erwin ¿no estarían al pendiente de toda su relación? ¿Sabían toda la historia? ¿había oído de Levi en algún momento?

Suspirando derrotado se acercó hacia el grupo, arrastrando su pequeña maleta junto a él. Erwin le había tendido el brazo en un llamado de bienvenida sin embargo no se sentía del todo cómodo, ambos alfas adultos lo miraban claramente curiosos y casi sorprendidos recorriendo sus características con atención. Ahora de cerca podía sentir sus aromas, estaban unidos lo cual no lo sorprendía antiguamente se valoraba mucho la unión y el matrimonio. El hombre tenía un aroma a libros viejos, un poco presente en Erwin quien olía más a café, la mujer tenía un olor a galletas de mantequilla. Se veían bastante humildes en su manera de vestir, pero de acuerdo a la calidad de sus ropas no lo eran, lo sabía porque Erwin, durante la universidad, los había mencionado bastante, cosas como que su padre había sido médico un tiempo, pero luego se dedicó a la enseñanza en las universidades y como su madre se dedicaba a ser costurera en el hogar.

“Mamá, Papá, permítanme presentarles a Levi Ackerman. Levi él es mi padre John y mi madre Juliet” presentó Erwin sonriendo mientras empujaba ligeramente a Levi con su mano sobre sus omóplatos hacia delante.

Levi se sintió como si lo lanzaran a los leones.

“Un gusto” murmuró Levi lanzándole miradas incomoda al alfa por no mencionar esta reunión.

“Es un placer Levi” saludaron ambos padres con un apretón de manos “¿eres compañero de trabajo de Erwin?”

Así que Erwin no les había contado.

Sintiendo un breve pinchazo de decepción se dispuso a contestar, pero Erwin fue más rápido e interrumpió entusiasmado.

“Levi es uno de los médicos bajo mi mando” informó Erwin orgulloso.

Ambos padres ponen expresiones de sorpresa, al parecer no estaban al tanto del nuevo campo laboral de los omegas.

“Es más, se graduó de la universidad Reiss también, fue el primer omega en-” continuo Erwin incluso más animado.

Sintiendo la cara caliente de vergüenza Levi interrumpió con rapidez.

“No es necesario decirles todo mi curriculum” regaño entre dientes dándole una mirada mordaz al alfa que cerró la boca con un fuerte sonido para mirar a cualquier parte menos a él.

Dios, él no estaba preparado para esto.

Consciente del ambiente incómodo John se aclara la garganta intentando tomar la maleta de Levi probablemente como un gesto de educación que el omega impidió, afirmando que podía llevar su propia maleta, preguntando a donde quedaba su alojamiento cuando Erwin se rió divertido para informarle en tono inocente “nos quedaremos con mis padres” haciendo que levi se detenga por segunda vez en el camino pensando si era muy tarde como para tirar la maleta y salir corriendo en dirección a los Estado unidos.

La maldita de Hange de seguro le diría que era un cobarde.

El viaje fue…¿incomodo?

John y Juliet estaban sentados en el piloto y copiloto, Erwin y él atrás. Todo el trayecto fue una conversación de John a Erwin con algunos comentarios simples o animados de Juliet para preguntarle algunas cosas simples a Levi que Erwin insistía en contestar.

“Erwin” el alfa junto a el salto sorprendió para mirarlo sonriente y Levi podría ver luces brillando en todo su rostro. 

“¿Sí?”

“Me están preguntado a mí, cállate”

El idiota de Erwin se sonroja avergonzado lanzándoles una sonrisa nerviosa a Levi para soltar una pequeña risita y contestar divertido “perdón, me entusiasme” a lo que Levi pone los ojos en blanco contestando con “tch” encontrando a Juliet sonriéndole divertida.

Avergonzado y quizás preocupado de su nula falta de participación Erwin procedió a sacar su tableta para indicarle a Levi la planeación. Resulta que durante unos cuatro días tendrían conferencias de distintos tipos junto a cursos interactivos e informáticos que sobre todo llamaron la atención de Levi pues el área de la medicina era una que siempre estaba en constante cambio y actualización.

“Bien para las conferencias asistiremos juntos y luego puedes irte al curso que deseas” concluye Erwin a lo que Levi asintió.

La casa Smith era muy acomodada, de grandes habitaciones y enorme patio. No era una mansión pues tenía pocos cuartos, pero si una casa muy, muy grande a la cual Erwin llevó a Levi a un cuarto de invitados donde le informo el horario de las comidas.

“Nunca has estado fuera del país, podríamos ir a turistear” comentó relajado.

“Estas no son vacaciones Erwin” el alfa sonríe alegre.

“Lo sé, solo lo digo porque es probable que nos sobre tiempo y dudo que quieras quedarte encerrado en la casa” comenta con tranquilidad.

Tenía que darle puntos después de todo era verdad, no tenía ningún deseo de permanecer a dentro con la mirada de sus padres en él, pero la idea de turistear con Erwin en su espalda no lo convencía del todo por lo que permaneció unos minutos demás pensándolo hasta que el alfa murmuró que se animara que habría muchas cosas que ver.

“Bueno ya” Quizás cuando volvería de nuevo a reino unido.

Ese día ceno con la familia de Erwin en la mesa, sentado al lado derecho del alfa quien conversaba alegremente sobre su vida en estados unidos. Temas como Hange, Nanaba, Mike, y los pasantes recorrieron la mesa y sacaron sonrisas en las cuales John comentó que con los pasantes probablemente nunca se aburrirían y Juliet se alegró mucho de que tanto Erwin como Mike se encontrarán nuevamente sobre todo en un lugar de trabajo.

“Gracias al cielo que no se ha caído a pedazos” murmuró Levi llevándose el tenedor a la boca mientras Erwin le sonreía divertido.

“Conmigo y Mike no hay problema. Con él y Nanaba” Levi levantó las cejas en señal de buen punto a lo que la madre preguntó quién era Nanaba “oh es una de las amigas de Levi, es fisioterapeuta” el padre de Erwin menciona que Mike también “sí, por eso se encuentran bastante seguido y Mike está loco por ella al igual que Nanaba por el”

“Que romántico” suspiro con una sonrisa Juliet.

“Hacen una linda pareja” acordó Erwin asintiendo.

\---------///---------------------

Resultó que la conferencia fue un algo muy aburrido. Un viejo se subió al podio habló sobre los nuevos avances tecnológicos en su mayoría máquinas las cuales nunca tocaría Levi porque no estaban en su área hasta que otra mujer subió y comenzó una charla sobre la importancia de la limpieza en la medicina lo cual sí obtuvo su completa atención. Al fin alguien que entendía que el aseo no se tenía que reservarse únicamente a las manos sino también a todo el brazo y su entorno.

Erwin comentó algunas cosas que le parecieron interesantes con su padre quien tenía una especialidad en pediatría, ya le parecía a Levi alguien relajado, y de vez en cuando con Levi, lanzándole sonrisitas y miradas hasta que un punto, aburrido, Erwin dibujó un juego en su cuaderno y ambos se pusieron a jugaron bajo la mirada atenta de John.

En resumidas cuentas, fue bien hasta que llegó el final cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

Guardando su computador y libreta en bolso mientras Erwin y su padre iban a conversar con un conocido de la familia, un alfa de un rango similar a la edad de Erwin se le acercó por detrás generando que cuando Levi fuera a dar un paso chocara con su marco y la silla de la cual se había levantado.

“Oh así que era verdad” comentó el alfa mirando a Levi de una manera lasciva, recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Frunciéndole el ceño Levi afirmó su bolso e intento pasar junto a él, pero el hombre se corrió para volver a taparle el paso y liberar un poco de sus feromonas dominantes que le hicieron arrugar con molestia la nariz.

“Venga no te pongas así solo quería conversar con el omega que cree que puede dárselas de doctor. Tengo curiosidad, ¿te pagan lo mismo que nosotros? ¿allá en estados unidos tienen algunas salas especiales para joderlos cuando entran en calor y así no perder la hora de trabajo?” Levi apretó los dientes en respuesta.

“¿Qué mierda me importan a mí tus jodidas preguntas?” el alfa se rió, comentando divertido que sucia boca tenía y que debía de hablarle con respeto “quítate, estorbas” ordenó dándole la mirada que le daba a Eren cuando el entusiasmo se salía de control haciendo que el tipo se pusiera un poco nervioso.

Grave error.

“¡Venga solo quería saber cómo es el hospital que acepta putas para trabajar!” comenta obteniendo varios ojos sobre todo de ancianos mirando a Levi como si fuese una anormalidad.

No salió de la universidad para venir a meterse de a una segunda.

Apretando los dientes volvió a intentar salir del lugar, no quería pelearse con el tipo eso no le haría bien a la reputación del hospital y menos a su lugar como omega que luchó tanto por adquirir “quítate” gruño en tono bajo obteniendo una sonrisa cruel del alfa quien levantó los brazos y soltó una pregunta de “¿me estas amenazando?” para levantar su mano con intención de tocar la mejilla de Levi.

Si ese imbécil lo tocaba Levi le sacaría todos los dientes.

En un movimiento rápido otra mano se cerró sobre el brazo del alfa y el olor a café lo calmo. Moviéndose para mirar detrás del tipo vio a Erwin furioso agarrando su brazo.

“Te agradecería que dejaras ir a mi compañero” pidió en tono amenazante que hizo fruncir el entrecejo del otro hombre.

“A con que la puta si tiene dueño” tanto Levi como Erwin apretaron la mandíbula enojados.

El ambiente se llenó de feromonas de odio y amenaza, tanto que varios doctores se movieron inquietos y le comentaron al chico que los dejara en paz, que no querían problemas, comentarios que el chico ignoró para mirar a Levi.

“Venga, no es doctor, es una puta” se carcajeo para tomar con fuerza el brazo de Levi “no impor-” no alcanzo a terminar porque apenas se volteo para comentarle a los demás Erwin lo golpeó en la mandíbula lanzándolo al suelo, después de eso todo se fue a la mierda, el chico se lanzó hacia Erwin los dos terminaron en el suelo mientras Levi y los demás doctores se acercaron para intentar separarlos en un mar de gritos y exclamaciones que trajeron la atención de John quien junto a unos amigos los separó, sosteniendo a cada uno a dos metros de distancia entre ellos con Levi junto a Erwin ordenándole que controlara su mierda.

El chico tenía una nariz sangrando, por la hinchazón Levi podía decir que estaba rota, su ojo izquierdo estaba comenzando a colocarse morado mientras que la mejilla de Erwin estaba comenzando a hincharse y el labio partido era lo único que sobresalía.

“¡Compórtense!” exclamó una anciana al centro para apuntar hacia Levi, ignorando algunas exclamaciones de los alfa sobre preferencia, para pedirle que explicara toda la situación.

Contando los hechos y el comportamiento del otro alfa, la mujer decidió vetarlo de esta conferencia para después mirar a Erwin y Levi y vetarlos durante un día por motivar la violencia.

\----------------////------------------------------

“No te quejes” ordenó Levi revisando el labio partido de Erwin mientras se ponía hielo en la mejilla.

Decir que fue toda una sorpresa su llegada para Juliet sería un eufemismo. Cuando los tres salieron de la conferencia, no sin antes pasar a buscar una bolsa de hielo para Erwin, y se subieron al auto, el ambiente era demasiado tenso tanto que durante sus quince minutos de viaje Levi estaba seguro de que se enfermaría de nervios. De seguro había dejado una mala impresión al padre de Erwin quizás lo vería como una mala influencia poco digno de no ser un médico, pensamientos así lo enfermaron y asustaron hasta que Erwin puso su mano sobre la suya y lo miró con sus ojos azules, cálidos y tranquilos para decirle que se calmara, que todo estaría bien, sonriéndole con cariño obteniendo por primera vez la mirada de John por el retrovisor.

“Tranquilo Levi allí nadie te tocara si tu no lo quieres, nos tienes a mí y a Erwin si pasa algo de nuevo” comentó quitándole un peso de los hombros.

Erwin le sonrió abiertamente para apretar su mano, correspondiendo a la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Levi.

La exclamación sorprendida y preocupada de julieta fue tal y como John les había teorizado en el auto. En un inicio cuando su esposo le contó que Erwin se había peleado puso las manos en la cadera y miró a su hijo como si fuera un mocoso soltando exclamaciones que ella no lo educo para andarse peleando y que clase de persona pensaría Levi que era ahora por supuesto todo eso duró poco cuando John pudo relatarle la otra parte de la historia haciendo mención del alfa que había intimidado y llamado puta a Levi.

“Se lo merece, bien hecho y tu debiste haberle pegado sus buenos golpes” regaño a John quien levantó las manos indicando que estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo a Erwin para que no lo siguiera golpeando “da igual, mira que llamar a Levi una puta” mira a Levi con cariño muy contrastado con el odio estaba esparciendo anteriormente “no te preocupes cariño aquí nadie sale indemne si te molesta, ven te voy a preparar un té” afirmó arrastrando a Levi hacia la cocina.

Sentado en la mesa con un pedazo de pastel que Juliet había preparado para mañana, pero que según sus palabras Levi merecía por el mal día vivido, sentándose los dos a tomarse un té en un silencio cómodo.

“Hacía años que no veía a Erwin llegar moreteado” Levi levantó una ceja, el alfa no parecía ser de las personas como Levi que repartían golpes a todo quien los amenazara “oh, no, Erwin no es de esa clase de chico, normalmente llegaba con golpes por que los otros niños lo molestaban. John siempre le decía que tenía que defenderse, pero Erwin nunca le hizo caso, no es muy fanático de la violencia”

“Y se peleó hoy” suspiro Levi

“Bueno, un motivo importante habrá de haber tenido ¿no?” Levi casi se atoro de la mirada divertida que le dio.

Dios, esa mujer no andaba por las ramas.

“ni idea” murmuro fingiendo ingenuidad consiguiendo una sonrisa ancha de la mujer para ser interrumpido por quejidos que hicieron suspirar de molestia a Levi que se levantó para seguirlos ignorante de la sonrisa aun mayor de la mujer. “deja de quejarte, estás siendo un bebé” comentó cuando vio a Erwin alejarse del algodón con alcohol que su padre le acercaba.

El alfa más joven hizo un respingo avergonzado para mirar a Levi y adquirir una mirada que le recordó a un niño tratando de parecer fuerte frente una inyección, obviamente cuando el algodón con alcohol toco el labio partido todo se fue a la basura pues pego un respingo, chillando para levantarse y decir que ya tenía suficiente ignorando los suspiros molestos de su padre quien dejo las cosas en la mesa murmurando cosas sobre ayudar a Juliet en la cocina para desaparecer por el pasillo. Esperando unos minutos lanzo una mirada asegurándose que el matrimonio estuviera ocupado para maldecir en voz baja, tomar el kit y seguir a Erwin a donde sea que se hubiera ido.

Esa herida debía ser desinfectada.

“¿Ya terminaste de enojarte como un niño?” preguntó entrando a un baño donde Erwin miraba su labio en el espejo mientras hacía algunas muecas de incomodidad.

“No se de que estas hablando” contestó fingiendo inocencia para mirar el kit en la mano de Levi y sonreír con suavidad “¿Me va a atender doctor Ackerman?” preguntó en tono juguetón con un brillo juvenil en sus ojos.

“¿Acaso ves a alguien más capaz de soportarte?” pregunta abriendo el kit en el lavamanos, obteniendo una falsa expresión de dolor.

Empujando suavemente al alfa para sentarse en el retrete, lava sus manos correctamente, toma la botella de alcohol viendo ese brillo temeroso en los ojos azules y un algodón.

“Ahora quédate quieto” ordenó levantando suavemente el mentón del alfa con sus dedos para mostrarle el arma de dolor.

“¿Me darás un premio si lo hago?” preguntó Erwin en un tono coqueto que Levi ignoro.

“Sí” afirmó obteniendo una mirada emocionada “una atención sin cobro” matando todo brillo en los ojos azules.

Erwin murmuró algo como la vida es cruel que Levi nuevamente ignoro para presionar suavemente el objeto con alcohol haciendo al otro hombre apretar los dientes y respirar duro que lo hizo instintivamente susurran palabras calmantes acerca de que ya pasará y que será solo un momento para botar esa compresa y hacer otra repitiendo el procedimiento hasta que finalmente estuvo conforme. Lanzando una mirada a el alfa que hacía muecas extrañas con la boca en expresión aun adolorida no tuvo corazón como para negarse a levantar su mano y frotar la cabeza de Erwin quien abrió sus ojos y se congeló en su posición sorprendido para dirigir lentamente su mirada hacia Levi quien sonrió y murmuró un “bien hecho” que hizo al otro hombre brillar emocionado como un niño en navidad.

“¡Gracias, Levi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente me disculpo por el tiempo.  
> Besos <3


	11. ¿Qué pasa si...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es una cita, Levi jura que no es una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! este capítulo será más corto que el anterior no hay un motivo más que senti que estaba bien como estaba. Es mi primera vez escribiendo mensajes de texto así me rompi bastante la cabeza tratando de decidir si se entendía o no XD  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

“No” sentenció.

“Levi” pronunció Erwin en un tono lastimoso.

En el piso de abajo John Smith esperaba paciente a su decisión. Resultaba que el padre de Erwin al ver que ambos estaban vetados de la próxima reunión no encontró nada mejor que soltar unos boletos a una pista de hielo que coincidentemente él y su esposa habían comprado pero que ahora con la conferencia no podían ir.

No era estúpido, convive con una casamentera y loca en potencia constantemente, sabía todos los trucos.

“Aceptaste salir a turistear” recordó Erwin con un puchero entre triste y enojado.

“Tu-ris-tear Smith, esto no es turistear”

“¿Así? ¿Entonces qué es?” preguntó Erwin claramente divertido por haber logrado dar vuelta la situación cuando Levi abrió la boca y no fue capaz de pronunciar la palabra.

Por supuesto que no era turistear, esto era como una jodida cita y no había manera de que lo convenciera de lo contrario había visto a Juliet la misma sonrisa macabra que hace Hange cuando intenta lanzar a Levi hacía Erwin.

Esas dos mujeres eran cortadas con la misma tijera.

“Da-da igual que es. No es turistear” negó fervientemente.

“Bien, no es turistear” concordó Erwin sorprendiéndolo y derribando toda su irritación por una extraña calma “pero sería de muy mal gusto desperdiciar estos boletos ¿no lo crees?” preguntó.

Maldito, sabe que Levi valora el dinero, no le gusta el gasto innecesario. El padre de Erwin o quizás Juliet había gastado de su propio dinero para su diversión sería muy grosero no aceptar después de todo estaban alojando a Levi aquí completamente gratis. Suspirando murmura un “está bien” que hace a Erwin brillar y pedirle que se abrigue rápido ya que su padre los acercaría al lugar debido a que quedaba de pasada por el hospital.

Si no hay más opción.

**LOCA enviado 13:00 pm**

Holaaaa, ¿Cómo estás? ¿ya hiciste cosas sucias?

**Enviado 13:01 pm**

No.

**LOCA enviado 13:01 pm**

:( rayos, ¿debo enviarte algún regalito para calentar el ambiente?

**Enviado 13:02 pm**

¡NO!

No envíes nada

Estamos quedándonos en la casa de

los padres de Erwin.

**LOCA enviado 13:02 pm**

¡¿Qué?!

Y yo preocupándome por ti

Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Levi.

Conocer a tus futuros suegros es un gran paso.

**Enviado 13:03 pm**

No digas tonterías

Mejor vete a molestar a Nanaba

**LOCA enviado 13:03pm**

Dios Levi que eres lento a veces

Nanaba no necesita mi ayuda :(

El alumno se ha transformado en el maestro.

Si sigues así serás el tío solterón del grupo.

¿Pero qué rayos significa eso? Pensó confundido observante el mensaje de texto. ¿Había ocurrido algo con Nanaba?

“¿Levi, estás listo?” preguntó Erwin desde la escalera haciéndolo saltar para correr a tomar su chaqueta, gorro y bufanda, anunciando que ya iba, dirigiéndose a su dirección.

\---------------------//-----------------------

“Solo déjame aquí, puedes seguir adelante, te alcanzaré” prometió dándose cuenta de lo jodidamente cliché que sonó.

Como una película de drama. Pensó avergonzado.

Frente a él Erwin sonrió con paciencia.

“Levi, si no te sueltas de la valla no tendrá ningún uso la pista de patinaje” explicó Erwin como si no lo supiera.

Antes él había patinado. De esos patines de ruedas. Se lo había regalado su madre cuando tenía unos diez años. Fue un regalo de navidad y cumpleaños, una tradición que su madre creo ya que no tenía dinero como para celebrar dos veces en un mismo día y tampoco es como si le molestara, al contrario, le había encantado pues los patines habían venido completamente nuevos lo que significaba un gran esfuerzo por parte de su madre razón por lo que se había esmerado aún más por aprender a usarlos.

Pensó que seria lo mismo y claramente se había equivocado. La sensación contra el hielo era totalmente distinta, y el filo y delgadez de las cuchillas lo hacían sentirse inestable y frágil ante los movimientos lo que era una idiotez porque si podían soportar el peso y movimiento de un gigante como Erwin demás que podían soportarlo a él con su metro y medio aproximado.

“Quizás si usas un pingüino” sugirió Smith a lo que Levi lanzó una mirada sucia al ridículo elemento que usaba sobre todo la población infantil en el lugar. Era como un carro que servía para equilibrarse y dar soporte.

No.

Sobre su cadáver usaría esa cosa.

“Dame tu brazo” pidió rápido antes de arrepentirse.

“¿Perdón?” preguntó Erwin sorprendido.

Levi apretó los dientes.

“Que me des tu brazo, no quiero caerme y romperme algún hueso” pidió sonrojado por la vergüenza. Una que aumentó cuando Erwin sonrió y en un gesto exagerado de caballerosidad ofreció su brazo que tomo para soltarse y aferrarse a él con piernas temblorosas, lanzando un grito asustado cuando el alfa movió su brazo, inestabilizándolo unos segundos para pasarlo por su cintura.

“Tranquilo, no te dejaré caer” prometió en un susurro que le hizo tener algo muy parecido a una arritmia.

Luego de eso todo fue una extraña bruma en que Erwin lo fue instruyendo a como mover los pies, de vez en cuando tropezando, pero nunca cayendo, soltándolo de a poco para darle más libertad hasta que Levi pudo sostenerse en sus dos pies con más seguridad, aferrándose solamente la mano más grande mientras el viento azotaba su rostro y su corazón se sentía flotando en el cielo.

“¿Ves? Sabía que lo lograrías” anuncio Erwin sonriéndole mientras ambos patinaban a la par en la pista.

Era como volar.

El resto del día fue una mezcla de patinar, aprender a girar, ver a Erwin caerse y volver a repetir lo mismo en un mar de sonrisas y carcajadas que en un giro particularmente brusco aun sosteniendo la mano de Erwin, ambos giraron en sincronía como si de unos imanes se trataran, sin importar cuán lejos se alejaran siempre se reunían con Levi acercándose al cuerpo de Erwin y este sosteniéndolo, con sus miradas encontradas y sus sonrisas coincidentes.

“Tus manos están frías” comenta Erwin cuando el cielo ya se está sonrojando y ambos están devolviendo sus patines al encargado.

Levi intenta calentarlas soplando en ellas, pero Erwin comienza a preguntarle acerca de sus guantes a lo que responde que no trajo, obteniendo una mirada reprochadora del alfa, quien se quitó uno de sus guantes para ponerlo en su mano derecha.

“Listo, asunto solucionado” anuncio feliz.

Levi levanta una ceja.

“¿Y que hay con tu otra mano genio?” Erwin le sonrió inocente, para tomar su mano izquierda con la derecha escondiendo ambas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

“Listo” sonrió ante lo que Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

Londres era un lugar lindo, elegante y agradable pero no era del tipo de Levi, demasiado gris y de seguro si estuviera con Hange ella pondría el grito al cielo al ver lo temprano que todos los locales cerraban sus actividades.

“¿Cómo está tu madre?”

“Bien” responde desinteresado.

“¿El cáncer se ha mantenido en recesión desde entonces?”

“Sí, aunque le ha costado mantenerse sin tocar un cigarrillo” suspira cansado.

Desde que tenía memoria recordaba a su madre con un cigarrillo en mano. La entendía, era difícil lidiar con la pobreza y a la vez un niño omega por lo que nunca se encargó de juzgarla por tener una adicción, él prefería un cigarrillo a las drogas más elaboradas.

“Eso es bueno” concuerda Erwin con tono suave, volviendo abrir la boca cuando otra voz femenina los vuelve a interrumpir.

“Oh ¡Erwin, así que eras tú!” ambos voltean a lo que Levi siente a Erwin tensarse y así mismo lanzar llagas, no a la mujer, sino a su acompañante que parecía claramente perturbado por la escena frente a él.

Nilo estaba de pie frente a ellos, con una ridícula bufando color morada que obviamente no era de él, ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿no se suponía que estaba en EE.UU.? Hasta en Reino Unido no puede librarse de ese idiota, sin embargo, su atención se fue a las nubes cuando Erwin comentó un sorprendido “Marie” que lo hizo respirar duro.

Todo ambiente agradable y pacífico se fue a la mierda en el pecho de Levi cuando la razón lo alcanzó junto a los recuerdos que creía superados.

Marie.

¿Esa Marie?

Tenía que ser esa Marie ¿qué Marie más produciría ese efecto?

La mujer, una beta, le sonreiría con mirada cálida y soñadora a Erwin, nunca apartando su mirada a un punto en que Nile se movería incómodo. Aclarándose la garganta, rompiendo el silencio Erwin suelta la mano de Levi, ignorante del golpe que ha generado levemente en su pecho y alma para, en un moviente que lo sorprende, pasar su mano por su cintura y acercarlo, no del todo alejando el sentimiento de rechazo y miedo.

“Marie, permíteme presentarte a Levi” anuncia para luego mirar a Levi “Levi, te presento a Marie, es una **antigua amiga** de la secundaria”.

Si la mirada de la mujer se atenuó unos grados nadie lo menciono pues de inmediato se fue para centrar toda su atención en él.

“Un gusto” concuerdan ambos de manera cortante, tensando el ambiente aún más.

Jesús, él quería irse de este lugar, esto es tan incómodo es como si fuese una teleserie mala de esas que ve su madre donde la novia despachada se encuentra con la amante solo que Levi no era la amante en ese momento porque Erwin ya había roto con él. Sin embargo, Marie parece tener otras ideas porque de repente toda incomodidad se esfuma colocando una mirada animada mientras suelta un animado “oh, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?” pregunta a lo que tanto Nile y Erwin saltan, quizás demasiado rápido, cada uno con sus excusas. El primero con que ya tenían una idea trazada, el segundo de que esta algo apurados de volver a casa con la última palabra obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de la otra pareja.

“Ah, ¿viven junto?” pregunta Marie con una sonrisa angelical que hace a Levi sentirse nervioso.

Nile también parece incómodo.

“Oh no” responde Erwin.

Todos pueden sentir el ambiente relajarse un poco.

“En realidad vinimos a una conferencia del tipo parecido a la de Nile, pero nos estamos quedando en casa de mis padres, tuvimos un problema ayer así que aproveche de llevar a Levi para que se familiarizara con Londres. Deberías haberlo visto patinar, es todo un experto para ser su primera vez” comenta con orgullo haciendo que Levi se sonroje y Nile le lanza una mirada sucia.

“Qué bueno, felicidades por tu primer patinaje Levi” felicita Marie con una sonrisa educada.

“Gracias” murmura Levi incómodo.

Un segundo de silencio más entre ellos, Levi ya tiene la esperanza de poder irse cuando Erwin anuncia que ya se tienen que ir soltando algo que lo toma desprevenido.

“Por cierto, felicidades por el bebé”

¡¿QUÉ?!

Aguarda

¡¿Qué?!

Levi hecha una mirada más detenida a la mujer, pero no hay señales obvias. El embarazo en betas y alfas no se muestra tanto como en omegas lo que no sería nada raro que no se hubiera dado cuentas antes y..

Alto.

¿El padre es…

Hecha una mirada a Nile quien tiene un brillo orgulloso.

…

¿Felicidades?

\--------------------//--------------------

“Ella es muy bonita” Erwin le lanza una sonrisa pequeña respondiendo un suave “lo es” que Levi responde con un “mmm” que se desvanece en el ambiente mientras caminan en dirección a la casa. Habían tomado un taxi, pero Erwin había insistido en caminar por el lugar, que no habría peligro ni problema por eso así que Levi, agotado por todo, sencillamente accedió.

“Y aun así no te casaste con ella”

“La belleza es efímera Levi”

“No me vengas con esa mierda. Sabes a lo que me refiero” comentó molesto deteniéndose en la calle a lo que Erwin volteo para mirarlo.

“Lo siento”

“Y dije que ya lo olvidaba”

“Pero ¿qué pasa si no quiero que lo olvides?, ¿Qué pasa si no quiero olvidarlo?” pregunta Erwin “¿Qué pasa si digo que me has estado persiguiendo desde entonces? Que no he podido sacarte de mi mente, que me has cambiado y no sé cómo o si quiero volver a ser él de antes” se acerca con lentitud deteniéndose frente a él “¿Qué pasa si me muero por volver a intentarlo?” pregunta fijandolo con la mirada en el espacio donde Levi no sabe de dónde saca la fuerza para responder con voz estrangulada y dolorosa.

“Pasa que no se si puedo intentarlo. Pasa que di tanto la última vez que no si queda más de mí que pueda darte…” responde con voz rota para que Erwin enmarque su rostro con sus enormes y cálidas manos.

“Siempre serás suficiente para mi Levi. Siempre”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> <3 Besos.


	12. El lechero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanaba quiere ser la amiga solterona y nadie quiere un lechero en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas!, traigo un nuevo capítulo, este es mucho más relajado que los anteriores pero no se preocupen pronto vendrá el caos 7u7 de todas maneras espero que lo disfruten.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó Hange con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

“¿Bien qué?” preguntó Levi devuelta, leyendo una ficha clínica.

“Oh, tú sabes, conferencias, citas, besos, sex-” en este punto Levi le tapó la boca soltando entre dientes “santo cielo, cállate, te diré, pero cállate” que Hange respondió moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Los segundos pasaron con él mirando los papeles y Hange sentada en frente esperando pacientemente hasta que volvió interrumpir con un “¿Entonces?” que hizo a Levi soltar la pluma y suspirar ruidoso.

En realidad, luego de esa primera noche las restantes no estuvieron tan mal. Ambos habían caído en una especie de limbo con Erwin intentando moverse y Levi mirándolo temeroso. Momento incomodo y ambiente extraño que rodearon la casa y que se rompió al día siguiente cuando asistieron a la tercera conferencia donde ambos se dividieron a cada curso de interés no sin antes separarse con Erwin besándolo su mano y deseándole dulcemente un buen día.

Levi se sentía en las nubes después de eso.

“Lo vamos a intentar” pronunció lentamente como si la idea aún no estuviera lo suficientemente procesada.

Al cuarto día de eso todo estuvo en una extraña y agradable calma, Juliet preparó una rica cena donde convivieron todos y se encargaron de poner a Levi al día con algunos momentos épicos de la infancia y adolescencia de Erwin, sumado a eso una foto de un niño de unos ocho año bastante redondo que lo hizo atorarse y a Erwin mirar avergonzado a su madre.

Gordo, era más bien la palabra.

Los niños tienden a almacenar más grasa que irá desapareciendo a medida que llegue la pubertad y por ende el crecimiento acelerado así que eso explicaba muchas cosas sobre porque él no recordaba algún gramo de grasa en el cuerpo del alfa.

“Era un niño muy lindo”

“Estaba gordo mamá” se quejó Erwin entre divertido por la ridiculez de su madre y avergonzado porque Levi viera esas fotos.

“Oh, tonterías, nada que el crecimiento pueda eliminar. Era un niño tan lindo” comentó perdida en los recuerdos obteniendo una sonrisa de John.

Lastimamente toda calma llegaba a su fin pronto en algo que vino por el empaque de maletas y la despedida en el aeropuerto donde ambos padres hablaron cosas en privado con Erwin, algunas lágrimas de Juliet se derramaron y finalmente, sorprendiendolo, la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza pidiéndole que cuidara de su hijo dejándolo con una sensación de calidez y algo de vergüenza.

“Así que solo quedaron en eso, ¿tuvieron breves interacciones y ya?” pregunto Hange en blanco a lo que Levi asintió “Espera…¡¿y el sexo?!” exclamó preguntando haciendo sonrojar a Levi quien le pidió que guardara silencio.

“No hubo idiota” Hange se mostraba visiblemente desilusionada.

Estaban junto a los padres de Erwin, no podían simplemente follar y dejar el aroma por toda la casa eso sería una vergüenza, además, Erwin no parecía tener interés por eso al contrario ha estado bastante meloso en cuanto a caricias, tomando la mano de Levi, llevándole café, besando su rostro, es como si fuese el primer omega que haya visto en su vida brillando simplemente por las pequeñas sonrisas que a Levi se le escapan por eso.

“Ya habrá tiempo para eso” contestó despreocupado para luego recordar algo o mejor dicho a alguien importante “Hablando ¿Dónde está Nanaba?” pregunta mirando alrededor de la cafetería a lo que Hange suspira.

“Veras Levi mientras tú y Erwin se comportan como un par de viejos de noventa años” comienza a explicar obteniendo una mirada molesta de Levi “Nanaba agarro el valor que no tenías y le pidió a Mike una cita”

¿Qué?

“¿Aguarda hablamos de la misma Nanaba que se escondía detrás del menú hace unas semanas?” Hange asintió seria.

Y hablando del diablo la mujer entra por la puerta para sentarse junto a ellos con un ceño fruncido en su cara sin comentarles nada al respecto, sin compadecerse de la mirada ansiosa y emocionada de Hange.

“¿Y bien?” pregunta Hange ansiosa.

“¿Bien qué?” responde Nanaba haciendo que Levi levante las cejas.

Oh-oh a alguien le fue mal.

Puede ver como entra Mike acompañado de Erwin y Nile con una expresión depresiva lanzando miradas lastimosas hacia ellos que confunden a Levi sin saber si reír o ponerse serio por lo loco de todo. Viendo que no conseguía la atención deseada simplemente se rindió, para los tres sentarse en una de las mesas alejadas entre Petra y los demás enfermeros y Eren y los demás pasantes.

“Oh dios, otra más. Primero Levi y ahora tú” se queja Hange provocando que Nanaba le dé una mirada lastimosa a Levi quien se encoge de hombros.

“No me mires a mi, yo estoy bien” explica a lo que Hange niega con la cabeza para preguntar de una vez por todo que le paso en su cita.

“Nada, eso pasó, nada” explica enojada.

Eso no suena tan mal. Piensa confundido. Mirada que al ver Nanaba comienza a explicar con mayor detalle. Resultaba que efectivamente ella había salido con Mike a comer sushi a un local que en lo personal le gustaba bastante por lo que sentía que era un buen lugar para compartir con una persona especial, todo bien, Mike llegó, le dio asentimiento, Nanaba se puso linda y todo se sentaron a comer y…

_“…Hueles bien…” murmuró Mike haciéndola reír._

“¿Y eso que tiene de malo?” pregunto Hange confundida "el tipo olfatea a todo el mundo"

“Bueno tiene mucho de malo, porque fue lo único que me dijo. ¡un total de cinco veces! Para terminar el sushi y no decir nada más” se quejó que al ver la mirada aun expectante de ambos concluyó en un tono molesto “eso fue todo” terminó dejando a Levi y Hange con miradas confundidas.

“¿Cómo?”

“Eso, comió, olfateo, termino y era” termina decepcionada y enojada.

Oh, chico.

Levi lanza una mirada disimulada a la otra mesa donde Erwin parece estar dándole ánimo a Mike y Nile por el contrario parece bastante enojado.

Bueno en sus experiencias Mike siempre ha sido callado, hablando justo lo necesario.

“Quizás es gay con Erwin” Levi se atora con el café a lo que Hange hace una mueca “Digo, a él le habla de lo mas bien y-”

“Bueno si lo fuera no será un sentimiento en ambos lados, al menos Levi se ha asegurado de eso” informó Hange con una sonrisa obteniendo una mirada depresiva de Nanaba hacia Levi quien murmuró un “me alegra que al menos uno de nosotros le vaya bien en el amor” sin ánimos.

Al menos intenta ser sincera al respecto. Piensa Levi incómodo viendo a Nanaba pensar en voz alta algo de que quizás debería conseguir un gato.

“Doctor Levi” llama una voz que le hace hacer una mueca interna.

Este será un día muy largo.

Detrás de él Petra lo mira con una expresión incómoda y preocupada apretando su cuaderno de notas entre sus manos pidiéndole con suavidad si podía acompañarla a un lado. 

Pensó un momento dudoso si hacerlo o no, era su periodo libre y había tenido la esperanza de que su compañera ya hubiera solucionado su enamoramiento confesado hace un tiempo atrás, Oluo al menos parecia mas entusiasmado por eso pero la omega se veia bastante preocupada al respecto por lo que desechando esa idea se despidio de las demás para seguirla por los pasillos hasta llegar a un piso en particular que lo hizo mirar confundido.

Él no tenía jurisdicción en este piso. 

“Mikasa está llorando en el armario” le susurra apuntando hacia el lugar en particular haciendo que levante las cejas sorprendido por el comentario.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del hospital esperaba toparse con muchas cosas, algún paciente perdido, otro fugado, quizás Hange traficando algo, los pasantes descansando e incluso enfermeras cuchicheando, pero no esto, en realidad nunca esperaría esto.

Mikasa y llorar, dos palabras que Levi pocas veces en su vida ha escuchado o pronunciado juntas pues, a lo largo de su corto tiempo había visto pocas veces, le cabían en una mano para contar, los momentos en que lo había hecho, y cuando lo hacía pues…era lagrimas rebeldes esas que Levi veía deslizarse por su rostro aun con el ceño ferozmente fruncido, la nariz arrugada y los labios apretados. No era bueno consolando a la gente, era más de esa clase de persona que te baja de nivel el problema y te dice junta la mierda por lo que cuando su prima lloraría simplemente fingiría educadamente que no la había visto para no hacerla sentir avergonzada, ayudándola a poner todo en orden nuevamente.

Al parecer hoy no era distinto.

Mikasa estaba secándose las lágrimas, feroz y pasional mientras sorbeteaba sin vergüenza alguna.

“Lárgate” ordenó con la voz estrangulada.

Levi suspiró.

“Sabes que no puedo hacerme el ciego si estas llorando en el hospital” explicó entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta para apoyarse en el marco.

“No se trata del hospital” negó furiosa de espaldas a él.

Un silencio tranquilo y cómodo se acomodó entre ellos. 

“Se trata de él, ¿verdad?” Preguntó dejando el nombre en el aire, pero sabiendo que ambas mentes estaban en una misma persona.

Si le había hecho algo Levi le haría la vida un infierno.

Negándose a hablarle el tiempo suficiente miró su reloj en la pantalla del celular mandando un mensaje a Petra para que lo cubriera un momento.

Los minutos pasaron, tantos que Levi pensó que tendría que abandonar la conversación pues tenía obligaciones a la que actuar. Hasta que Mikasa lo volvió a interrumpir.

“Eren no me quiere”

Suspira internamente.

Eso lo sabían casi todos en el lugar, en realidad Hange se lo había mencionado un par de veces, pero Levi no vio el fin de decirlo. Mikasa era terca, tanto y más que él incluso, si se le metía algo en la cabeza no se le saldría a no ser que ella misma se diera cuenta.

“Me dijo que ya no lo molestara, que dejara de ahogarlo” pronunció con voz aún más ahogada, Levi podía imaginar sus lágrimas aun de espalda.

El aire apestaba a tristeza.

“Sabías que tarde o temprano ocurría esto” comienza a decir para ser interrumpido.

“¡Pero yo me esforcé!, pensé que si lo intentaba tan duro- 

“¿Qué?, ¿se enamoraría de ti?” Completo con un poco de burla obteniendo que Mikasa se volteara y lo mirara herida “eso no pasara Mikasa, no puedes obligar a alguien a enamorarse no importa cuán fuerte…y puro sean tus sentimientos, no importa el tiempo dedicado o la pasión que pones en ello, no puedes fingir que está aquello que nunca existió” sentencia viendo las lágrimas cristalinas caer por sus mejillas.

Tenía los ojos rojos en una expresión similar a la de hacía años atrás. En el fondo, sigue siendo la misma mocosa que buscaba imitar a Levi.

“…pero yo lo amo tanto…” se quejó en un tono bajo, casi susurrando al aire con temor a que se lo llevara el viento.

“Pero él no lo hace” decide encontrando su mirada “y es hora de que lo aceptes para que puedas avanzar y crecer” Mikasa lo mira a dolorida.

“¿Podré olvidarlo?” Pregunta temerosa haciendo que la pregunta resuene en el alma de Levi y lo estremezca por dentro, rozando heridas que había cocinó con terquedad y fuerza de voluntad.

“No es necesario olvidarlo” Mikasa se ve destrozada “solo aprender a vivir con ello y quizás en algún momento, puedas pensarlo y no sentir dolor al respecto” instruye a lo que Mikasa derrama un par de lágrimas y hace algo que no había esperado.

Lo abraza. Envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, escondiendo su nariz en su cuello. Es cálida e incómodamente alta pero no se queja al respecto, simplemente la abraza de vuelta.

\-----------------///-------------------------------------------------------------

“Voy a sacarlo” anuncia a los demás cirujanos y matronas en la sala mientras la mujer y el padre esperan al otro lado de la manta que los dividía.

Eran una pareja peculiar, ambos de cabello cobrizo y pecas desparramadas por su rostro. Habían venido acompañados de una gran familia, todos de cabello rojizos y tez blanquecina, tanto de la mujer como del hombre, que lo hacían parecer destinados el uno al otro mientras algunos amigos brillaban por su presencia llamando la atención de Levi entre la multitud por su apariencia fuera de lugar, como por ejemplo una persona que parecía ser de origen chino y otra de tez bronceada.

“Son amigos nuestros del trabajo, somos dueños de una empresa de turismo” explicó el padre divertido mientras la esposa era prepara para la operación.

Resultaba que el hombre contrataba personas de diversos orígenes con el fin de dar una experiencia más personal y cercana a todos sus clientes. Esto no solo los hacía sentir como en casa sino también bienvenidos al nuevo lugar y por ende les estaba generando bastante popularidad entre el público.

Un buen negocio en realidad. 

Con toda la familia y amigos esperando afuera y los padres ansiosos dentro Levi rompió el saco amniótico, abriéndolo y sacando al bebé arrugado, húmedo, resbaladizo y…¿oscuro?

Alto.

Echó una mirada a los padres. Pelirrojo, piel clara, ojos avellana y pecoso.

Miró al bebé. Castaño, piel oscura, él no veía peca alguna.

Algo no cuadra.

Intercambio una mirada con Erwin, quien había venido a observar la cirugía y los procedimientos, viéndose tan confundido como él unos segundos para parecer después muy incómodo acercándose a Levi y susurrarle en el oído “Había un chico de tez similar afuera” 

Un segundo de silencio bastó para que todos en la sala lo miraran y por ende al bebé también mientras sus cerebros intentaban volver a funcionar correctamente. Compartió una mirada con una matrona quien parecía querer que la tragara la tierra y otra con un pasante que lucía tan confundido como el resto.

“¿Todo bien doctor?” preguntó el padre ansioso haciendo que Levi tuviera el breve impulso de volver a meter él bebe a dentro y pedirle a alguien más que se encargará de sacarlo.

“Todo bien, es un niño sano y con buen peso” anuncio entregando él bebe a una matrona quien se mantuvo siempre a la vista de la pareja a un costado de la sala con Erwin tomándole los signos vitales y reflejos.

Luego de cerrada la madre y quitado la separación, la matrona tomó al bebé con una expresión decidida como si se enfrentara a la prueba más difícil de su vida y lo colocó en el pecho de la madre quien en un inicio sonreía encantada para mirarlo tanto ella como el padre en estado de shock.

Fue una imagen bastante chistosa.

El bebé sería posicionado en su pecho mientras el padre le hacía mimos a la esposa agotada, para que la esposa desviara su mirada alegre hacia su primogénito en un brillo que murió de un segundo a otro, moviendo en un rápido giro la cabeza como si se asegurara que en realidad no fuera el bebé el equivocado sino el esposo a quien cambiaron.

Aquí viene.

“Este no es mi bebé” se quejó la mujer claramente aterrada.

“¿Doctor y mi hijo?” preguntó el padre confundido y preocupado.

Pues…

“Este es su bebé” insistió la matrona

“No, nadie en mi familia es de esa piel. Este no es mi bebé” insistió el padre mientras la mujer rompía a llorar.

Bueno en algo tenía razón.

“¡¿Me engañaste?!, ¡te follaste a Derek!” exclamó el no padre ignorando las frases de amor de su esposa.

“No es cierto mi amor esto es natural” explicó la madre claramente no viendo el tic en las cejas de todos los presentes “¿verdad doctor?” pregunta desesperada a lo que Erwin se aclara la garganta siendo siempre el profesional en acción.

“¿Tienen algún pariente con esa tez?”

“No” anuncia el padre decidido.

“Entonces le sugiero que haga una prueba de paternidad antes de firmar cualquier documento”

\--------------///--------------------

“¡Un brindis para que el bebé de todos no sea del lechero!” grito Hange golpeando su cerveza con alegría e ignorando la mueca de incomodidad de todos a su alrededor incluida a Nanaba diciéndole que no se adelantara que aquí nadie planeaba tener niños.

Obviamente aún estaba enojada.

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde que ocurrió el evento del lechero, como lo llamaban todos en el hospital, los rumores vuelan rápido y sin duda alguna, cuando llegó la fecha de su reunión habitual, sería obviamente mencionado. Originalmente eran solo Levi, Hange y Nanaba pero Hange insistió en invitar a Erwin, Mike y Moblit por motivos que no quiso nombrar pues con el rechazo de Nanaba era suficiente.

“Venga hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en ese momento, no me imagino la cara del pobre” comenta divertida.

“Te aseguro que fue de todo excepto diversión” completo Erwin para su disfrute.

Mike a su costado se movió incómodo producto de las dagas que Nanaba enviaba a su dirección.

“Zoé, no bebas tan rápido” pidió Moblit preocupado a su pareja haciendo que Levi sintiera pena por el pobre diablo que tendría que acarrear el cuerpo de Hange hacia su residencia. Ambos betas llevaban aproximadamente un año de matrimonio felizmente consolidado, Levi no sabía cómo era posible eso pero estaba muy feliz porque alguien se preocupara y amara a su amiga como se lo merecía.

“Pss” llamó Erwin empujando ligeramente a Levi con el hombro para indicarle que mirara a una dirección en particular. Tan perdido estaba en el desastre borracho que Hange estaba haciendo en la mesa que se perdió de Nanaba y Mike saliendo del lugar silenciosamente.

Esperaba que arreglaran sus cosas, los comentarios de soltería infinita y ser la vieja de los gatos por parte de Nanaba ya estaban aburriendolo además, Hange ya no sabía que más decirle para animarla.

_“Preséntame a un primo o algo” había sugerido Nanaba una noche de cine que habían tenido los tres para luego pensar mejor a quien le estaba pidiendo que le presentara alguien y soltar un rápido “no, sabes mejor no” obteniendo una mirada confundida de Hange quien ya comenzado a hojear su lista de contactos._

Sin la nube negra de Nanaba y la incomodidad de Mike sobre ellos todo se descontrolo mucho más con Hange gritando sobre cantar una canción a lo que Levi, un poco borracho, pero aun consciente, respondió que esto no era un karaoke lo que provocó que Hange mirara a Moblit y le dijera “¡pues vamos a un karaoke!” a lo que Moblit obviamente se negó. Con Hange haciendo pucheros Erwin se volvió cada vez más meloso y finalmente Hange bebió lo suficiente como para caerse de la silla y reír como una loca haciendo que Moblit sacara el teléfono y pidiera un Uber. 

Después de eso todo fue una bruma de alcohol y teletransportación en actos como si de una obra se tratara.

  * Toma el Uber con Erwin quien se golpea la cabeza y Levi la frota como un idiota.
  * Llegan al departamento (no sabe de quién, pero alguien saca llaves así que debe ser de uno de los dos)
  * Ahí todo se fue a la mierda.



Erwin lo presiona contra la pared metiendo su nariz en su cuello, chupando, besando a lo que Levi gime echando la cabeza hacia lado para mostrar más piel. Tenía calor, mucho calor, demasiado calor que lo hacía sudar y estremecerse con cada caricia.

Sin duda se había sobrepasado con el alcohol.

De la puerta pasan a la cama, donde terminan desnudos con manos en todos lados y ambas durezas frotándose.

Recuerda a los besos en el vientre, y una mordida particularmente excitante entre las piernas. Erwin chupándolo, luego lamiendo su entrada. Él viniendo. Los dedos en su entrada abriéndolo y haciéndolo empujar hacia abajo mientras rogaba por más para finalmente ser llenado a tope de un golpe que sacó el aire de sus pulmones y lo hizo arquearse en la cama, sobre estimulado, llevando aún más profundo el miembro, acariciando ese punto que lo hizo ver estrellas.

Habían follado duro, la cama se balanceo golpeando el cabezal y haciendo el colchón rechinar con las bolas de Erwin golpeando con fuerza contra su trasero en un “paf, paf” que se combinó con el sonido húmedo y la respiración agitada.

“Erwin…¡alfa!” llamó con espasmos en cada embestida rogando por más.

Lo quería todo.

Y después, vino la satisfacción. Una que nunca había recordado en su vida que lo hizo rasgar con sus uñas la espalda del alfa en una busqueda de soporte cuando su cuerpo convulsionó sobre la cama para después irse todo a negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	13. El elegido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes!! traigo un nuevo capítulo.  
> Espero que lo disfruten. :)

El ruido de una alarma que no era suya lo despertó con la cabeza golpeándole con el dolor típico de una resaca que no había sufrido en años. Estaba con la mejilla pegada al pecho de Erwin, para su vergüenza babeando, totalmente desnudos ambos. Levantó con un esfuerzo considerable su torso hasta sentarse en el colchón y estirar la mano para levantar los pantalones de Erwin, sacar su celular y apagar la alarma.

Dios…piensa pasándose la mano por la cara y el cabello

¿Qué día era?

¿Dónde estaban?

Suspirando se levanta del colchón no sin antes echar una mirada a Erwin quien se giró para volver a dormirse, con la sábana apenas cubriendo su cintura. Puede ver parte de su lindo trasero.

Observa la habitación buscando su ropa, pero se rinde cuando solo encuentra sus pantalones y un calcetín entre el desastre. Esto era una causa perdida. Prefiere meterse al closet de Erwin, sacando un par de calcetines que le quedan enormes, gracias al cielo la ropa interior es elasticada y ni hablar de la camisa que parece le quedaría más como un vestido. Tomando todo lo anterior incluido sus pantalones, olvida el calcetín, se va hacia la ducha sintiendo un cosquilleo conocido en su parte trasera que le grita sobre todo lo que hicieron anoche.

Ya limpio, y vestido sale para encontrar a Erwin preparando el desayuno. Olía bien, se acerca para mirar unos deliciosos tocinos respondiéndole a Erwin lo horrible que le duele la cabeza cuando él pregunta obteniendo una mueca de dolor similar. Ambos se habían pasado de copas, piensa lanzando un breve chillido sorprendido cuando el alfa mete la nariz en su cuello con felicidad oliendolo.

“Hueles bien” murmura complacido.

Por supuesto que huele bien, aún apesta al aroma de Erwin, cuando se estaba bañando pensó brevemente en lavarse con más esmero, pero dudaba que se fuera o saliera a encontrarse con alguien más.

“Ya, no te pongas meloso. Mejor vete a bañar apestas” regaña empujando ligeramente al alfa quien se ríe divertido murmurando “pero huelo a ti” que hace el corazón de Levi vibrar emocionado.

Con ambos duchados y desayunados, Erwin lo tira junto a él para estirarse en el sillón y ver una película. Gracias al cielo que se les ocurrió tener esta reunión los viernes, si fuera un jueves de seguro no estarían disfrutando de ello.

Sabe que Erwin piensa lo mismo cuando suspira con Levi descansando sobre su pecho, metiendo la nariz en su cabello y lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción.

\------------------//------------------------------

“Uuhh alguien tuvo un buen fin de semana” anunció Hange a él lunes cuando Levi le informo que no era necesario que lo pasara a buscar ya que Erwin lo llevaría al hospital, obviamente después de ir a buscar sus cosas.

“Que hermosa es la vida” anuncio Nanaba con una sonrisa enorme que hizo a ambos levantar las cejas en dirección hacia ella quien preguntó un “¿Qué?”.

“Uuuuhh Nanaba follo” canta Hange viendo a Nanaba enrojecer y gritarle que se calle para luego indicar hacia Levi quejándose que no está molestándolo.

“Pero Levi no tuvo sexo de maquillaje” responde Hange divertida.

\---------------------//------------------------

“Puedes dejar de mirarme, es molesto” pronunció Mikasa ante la mirada sorprendida de Eren quien ni siquiera había pestañeado por unos buenos minutos.

“T-te cortaste el pelo” tartamudeo Eren sin quitar la vista.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. Mikasa había llegado aquella mañana con el cabello más corto, y eso que antes lo tenía hasta los hombros, quedando en un estilo más militar que observo unos momentos para luego preguntar un sencillo “¿y eso a que venía?” a lo que su prima se encogió de hombros respondiendo que la chica golosa le había comentado que cortarse el pelo era una manera de comenzar nuevos momentos. Levantó una ceja con la tentación de informarle que ese era un cliché del cine, pero sin querer hostigar simplemente asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

“Doctor Ackerman, Jeaguer me está toqueteando” acuso cuando estiro su mano con la intensión de tocar su cabello a lo que Levi respondió a lo típico paternal de “Eren no molestes a Ackerman” en tono aburrido, ignoro la mirada de muerte que Mikasa le dio para concentrarse en lo que tenía delante.

Peter, un hombre alfa de aproximadamente veintidós años se sentaba en la camilla con un aire de superioridad. No era algo extraño, si le dieran un dólar por cada alfa que se cree mejor de seguro no tendría que seguir trabajando para pagar sus cuentas, no era la situación pero no perdía nada con quejarse por no serlo, de todas maneras cuando un paciente llega con esa clase de actitud solo significa problemas tanto para Levi, que era un omega, como para el personal médico al intentar razonar con el hombre.

Bueno, no es como que pudiera cambiarlo, prefería ocuparse él del hombre que arriesgar a Petra o alguien más, tampoco es que estuviera solo, en caso de cualquier problema podía lanzar a Mikasa al ataque porque Eren no era el tipo más intimidante en la habitación, aunque pretenda serlo.

“¿Y bien? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?” pregunta tomando la ficha para hojear los síntomas y ver un “posible consumo de drogas subrayado”. Extraño, Peter frente a él no parecía un drogadicto, tenía un pulso estable, parecía consciente de su entorno y bastante tranquilo al menos lo suficiente como para mostrar altivez.

“Soy el elegido” anunció con orgullo.

Eren a su costado lo miro confundido.

Mikasa lanzó una mirada aburrida.

Levi internamente levantó las cejas.

“¿Así?” preguntó dispuesto a seguirle el juego “¿Algún síntoma en particular o-”

“Embarazo” interrumpió, explicando.

Envió una mirada al vientre del hombre, no parecía embarazado, era raro que los alfas se embarazaran pues la concepción era mucho más difícil si se compara con los betas, pero eso no quería decir que fuese imposible.

“Veo” entrego la ficha a Mikasa que comenzó a anotar.

“Mareo, fatiga, vómitos” el alfa arrugó la nariz en una expresión de asco.

“No” negó. Levi frunció el entrecejo era común que en las primeras semanas se produjeran aquellos síntomas, aunque eso no quería decir que casos asintomáticos no se presentara. Eran raros, pero no imposibles.

“¿Cuánto tiempo desde la concepción?”

“O no lo sé, Dios no pone tiempo en sus milagros” comenta relajado Peter totalmente ignorante de la mirada molesta de Levi.

Esto debía de ser una broma.

“¿Perdón?, creo que no entiendo, ¿Cuándo se realizó la última penetración?” volvió a preguntar de manera más explícita viendo la expresión horrorizada del hombre.

“Rayos no, quizás sea lo suyo, pero no es lo mío”

Levi no entendía.

“Entonces no está embarazado” interrumpió Eren confundido a lo que el hombre contradijo con pasión obteniendo una mirada amenazante de Mikasa.

Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

“¿Por qué cree que está embarazado?” pregunta frotándose el entrecejo. El hombre le lanza una mirada hartada.

“Mire, de seguro usted no creerá en esto, pero estoy seguro, tengo una prueba” afirmó levantando el mentón “Dios me ha escogido para ser la fuente de su segunda venida a la tierra”

No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué siempre le tocan los locos e idiotas? ¿hay alguna clase de filtro que hacen en la recepción para seleccionar a sus pacientes? Quizás debería de ser más educado al saludar.

Su estómago gruñe de hambre, disimuladamente mira el reloj para ver que aún faltaba bastante para el almuerzo. Quizás podría comprar un sándwich.

“Bien, ¿Qué clase de prueba tiene?” pregunta siguiendo el juego del hombre, pidiendo a quien quiera que escuchara sus pensamientos que no sea nada relacionado al misticismo o un “porque lo soñé”.

Sorprendentemente el alfa agarra una mochila que andaba trayendo con él para rebuscar en su interior, moviendo objetos con una mirada pensativa que cambió cuando encontró algo en particular. Sacándolo Levi no pudo evitar que sus cejas se levantaron al ver la prueba de embarazo casera en sus manos.

“Encontré esta prueba sin usar en mi baño luego que mi exnovia y yo rompieramos, ustedes los omegas y betas siempre se están haciendo estos test y sentí curiosidad por ello, así que leí las instrucciones y lo realice” explica entregándole la prueba casera a Levi quien se puso los guantes primero al ver que él se la entregó sin nada. “entonces, me hice la prueba y me dio positivo. Necesito la atención más especializada que tenga, este niño será el salvador del mundo”

Levi, Mikasa, y Eren lo miran como si fuese un estúpido. Bueno…el último lo mira con más simpatía.

“¿Entonces no hubo penetración?” el paciente reitera enojado un “no” para proceder a comentar cosas sobre los doctores tontos y omegas consiguiendo título cuando no son capaces.

Suspirando por la pobre alma idiota y desdichada le pido la ficha a Mikasa y creó una ficha para derivarlo a un oncólogo. Él hombre, obviamente bastante ofendido por no ser considerado digno de llevar al futuro salvador del mundo le pregunto porque rayos Levi lo derivaba a un oncólogo si él no tenía cáncer, pidiendo de paso un doctor alfa a Eren y Mikasa quienes le fruncieron el ceño ofendidos.

“Un hombre, solo puede dar positivo a una prueba de embarazo sin penetración anal cuando existen unos niveles anómalos de beta-HGC lo que en realidad podría ser una indicación de cáncer testicular” explica mientras anota su diagnóstico al doctor de oncología para mirar después al hombre visiblemente blanco y más pasivo.

“Cáncer…” murmura asustado a lo que Levi asiente dándole una hoja con la cita, enviando a Eren a entregar el papeleo.

\---------------------------///----------------

El baño del hospital era un lugar repulsivo para Levi. Si, podían ser un hospital, uno de los mejores en realidad, pero eso no quería decir que cada metro cuadrado sea totalmente higienizado, por más que peleara con uñas y dientes sobre el tema no era el jodido director para estar mandando entonces ¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo voluntariamente en el baño?

Miro la pantalla de su celular con el corazón bombeando a mil, quizás está al borde del infarto. La pantalla con el símbolo ridículo de una flor, totalmente ignorante de su efecto brillaba en tonos rosas, felices muy contrario a como se sentía con el único mensaje que le cortaba la respiración.

“Retraso: dos semanas”

Joder.

Respiro entre dientes apretando el icono para ver el calendario. ¿Cómo era posible que se le olvidará? ¿acaso era estúpido? ¿su madre le hubiera regañado con fuerza por eso? Aun recordaba cuando comenzó, esa maldita primera vez y ella le había instalado esta aplicación en su celular porque no podía estar al tanto.

“Eres un niño grande ahora Levi, tienes que cuidarte más, ser responsable de tu cuerpo”

El calor era un momento que se daba tres veces al año si no estabas tomando ningún medicamento que influyera en eso, y el de Levi debería haber ocurrido hace dos semanas.

¿Por qué no había llegado? Él se estaba inyectando anticonceptivos, estaba al pendiente de ello. Una inyección cada tres meses de larga duración, solo había una manera en que fallara y era cuando entraba en calor puesto que su cuerpo se volvía momentáneamente inmune a ella en ese periodo, como a todo omega, pero él no había entrado en calor ¿o sí?

Se rompió la cabeza mentalmente buscando algún momento en particular, algo en que recordara entrar en un calor, pero no había ninguno y él no era ningún elegido de quien sea que estuviera arriba para llevar al futuro Jesús.

Algo debía de estar mal con sus hormonas, no hay otra razón.

¿Quizás haber retomado su vida sexual había hecho a su cuerpo? No, cuando estaba en la universidad y se acostaba con Erwin no había ocurrido eso.

Entonces…solo tenía que ir a la opción más segura.

Terminado su turno habitual, sale del hospital, cambia de ruta para pasar a una farmacia local y comprar el test. Si lo hubiese adquirido en el hospital, siendo un trabajador de recinto probablemente le hubiera salido más barato, pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien más se diera cuenta de lo que estaba comprando.

Tomo uno con nerviosismo e incomodidad. No debería ser para tanto, había tomado uno hace pocas horas, claro no era de él, pero servían para lo mismo. La mayoría de los omegas se hacían test con regularidad sobre todos aquellos que tenían problemas con los calores por lo que no debería sentir tan extraño comprarlo.

Era algo normal.

La cajera levantó una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa de “¿de veras te vas a llevar esa cantidad?” que Levi afirmó pasando su tarjeta de crédito, guardando en su mochila los cinco test. Conociendo su suerte demás que le salía nulo el primero y tendría que volver a buscar un segundo.

Con el test abierto, esperando a por él, tuvo la breve idea de llamar a Erwin, decirle lo que ocurría, pero la vergüenza clara de haber sido un irresponsable pesaba sobre él. No era únicamente su culpa, Erwin tampoco usaba protección, pero era porque Levi le aseguraba que usaba la inyección y nunca lo anudaba, pero no había manera de que, si era fuera de otro, no con Levi, desde que había ocurrido lo de Marie había sido un total defensor de la soltería, nada de relación amorosa, no quería ser tocado por nadie.

Suspirando y rindiéndose a su destino realizó la primera prueba tomando el tiempo con el teléfono. Se paseó de un lugar a otro con las manos a la cadera y la mirada al piso hasta que la alarma sonó haciéndolo saltar levemente y apagarla con temor. No miraría la muestra, no quería mirarla, si no la miraba no estaba ahí.

Pero tampoco podía pretender por nueve meses que no estaba allí si era positivo.

Suspirando se dio cuenta que no podía hacer esto solo por lo que tomó su teléfono y marcó a la única con la habilidad de hacerlo mantener la cordura por estos momentos, un ancla a tierra.

  
“HOLA” gritó Hange emocionada.

“Hange” respondió Levi.

“¿Y bien en qué lío estás metido?” Levi levantó una ceja mirando hacia la pared para responder porque le preguntaba aquello “Solo me llamas por mi nombre cuando hablas de un tema serio, importante, o te has metido en lio. Así que habla, a quien tengo que enterrar, aunque te aseguro que mis habilidades enterrando cuerpos no son buenas, pero por algo se empieza”

“Perfecto, entiérrame a mi” suspiro al teléfono y antes de que Hange pudiera volver a hablar lo soltó “Tengo dos semanas de atraso”.

El silencio en la otra línea no lo ayudó y tampoco lo hizo el grito y luego el corte de la llamada que provocó que mirara el teléfono preguntándose si su amiga de verdad se había vuelto loca al respecto.

La video llamada lo asustó sinceramente.

“Bien, cuéntame todo, ¿es por la noche de copas?” pregunto Hange haciendo que Levi la mirara en shock.

La noche de copas.

No había pensado en ella porque simplemente habían tenido sexo hasta donde sabía Levi, pero tanto él como Erwin estaban bastante borrachos por lo que pudo haber entrado en calor en ese instante y si se producía la concepción simplemente se apagaría tan rápido como una vela al soplarla.

Pasando a contarle a Hange lo ocurrido, la científica asintió estando de acuerdo con su teoría.

“¿Y bien que esperas?, revisa, después de todo tengo que planificarme ser futura tía no es nada barato” bromeo relajando el ambiente a su alrededor.

Tomando una respiración y todo el valor que tenía, con la mirada de Hange por el teléfono a un costado de él tomo la primera prueba y maldijo.

Se había comprado cuatro pruebas por nada. Pensó al mirar, por segunda vez, las dos líneas en el pequeño rectángulo.

Él estaba en cinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba esperando este momento, me tomó bastante llegar :D


	14. Papá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa.  
> Aquí va un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :)

“¡Alto!” exclamó Hange haciéndolo saltar cuando saco su café de la máquina, la beta al parecer lo habia visto desde el otro extremo del pasillo por lo que habia corrido hacia él, tomando con suavidad su vaso y reemplazarlo por un jugo de naranja todo con una sonrisa ignorando la mirada letal que Levi le entrego.

“Te odio” soltó Levi sin maldad entrecerrando los ojos.

“Aaaaww yo también te quiero, hay que cuidar a las futuras generación ¿o no? Piénsalo, podría ser un doctor” Levi quería golpearla en la cara.

Han pasado casi una semana desde que se enteró que estaba embarazado, incluso se había hecho un examen de sangre al respecto, gracias a Hange, pero aún no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea en su mente y menos a decirlo en voz alta para contarle a Erwin.

Tenía que hacerlo, más temprano que tarde, los embarazos omegas suelen presentarse con antelación y Levi hace unos días ya había comenzado con los horribles vómitos en las mañanas ignorando el cansancio que hacía mucho más difícil levantarse temprano. Habría llegado tarde hoy sino fuera por Hange quien lo despertó, ayer y anteayer no tuvo esa suerte siendo reprendido por Erwin en su despacho.

_“¿Esta todo bien?” preguntó el alfa desde el escritorio._

_Levi solo quería tirarse a una camilla y dormir._

_“Sí, lamento haber llegado tarde”_

_“Con esta van dos veces seguidas Levi, tienes que ser más responsable al respecto” regaño a lo que Levi frunció el entrecejo._

_Si seguía así no solo tendría que decirle a Erwin sino también tomar licencia._

“¿Doctor Ackerman está bien?” le pregunta Petra mirándolo con atención a lo que Levi asiente, volviendo a rellenar las fichas clínica después de casi haberse quedado dormido.

Sacando cuentas él tendría casi unas tres semanas lo que era casi un mes. Frunce el ceño, ¿Cómo se suponía que le dijera al Erwin al respecto? Nunca pensó en ser padre en su vida y ahora aquí estaba con un mocoso dentro que hacía de todo un verdadero desastre. En el almuerzo, comería más de la cuenta para unos treinta minutos después tener que dejar a los pasantes solos, sabía que era un error, pero era eso a vomitar frente a todos, PORQUE NO PODÍA MANTENER NADA EN EL ESTÓMAGO.

Juro de pie ante el lavado con el ácido en la boca que no tendría más sexo durante unos meses si dejaba de vomitar, por supuesto no ocurrió porque la segunda arcada vino y lo tuvo convulsionando unos buenos minutos. Con todo fuera, se enjuago la boca rápido para dirigirse casi corriendo hacia su oficina y ver un montón de personas de pie ante la puerta que lo puso nervioso.

Joder, si Mikasa había hecho llorar al paciente lo pagaría caro, Levi no estaba de ánimos para su mierda.

Ordenando que abrieran paso, entró al interior del cuarto para obtener la mirada enojada de Erwin en su dirección, detrás de él, estaba una mujer de aspecto elegante que señalaba gritando hacia Mikasa quien se cubría la mejilla con un leve enrojecimiento y Eren siendo retenido por esta.

¿Y ahora qué rayos había hecho?

“¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?” preguntó a sus pasantes para ser interrumpido por Erwin.

“Eso, deberías de haberlo ya sabido, después de todo era tu turno” sentenció el alfa enojado.

“¡Esa chica me falto el respeto!” gritó la mujer de manera histérica.

“Ella estaba toqueteando a Eren, él le pidió que se detuviera y no lo hizo” respondió Mikasa enojada a lo que Eren asintió.

“Suficiente” hizo callar a todo el mundo Erwin pidiendo que los demás pacientes y personal salieran del cuarto para cerrar la puerta con los cuatro dentro en un silencio tenso que hizo a Levi sentirse mareado por el estrés.

“¡Ni sueñe que esto se quedara así!, ¡los demandare!” exclamó la mujer desde el otro lado del cuarto.

“Mikasa, Eren, por favor esperen afuera” pidió Erwin a lo que Mikasa apretó la mandíbula y levantó el mentón para decir algo, pero Levi la interrumpió diciendo que obedecieran a su superior.

Su prima le dio una mirada triste para tomar a Eren del brazo quien aún era reacio a dejar a Levi adentro para salir ambos, dejándolo solo con Erwin y la mujer exagerada.

“Bien, ya que estamos los tres que tal si me comenta su versión” pidió Erwin con un tono suave y una sonrisa amigable.

En este punto la mujer narró una historia de cómo al entrar todos la habían mirado en menos, incluido Levi y Mikasa tanto que al narrar sus síntomas Levi no había tenido la suficiente profesionalidad como para escucharla decidiendo tomar un receso y salir de la sala, punto en el cual Mikasa había comenzado a insultarla por lo que ella no había tenido más remedio que defenderse.

Levi apretó los dientes.

Mikasa nunca haría eso, y si podía ser un poco sobreprotectora con el chico y estaba tratando de superarlo, pero eso no significaba que no lo defendería en caso de cualquier cosa, después de tono Eren era un alfa y un varón, si atacaba a la mujer era muy probable que su acción se tomará con más gravedad que la de su prima.

“Veo. Bueno, no habrá problema entonces, puede interponer una demanda al respecto y el hospital le dará una compensación por los daños a su persona” concluyó Erwin viendo como la mirada de la mujer se iluminaba bruscamente.

Levi va a objetar al respecto, pero el alfa interrumpe.

“Siempre y cuando las cámaras lo comprueben” tanto Levi como la señora lo quedan mirando atónitos mientras la mujer pregunta un asustado “¿Qué cámaras?”, Erwin le da una mirada inocente “pues todas las cámaras que tienen las oficinas, es política del hospital no revisarlas por dignidad y respeto del paciente pero la mantenemos por motivos de seguridad, así evitamos robos o tenemos respaldo en caso de accidente” explica a lo que la mujer lo mira anonadada “pediré una copia de inmediato” anunció disponiéndose a marchar.

“Oh, no es necesario, ¿sabe que?, la chica es bastante joven, estoy segura de que aprenderá de esto” comentó nerviosa a lo que el alfa sonrió.

“Por supuesto que es necesario es importante la seguridad tanto de los pacientes como **del personal** ” recalca.

Levi puede ver a la mujer sudar desde aquí.

“Ya que tenemos sus datos la contactaremos con los abogados, espero verla pronto” se despide para mirar a Levi y pedirle si puede acompañarlo a su oficina, llamando a Petra para que escolten a la “agradable dama” a la salida.

\-------------------------------//---------------------------

“De verdad, no sé qué estabas pensando” suspira paseándose por su oficina, lanzándole una mirada a Levi “¿era tan necesario salir del box?”

Levi permanece en silencio mirando el espacio.

“Sabes que los pasantes son tu responsabilidad, sé que no los querías bajo tu mando, pero eso no es excu-”

“Estoy embarazado” interrumpe Levi viendo a Erwin congelarse de espaldas a él con la vista en su librero “tres semanas aproximado” informa en caso de que el alfa quiera sacar la cuenta.

Siente que sus manos tiemblan, las piernas débiles y le falta un poco el aire, cosa que no ayuda a mejorar su acelerado corazón.

¿Y si Erwin no lo quería?

Observa al alfa aún congelado, para girar con suavidad hacia él mirándolo asombrado, para pestañear un par de veces, abrir la boca, cerrarla, volver a abrirla y respirar profundo lo que hace que Levi note su palidez extraña.

Mierda.

Antes de que Erwin colapse Levi lo sujeta por los bíceps con ambas manos instándolo a tomar asiento en el sofá más cercano, para ver a Erwin sentarse sin quitarle la mirada mientras aún trataba de decir algo.

Toma una respiración.

Levi también siente que podría desmayarse.

Pero Erwin en un movimiento que lo sorprende apoya su frente en su estómago, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas que Levi piensa que es para calmarse, cuando ve sus hombros temblar contra su vientre.

Joder, joder, joder. Maldice en su cabeza mirando hacia todos lados en un intento desesperado de encontrar por milagro algún manual tirado de ¿Qué hacer cuando una persona adulta está llorando? Que obviamente no encuentra.

No entiende.

No sabe porque Erwin llora ¿Es por rabia? ¿es por desesperación? ¿es por felicidad? ¡¿Por qué mierda llora?!

La respuesta llega cuando unos brazos se envuelven en su parte inferior, sintiendo a Erwin frotar su mejilla húmeda contra su camisa en un abrazo extraño que hace a Levi sentir un poco menos ansioso y más cálido.

“Mierda, dime algo, no sé un “la cagamos” o algo” pide desesperado.

Escucha a el alfa sorbetear como un jodido niño.

“¿Voy hacer papá?” pregunta con tono acuoso que hace que algo en el interior de Levi se estremezca de ternura por el tono de voz frágil e ilusionado.

En un movimiento tentativo lleva sus dedos para pasarlo por su suave y ahora semi desordenado cabello.

“Sí, ni sueñes que esta mierda es del lechero” afirma, obteniendo un resoplido divertido desde su barriga.

“¿Vamos a tener un bebé?” suspira Erwin, haciendo que, por primera vez, desde que obtuvo la noticia, el cerebro de Levi lo procese completamente en una aceptación fácil.

Sí, ellos iban a tener un bebé. Una pequeña personita parecida a ambos a quien tendría que cuidar y enseñar. Una parte de los dos.

“Sí” afirma esta vez con tono suave casi suspirado “vamos a tener un bebé” repite haciendo que Erwin lo suelte para mirarlo y tirarlo hacia él, sobre el sofá, en un cálido y apretado abrazo mientras el alfa lo besa en su cabeza para suspirar un suave y sincero “te amo Levi” que libera todo el estrés y miedo de su cuerpo permitiéndole relajarse por sobre el otro y cerrar los ojos dejándose invadir por un sentimiento de seguridad y amor.

Al fin.

Lo había dicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguna razón siempre me imagine a Erwin como el tipo de los que lloran al enterarse que van a ser padres, no sé por qué, pero es una idea que ha rondado mucho tiempo en mi cabeza.  
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado no saben lo emocionada que estaba por todos los comentarios anteriores.  
> Es algo cortito este capitulo, sentí que estaba bien por lo que lo deje así.  
> Todos los comentarios serán bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	15. Noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En que las noticias se entregan y se solidifican las cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenass! traigo un nuevo capitulo.  
> Espero que les guste :)

El olor a panqueques lo despertó. Estaba cálido, no quería moverse y ahora que lo recordaba este no era su departamento pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír levemente para suspirar y frotar su aroma en la almohada de Erwin como una prueba de que estaba en este lugar.

Luego de contar la noticia, Erwin había insistido en que se quedaran juntos un rato más, fue lindo, pero Levi tenía que trabajar. Él era un médico no es como que pudiera dejar su trabajo botado de un momento a otro, además, estaba embarazado no lisiado pero el alfa no se rindió, haciéndolo prometer que se irían juntos para después invitarlo a su apartamento. Una buena noche de sexo pasional y demasiado meloso según su gusto donde Erwin besaría su estómago en cada oportunidad susurrando palabras de emoción.

“Buenos días” saludo el alfa entrando con una bandeja en mano, a lo que Levi se sentó con flojera en la cálida y tentadora cama.

Antes de siquiera alcanzar el plato de comida Erwin le tendió un medicamento para las náuseas que Levi tomó con la nariz del alfa frotándose en su cuello.

“¿Cómo está el bebé?” preguntó con una sonrisa.

“Donde lo dejaste” respondió metiéndose un panqueque a la boca a lo que Erwin le sonrió divertido.

“Estaba pensando que ya que está el tema del bebé podrías venir a vivir conmigo” ante estoy Levi se detiene para mirarlo fijamente a lo que Erwin se mueve nervioso “quiero decir, los embarazos en omegas son un proceso sensible, y yo…me sentiría tranquilo si puedo cuidarte, estar contigo”

Levi se mueve incómodo.

Era agradable que Erwin le ofreciera esto, pero no quería entrometerse, de alguna manera sentía que todo esto del bebé simplemente había apurado las cosas cuando en realidad habían planeado tomárselo con calma.

“No sé…” suspira “yo…no quiero ser un estorbo.”

“No lo eres” interrumpe Erwin decidido para proceder a abrazarlo por detrás depositando un beso en su cuello “Levi” llama con suavidad “Nos conocemos desde tanto tiempo, y es…es maravilloso volver a encontrarnos y el hecho de que vamos a formar una familia juntos…es, un sueño” confiesa “el que vivas conmigo me haría tan feliz, y quien sabe, si todo sale bien, con el dinero que podemos ahorrar podemos buscar un lugar más grande, para nosotros y el bebé. Los niños necesitan espacio” comenta con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos al que Levi asintió conteniendo la emoción en su pecho.

Ese futuro, no sonaba tan mal.

\-----------------------------------//-------------------------------

Nunca más tomaría un ascensor en su vida. Pensó con enojo mirando los botones parpadeantes del elevador mientras a su derecha Nile chateaba por el teléfono.

Lo bueno es que no había un corte de electricidad, y producto del anterior encierro, en que por cierto también estaba él, el personal se había encargado que la señal del celular no fuera anulada para contactar en caso de una emergencia como por ejemplo esta. Siempre fue de subir escaleras principalmente porque odiaba con su alma los jodidos ascensores, pero con su estado y el cansancio en aumento no tuvo más opción que subirse a la trampa mortal hasta el tercer piso, caja que se detuvo en el segundo para que Nile y él se quedaran viendo como unos estúpidos durante unos segundos, terminando con el alfa suspirando cansado para entrar en el lugar.

Lo que faltaba. Pensó molesto.

No debió de ser tan negativo al respecto, el mundo solía siempre empeorar las cosas.

“Felicidades” interrumpió su tren de pensamientos Nile, quien tenía la mirada fija en el celular sin verlo. Claramente buscando algo para no prestar atención a Levi.

“¿De qué mierda me hablas?” pregunta con molestia, frunciendo el ceño cuando Nile le envía su propio entrecejo fruncido incómodo por su vocabulario colorido.

“Del bebé, Erwin me contó” informó obteniendo una expresión en blanco de Levi seguido de un incómodo silencio que es interrumpido por la vibración del teléfono celular de Levi, que lo observa, leyendo el mensaje de Erwin informando que los técnicos ya están revisando el ascensor.

Gracias al cielo.

“Fuiste tú ¿no?” vuelve a interrumpir Nile.

Levi le da una mirada curiosa sin entender de qué habla realmente por lo que Nile continua.

“Fuiste tú con quien Erwin engaño a Marie” anuncio Nile revolviendo el estómago de Levi “Erwin no es de los que hacen esas cosas y menos aún de los que cambian bruscamente de objetivos porque siempre suele tener planes detrás de cada una de sus acciones” Levi lo sabe, sabe de los planes que antes tenía el alfa, él mismo se los dijo “pero aun así lo hizo, y lo oculto durante un año, Marie lo sospechaba. pero nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer eso”

“Y lo hizo” completo Levi.

“Sí, lo hizo” concordó Nile con diversión “y cuando llegó aquí, ese primer día, lo primero, después de esa reunión, que hizo fue preguntar por ti” Levi levanta una ceja en su dirección “sí, también me llamó la atención. Parecía algo ansioso, nervioso, mejor dicho, creo que me interrogó hasta que no pudo más. Sabía que había una razón detrás de eso, pero no pensé que el mundo fuera tan pequeño” piensa en voz alta para después mirar a Levi “no me malentiendas, no te estoy acusando ni nada, es más, mientras ustedes dos estaban en ese último año yo y Marie también nos encontramos” cae un silencio nuevamente hasta que Nile frunce el entrecejo pensativo que preocupa a Levi.

No le vaya a dar un derrame cerebral o algo por forzar las neuronas.

“En realidad, de no ser por ustedes yo nunca hubiera acabado con Marie…” concluye para voltear hacia Levi y abrir la boca.

“Si te atreves a agradecerme juro que te romperé nuevamente la nariz” promete Levi entre dientes a lo que, sorprendentemente, Nile sonríe divertido.

¿A dónde estaba llegando el mundo hoy en día?

Unos minutos después el ascensor volvió a estar en movimiento, elevándose hacia el piso 3 donde todos los estaban esperando preocupados, para antes de llegar al piso, murmurar un suave y sin prestar atención “de nada” para salir sin mirar atrás la breve sonrisa divertida que el alfa le dio.

“¿Todo bien?” preguntó Erwin con un aroma preocupado, mirándolo con atención que Levi murmuró que tenía hambre, obteniendo una sonrisa cariñosa.

\---------------------//----------------------------------------

“¡Levi!” exclamó su madre, Kuchel Ackerman, con felicidad en su cara, extendiendo sus blancos brazos para abrazarlo con amor contra su pecho en una barrera de protección y cariño que hizo a Levi marearse del nerviosismo.

“Mamá” saludo con cariño “te presento a Erwin” informó mirando hacia el alfa que estaba a un metro de él con flores en sus manos.

Había querido venir solo en un inicio para informarle a su madre de la historia completa, explicarle la situación, pero Erwin había insistido en que acompañarlo que era su deber. Después de todos estos años, dar la cara y aún más, estar allí en un momento tan importante para su “pequeña familia”, como había comenzado a llamar a Levi y al bebé, era un pendiente que tenía en su vida por su quiebre anterior. Lastimamente toda esa seguridad se esfumaría a una hora de salir del apartamento, con el alfa vistiéndose demasiado prolijo, tanto que Levi tuvo que decirle que se quitara la chaqueta porque era una reunión con su madre no con el director del hospital.

“Pero Levi, tú madre es tan importante como el director del hospital” había respondido Erwin nervioso mirándose por doceava vez al espejo y preguntándole por quinta si tenía las flores que había comprado unos minutos antes.

“Te ves bien” respondió Levi antes de tocar la puerta, estirando sus manos para tomar el rostro del alfa quien se relajó, mirándolo con ese tono de azul cálido y espeso que aumentó cuando paso sus manos por su cabello peinándolo con detalle “lo importante es que estás aquí” suspiro.

“Siempre estaré contigo” prometió.

“Así que tú eres el famoso Erwin” comentó su madre levantando una ceja, dejando un silencio tenso hasta que una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios para después extender sus brazos en una clara intensión que Erwin se acercó para corresponder al abrazo “al fin estás aquí” respira feliz su madre.

\-------------------------------//-----------------------------

“Levi me hablaba mucho de ti” comentó Kuchel para vergüenza de Levi quien intentó negarlo, siendo callado sin ningún tapujo lo que provocó una sonrisa de Erwin “Erwin esto, Erwin aquello” repitió ante el martirio de su hijo.

“Me siento muy honrado” Kuchel se mostró complacida para mirar a Levi emocionada.

“Levi, te has agarrado a alguien con buenos modales, me siento muy feliz” confiesa alegre para ignorar el comentario grosero de Levi sobre lo exagerado que era Erwin en cuanto a modales “lastimamente mi Levi tiene una boca bastante colorida, todo es culpa de Kenny le dije no maldijera cerca de ti, deberías de aprender de Mikasa ella nunca maldice” regaña.

Con un gran mar de sonrisas almorzaron, contando historias y anécdotas que involucraban al omega como si Kuchel se transformara en una secuaz más de Erwin que lo relajo y lo hizo sentir como en casa hasta que llegó la esperada pregunta.

“¿Y que los trae a visitarme a mi humilde casa y no, no es que vengas a visitarme tan seguido como antes Levi, no me estoy quejando, pero sabes que tu madre no es una tonta”

“tch ¿y qué pasa si solo quería presentarte a Erwin?” pregunta Levi cruzándose de brazos cuando Kuchel le levanta una ceja para pronunciar un largo y acusatorio “Leviii” que hace al omega moverse inquieto.

Erwin extiende su mano para tomar la de Levi por debajo de la mesa en una señal de apoyo que ayudó a relajar a ambos y obtener una mirada entre sospechosa y divertida de kuchel.

“Vamos a tener un bebé” anuncio Levi creando un silencio tenso en el ambiente.

Erwin sentía su corazón latiendo apresurado, esta sería la prueba para después pasar a sus padres por webcam y por un segundo pensó que la mujer los miraría enojada por su expresión seria y congelada hasta que soltó una enorme sonrisa, se levantó, camino hacia Levi y abrió sus brazos con una exclamación emocionada de “Oh dios, ¡no lo creo!” mientras Levi la abrazaba “¡estoy tan emocionada!, ¡felicidades!”

\-------------------------//-------------------------

“¿Sabes que Levi estaba muy entusiasmado contigo?” comentó kuchel mientras cocinaba junto a Erwin. La mujer le había dicho a Levi que quedaban algunas de las cosas que tenía de cuando era bebé en una caja, por lo que el omega había ido a revisarla mientras kuchel le pidió amablemente que la ayudara preparar el té para la tarde “Erwin” llama obteniendo toda su atención. Kuchel lanzó una mirada hacia arriba, al segundo piso, para de volverla a él “si estás aquí espero que sea porque amas a mi hijo más que por obligación” Erwin va a contestar, pero ella lo interrumpe “sé que puede ser difícil criar a un niño solo, pero no es imposible así que, por favor, si no estás serio con mi hijo-”

“Voy en serio” interrumpe Erwin observándola “yo…estoy muy feliz de habernos reencontrado y ahora, no puedo explicar la emoción que siento de que vayamos a formar una familia juntos” confiesa seguro a lo que kuchel sonríe con suavidad.

“Espero que cuides de mi hijo Erwin Smith sino…no creo que te agrade descubrirlo” amenazó con dulzura que hizo a Erwin tragar incómodo.

Con la madre de Levi informada Erwin paso a sus propios padres, así que tomando la computadora efectuando una video llamada se sentó en el sillón mientras Levi cocinaba. Unos segundos bastaron para que su madre contestara, sonriéndole emocionada a través de la pantalla a lo que Erwin procedió a realizar su conversación habitual con ella.

“¿Y papá?” pregunta observando a su madre llamar a su padre a la pantalla el cual, Erwin saluda emocionado.

“¿Y bien qué ocurre?” pregunta su madre ansiosa a lo que Erwin sonríe emocionado.

Tomando una respiración emocionada lanza una mirada a Levi quien está tomando un té y tiene expresión de “ya suéltalo de una vez” que Erwin tomo y escupió un “Levi y yo vamos a tener un bebé” que congela a sus padres hasta el punto de que comienza a considerar que la conexión se cayó hasta que su madre gritó emocionada un “¡ahhhh!, ¡lo sabía!, lo sabía, ¿ves, John? Te lo dije” acusó mientras su padre negaba con la cabeza.

“No, tu dijiste que la primera vez que llegaron estaba embarazado” explica su padre.

Erwin lanza una mirada incómoda Levi quien entrecierra los ojos en su dirección. En la computadora sus padres aún discuten sobre lo esperado de la noticia hasta que su madre interrumpe.

“Oh Erwin, querido no es nada malo solo que ya veíamos una cierta atmosfera en ustedes dos, se te notaba que te gustaba” Erwin se siente enrojecer deseando brevemente poner la computadora en mute cuando los ojos de Levi brillan divertidos “además no lo parabas de mirar y lo cuidabas mucho-”

“Si, si ya entendí” interrumpe aclarándose la garganta.

Informado lo anterior Erwin procede a comentar cómo se enteró de la noticia y los nuevos cambios en sus vidas prometiendo mantener al tanto a sus padres y enviar fotos a medida que Levi se vaya mostrando, dejándolos emocionados no solo a ellos sino también al propio Erwin quien, una vez terminado la conferencia, camina hacia el omega sentado en la mesa para proceder a besarlo con pasión.

Si terminan nuevamente en la cama ninguno de los dos se queja al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	16. De sonrisas y gritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin es ahora quien se esconde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que tenía este capítulo escrito de hace tiempo y cuando lo fui a abrir me di cuenta que no se había guardado XD por lo que tuve que escribirlo nuevamente.

Erwin no se estaba escondiendo, él simplemente…estaba haciendo una retirada estratégica momentánea porque temía por su seguridad y quizás de todo el personal, pero su amor por la amenaza era mucho más grande así que, por ahora, él solo se estaba poniendo a resguardo, mirando de vez en cuando de manera bastante ridícula y poco disimulada por el corredor hacia la oficina de Levi.

“¿De quién te escondes?” le pregunta la voz de Hange desde atrás haciéndolo voltear con rapidez.

“De nadie” niega de manera automática, pero la beta mira en la dirección que antes observaba y sonríe maléficamente.

“Levi te matara si se entera que te estás escondiendo de él” comenta a lo que Erwin suspira derrotado.

“Levi, está en un periodo de cambios de humor. Hoy en la mañana se puso a llorar cuando no pudo sacar una mancha de una taza”

“Levi siempre se ve como si quisiera llorar cada vez que ve una mancha” replica Hange divertida.

“Bueno, sí, pero a los segundos después me estaba regañando por permitir que nos retrasáramos” Hange se ríe divertida para soltar un “a ver” muy suicida dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que Erwin sigue de mala gana porque alguien debe de enterrar el cuerpo después para evitar que Levi vaya a la cárcel.

“¡EY Levi!” exclamó Hange entrando a la oficina “Erwin me informo que te sentías bastante hormonal”

Levi por supuesto, sentado en su escritorio simplemente levantó una ceja molesta, para fijar, rápido, su atención en Erwin quien se tensa y agradece a Hange por su futura muerte.

“¿Qué él hizo que?” preguntó en tono helado.

Erwin podía ver como Hange intentaba aguantar la risa.

“Se estaba escondiendo” se rió la beta divertida.

Lástima que Levi no le encontrará la diversión porque de inmediato cambió su mirada a una herida que hizo a Hange lanzar un “Oh, oh” y que Erwin tuvo que intervenir acercándose a su pareja para intentar calmarlo.

“Ya no te gusto” se quejó Levi mirando a Erwin herido mientras Hange trataba de tranquilizarlo con un “no lo decía en serio” que el omega ignoro para apartarse de él.

“Por supuesto que no” repitió Erwin.

“¿Entonces no te estabas escondiendo?” preguntó Levi lloroso.

Erwin hizo una mueca.

“Bueno, sí” respondió dudoso para ver como ese brillo frágil desapareció de un segundo a otro para ser reemplazado con una furia ardiente que hizo a Hange palmear el hombro de Erwin y soltar un “te veo en tu funeral” para arrancar.

Claro, deja a Erwin con el desastre ya hecho. Piensa escuchando a Levi gruñir un “así que te estabas escondiendo de mi Smith” que promete venganza.

\------------------------///-----------------------------

“Mira a quien tenemos aquí” exclamó Hange emocionada con la mirada fija en el monitor junto a los demás ocupantes.

La mujer había insistido en que ella lo mostrara, que sabía cómo manejar la maquina y que no habría ningún problema al respecto por lo que Levi, no sin antes darle una mirada a Erwin quien se mostraba confiado ante la doctora, asintió relajado.

Apuntando al monitor, marcando la pequeña forma, Hange comenzó a dar medidas y opiniones a lo que Erwin respondió que parecía todo en orden cayendo en un silencio expectante hasta que Hange volvió interrumpir con un “¡Es un niño!” que hace a Erwin abrir sus ojos emocionado y a Levi fruncir el ceño mirando el monitor con atención.

“¿Segura?” pregunto.

Hange va a abrir la boca cuando frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirar el monitor esta vez más concentrada.

“No, aguarda, creo que es una niña” esta vez Erwin también está frunciendo el ceño confundido, pero Levi materializa este pensamiento con un gruñido de “¿Pero entonces qué mierda es?” que hace a Hange reír nerviosa y comenzar a apretar botones hasta que la máquina hace un sonido y se apaga, dejando a los tres completamente congelados como unos idiotas sin entender que la máquina parece haber muerto.

“Bueno…¡Felicidades es un niño!” exclama Hange obteniendo una mirada fulminante de Levi.

Cinco minutos después estaba una doctora con una sonrisa cálida, pasando la máquina sobre el vientre de Levi mientras Hange miraba regañada desde un rincón.

“Te apuesto un almuerzo a que es un niño” le susurra a Erwin quien le sonríe divertido y ansioso.

“Hecho” contesta Levi desde la silla atrayendo la mirada de los dos.

La doctora les sonríe divertida unos segundos para concentrarse en el monitor e imprimir unas copias más de la imagen. Erwin le había enviado unas a sus padres quienes soltaron algunas lágrimas de emoción, y Levi por su parte también le había dado unas a su madre al contrario de Hange que se robó otras y las regalo a Nanaba, Mike, Petra, Mikasa y cuando fue a repartirlas a los demás pasantes Levi ya se las había quitado.

La pierde de vista unos segundos y se arma el desastre.

“Bien, está listo” anunció la doctora atrayendo la atención de todos “es…” Levi puede sentir la ansiedad en su pecho quizás no debió de haber aceptado la apuesta Hange, lo dejaría en banca rota “Una niña” anuncia feliz.

Algo se retuerce en el pecho de Levi. Atrayendo su atención cuando Erwin toma su mano para besar su frente con una sonrisa enorme y ojos brillantes de emoción mientras exclama “¡una niña Levi!” totalmente emocionado.

Sí, una niña. Piensa Levi sintiéndose emocionado.

Ellos tendrían una niña.

\------------------------------------------//-------------------------------

Con el sexo ya definido sus padres y el personal comenzaron a enviar distintos regalos, algunos entregándoselos por correo, otros durante o después de su turno con sonrisas emocionadas y miradas cariñosas.

“¿Qué haces?” le pregunto a Mikasa levantando una ceja.

Su prima estaba de pie delante de la puerta de su oficina impidiendo su paso con mirada aburrida.

“Evito que entres” respondió con obviedad que lo hizo fruncir el ceño molesto. Tenía papeleo que hacer. Va a ordenarle que se mueva cuando Erwin aparece por el pasillo caminando junto a Armin.

Todos de pie ante la puerta de SU oficina.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó impaciente siendo respondido por el suspiro de Mikasa que golpeó dos veces la puerta y entraron a la habitación cuya luz se encendió de repente con un “sorpresa” que lo hizo levantar las cejas.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Erwin divertido.

“Es un baby shower” anuncio Nanaba apuntando hacia el escritorio de Levi lleno de regalos a los que se acercó, mientras Erwin respondía su típico “no era necesario” que todo el mundo desecho para indicarles que se sentaran en un sillón que Levi no sabe cuándo ni cómo lo metieron allí, pero se aseguraría que no se fuera.

El primer regalo fue de Nanaba y Mike. Una caja pesada y grande que Erwin y él abrieron para ver la imagen de un lindo coche que traía la silla para el auto y dos tipos más asientos, uno cuadrado estilo más antiguo y otro redondo más actualizado.

“Muchas gracias” agradecieron con unas sonrisas que ambos alfas respondieron emocionados. Dejando que Nanaba le explicara algunas ventajas como acomodar la posición de la silla para que la bebé estuviera más erguida o acostada.

Los siguientes fueron Hange y Moblit con otra caja que resultó ser una bonita cuna blanca a la que Hange aseguro que armaría el fin de semana en su departamento.

“Ejem” Eren se aclaró la garganta atrayendo su atención al nuevo paquete “le preguntamos a Mikasa sobre alguna idea y llegamos a un acuerdo que esta sería una buena opción. No tenemos mucho dinero, pero esperamos que les guste y les sirva” anuncio.

Dándole una mirada a todos los pasantes abrieron el siguiente paquete observando el dibujo en la portada de una silla para comer de bebé que hizo a Levi sonreír complacido, mirando a todos los jóvenes expectantes “Muchas gracias, a todos”

\---------------------------------///---------------------------------------

La primera contracción fue algo repentino, Levi había estado en un café junto a Hange, Nanaba y Moblit esperando a que Erwin y Mike trajera el pedido. Por lo que, cuando hizo la primera mueca de incomodidad por la presión obtuvo tres pares de ojos inmediatamente sobre él con un brillo de alerta.

“¿Todo bien?” preguntó Moblit mirándolo preocupado.

Levi inmediatamente puso cara de póker y desecho la preocupación con un movimiento de su mano. No sería la primera contracción pesada que ha sufrido, pues mientras más cercano a la fecha de parto el bebé se había vuelto cada vez más inquieto. Pero la segunda contracción no la esperaba, haciéndolo tomar una respiración brusca y sintiendo nuevamente los pares de ojos.

“Esa es la segunda” contó Hange con atención mientras Nanaba comenzaba a entrar en pánico preguntándole a Levi si ya venía. ¿Cómo se supone que sepa si viene o no? Si él se quejara de cada contracción de seguro terminarían viviendo en el hospital, pero con una simple respiración profunda todo el mundo estaba haciendo escándalo.

“Tranquilo, respira” pidió Nanaba.

“¡Toma el tiempo por construcciones si es muy seguido hay que ir al hospital!” salto Hange.

“Voy a buscar a Erwin” anuncio Moblit nervioso al que Levi por cierto agarro del brazo gruñendo “No vayas a buscar a Erwin” que hizo al hombre sentarse en su puesto. Los segundos pasaban y llego un punto en que Levi pensó que era una falsa alarma por lo que comenzó a respirar más tranquilos abriendo la boca, pero cerrándola de inmediato cuando una contracción, considerablemente fuerte, le quitó el aliento y sintió una humedad entre sus piernas.

“Mierda, bien, llama al Erwin” ordeno y un segundo después se armó el caos en la tienda.

Moblit salió corriendo, chocó con un mesero el cual botó un vaso de bebida sobre otro cliente, comenzando una discusión. Hange junto a Nanaba tomaron a Levi en cada lado y lo llevaron hacia el auto de Hange porque el maldito de Erwin aún no aparecía y Levi lo mataría por eso. Con él, Nanaba y Hange arriba del auto sintió que las contracciones se hacían más seguidas por lo que miro a Hange y le preguntó de manera bastante brusca “¡¿Y que mierda esperas?!” que Hange contestó que faltaban Erwin y no alcanzo a terminar porque Levi interrumpió.

“Olvídate de Erwin, llévame al jodido hospital” ordenó obteniendo una mirada poco confiada de Nanaba, pero Hange le respondió que esperaran unos minutos “Mierda, si no me llevas a un jodido hospital juro que me bajera y tomaré un maldito autobús y que Erwin se vaya a la mierda”

“¡Ya llegué!” exclamó Erwin saliendo de la tienda, pero Levi lo ignoro ordenándole un “¡Perfecto, vámonos!” a Hange quien aceleró dejando a Erwin en la acera junto a Mike y Moblit quienes vieron totalmente descolocados como el auto se alejaba para recordar que también tenían el automóvil de Erwin.

El grado de dolor estaba en aumento y eso que Levi pensó que no podía llegar más lejos. Ahora entendía totalmente a los embarazados cuando gritaban en la sala de parto, esto era horrible tanto que pensó en algún momento que podía desmayarse si el auto pasaba por algún bache más y-

“¡¡AGUARDA!!, ¡¡AGUARDA!!, ¡ESTÁ EN ROJO!” grito Nanaba mientras Levi gritaba un “a la mierda” y Hange lanzaba su “¡siempre quise hacer esto!” bastante loco como si estuvieran en una jodida película de carreras.

Obviamente llegaron primero con Nanaba descendiendo del vehículo con rapidez y entrar al hospital para volver con una silla de ruedas, dejando a Levi en ella y viendo a Erwin descender de su propio auto, Hange se apropió de la silla de ruedas y corrió como una lunática gritando que “abran paso” mientras el resto corría detrás.

Pero qué cuadro debían pintar. Cinco adultos corriendo junto a una silla de ruedas.

“Wow, ¿A dónde van?” preguntó un enfermero que no ubican pues estaban por la otra entrada del hospital.

“Esta en trabajo de parto” informó Erwin tomando el control de la silla.

Levi quería golpear a alguien.

“La entrada es por el otro lado” indicó el enfermero.

“Pues que la entrada se joda” gruño Levi apretando los posa brazos cuando la nueva contracción llegó.

El enfermero le dio una mirada claramente ofendida por lo que Erwin paso a indicar que trabajaban aquí, buscando su identificación que hizo a Levi nuevamente maldecir, estirar su mano, tomar al enfermero del cuello e inclinarlo a su nivel para amenazarlo de que si no los dejaba pasar se encargaría de dar a luz aquí mismo y de paso le rompería la nariz.

Cinco minutos después estaba en sala de parto con una doctora a la cual conocía y que sonreía calmadamente a pesar de todas las groserías que soltaba despreocupadamente.

“Respira, pronto pasara” calmo después de indicarle cómo tenía que respirar y que ya estaba listo para pujar con Erwin manoseándolo para darle tranquilidad que solo consiguió ponerlo de nervios porque NO quería que lo manosearan solo quería a este bebé FUERA.

“¡Tú no sabes lo que siento!” gruño totalmente desesperado.

Después de pasado el drama vergonzosamente recordaría que la mujer tenía tres hijos. Bueno todos tenían sus días locos.

“Ni sueñes que tendremos otro” amenazó a Erwin tomándolo de la jodida corbata y acercándose a su rostro.

Claro que no, después de esto él se encargaría personalmente de castrarlo.

“Muy bien. Puja” escucho que la mujer le ordenaba y Levi simplemente obedeció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos estamos acercando al finaall que emoción.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!, la historia se inspiró en base al doujinshi egoísta el cual me rompió el corazón cuando no se siguió publicando en internet T_T.  
> Esta es la primera vez que escribo ya sea en tema eruri, yaoi o omegaverse y la publico en internet. Espero que les guste, cualquier sugerencia o teoría no duden en contármela a través de los comentarios. En resumidas cuentas, tengo una idea general de como ira todo, no soy estudiante de medicina ni nada similar en esa rama así que es poco probable que sea muy específica en ese tema.  
> La había publicado en inglés primero, pero me preocupaba mucho que hubieran cosas que no se entendieran así que iré con lo que más me acomoda.  
> Me despido con cariño Auri :D


End file.
